Unbelievable
by DeathsQueen26
Summary: Jasper was never part of the Cullen's. He found his own way with the help of Peter and Charlotte. Alice found the Cullens and never looked for Jasper. Years later what happens when the Cullen's find Isabella Swan, a human. Isabella falls in love with Edward however one baseball game with change everyone's fates. Who are the three nomads? Dominant Jasper/Bella. Peter/Charlotte.
1. Chapter 1

-o0**Chapter One**0o-

**Disclaimer – I receive nothing from this story nor do I profit from it. Although I would like to I don't. Sadly... Here is a twist that I just thought up while I was working on another story. Maybe you have heard of it, 'Reborn Vampire: Mother Of All Vampires'. I am happy to say that it is the best out of all of my stories. Thanks to every reader and reviewer that has made it such. Now onto this wonderful story that I hope you adore...**

**Note - **

_~Major's Thoughts~_

_**~God of Wars' Thoughts~**_

**Review:**

_**Jasper was never part of the Cullen's. He found his own way with the help of Peter and Charlotte. Alice found the Cullens and never looked for Jasper. Years later what happens when the Cullen's find Isabella Swan, a human. Isabella falls in love with Edward however one baseball game with change everyone's fates. What happens when Jasper, Peter and Charlotte arrive instead of James, Laurent and Victoria? **_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I felt relaxed as I rode with Edward to the baseball field. He was rather quite. He did tell me that Alice said that something bad could happen. However I knew he and his family of 6 would protect me. So I put it off at that he was over reacting. He, however, told me that I was not to get far from any of them. I was to stay with either Esme or Carlisle. His sister Alice, the other single one, said that he was just precautions. I snorted at the sentiment. I was almost 18 and a legal adult in about two months. I knew that I was no match for vampires. I wasn't that stupid. I cut my eyes away from the road in front of us and turned to Edward.

"Are you sure you don't want to tell me what your worried about?" I tried to push the issue further. I really wished he would give me the details of Alice's vision.

He turned his eyes away from the road and looked at me. "Bella I don't want you to worry love." He placed a kiss on my forehead then turned his eyes back to the road. "Nothing will happen. Alice said that it could be a false vision. She said she sometimes gets them if something pops up but it then vanishes because that the persons mind changes. So no worries ok Love?"

I could only nod. I felt dumb sometimes because the more I felt close to Edward the more he pushed me away. I turned my eyes back to the road. There were 6 vampires in the Cullens family. There was the 'parents', Carlisle and Esme Cullen, then their were the two older 'kids', Emmett Cullen and Rosalie Hale. They were a couple because they were mates along with Carlisle and Esme. Then their was Alice Cullen. Their own little crystal ball. She was a seer and could see the future. Alice always says that most of her visions were subjective at best. She was usually good about picking the ones that were definite and the ones that were not.

Of course there was Edward Cullen. I always thought he looked like a Greek God. I can still remember the first day of school. Sitting at the lunch table with the rest of my 'human' friends as he walked in talking to Alice as she skipped beside him swinging her arms cheerfully. I found out later that she had seen a vision of me and her going shopping sometime in the future that morning thus her happiness. I groaned of course because I hated shopping. In fact I would rather curl up with a good book then anything else. That and hiking. I loved to hike and see the wilderness.

All too soon I felt the car stop and Edward taking my hand. "We're here love." He told me getting out of the car and going around it at vampire speed and opening my door before I could even move. I giggled as I took the hand he held out for me and let him help me out. I spotted Alice, Esme and Rosalie standing on one side while Carlisle and Emmett were standing on the other. I kissed Edward on the cheek and jogged over to where Esme and Alice were. I was immediately was pulled into a hug by Alice. Esme then gently took me out of her arms and pulled me in for motherly hug.

"I thought you were staying at home, dear." Esme asked looking down at me. I frowned and shook my head.

"No, I told Edward that I wanted to come and there were six vampires here that could protect me if there was any problems." I told them with a shrug. I looked at Rosalie and found that she was looking at me with worry. That was unusual for her. Usually it was a scorn look or a glare. I mentally shook my head and turned my attention to Esme and Alice who were whispering at vampire speed. I just huffed and rolled my eyes. I hated when they did that.

I didn't notice but Rosalie was able to make it to my side with out anyone knowing. I jumped slightly but kept my heart rate the same. I didn't want Edward to notice. I cut my eyes up at her and found that she was looking down at me with something in her eyes. I wondered if she would tell me. "Do you know?" I asked quietly. I knew that Alice and Esme were talking and wouldn't hear us because they were to involved in their conversation. The boys were huddled over on the other side of the field speaking about something.

Rosalie nodded and backed up slightly. I followed her but kept my arms crossed and eyes forward. I tried not to trip because I had no idea where I was going. Soon I was stopping because I was side by side with Rosalie and we were a few feet away. I turned to her slightly as I kept my eyes on both of the guys and Esme and Alice. I wondered what could have everyone so upset.

"What's wrong with everyone?" I asked quietly. "You seem like the only one who would be honest with me."

"That's because I know you can handle yourself even if you are a _human_." Rosalie looked around quickly. "There are three nomads coming for you is what Alice said however Edward and Alice wont say anything else. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and I know there is more to it however neither of them are going to tell us." She stopped speaking and turned back to the others. "Just remember that the boys always play dirty." She winked at me as she ran back to the others.

I knew what she was doing. She just making it seem that we were talking about the game. I smirked as I moved forward towards the others. Now I knew that three nomads were coming and they were wanting me. Why are they wanting me? I'm just an ordinary girl who happens to fall head over heals for the first supernatural being that came my way. Shaking my head I headed over to where everyone was standing. I walked up beside Edward and he immediately pulled me to his side. I rolled my eyes because Rosalie smirked.

"Since Bella isn't as fast as us I say we let her play umpire." Alice said cheerfully. I knew that there was a hidden meaning to that statement. I just shrugged and nodded.

"Alright." I said as I looked around. Everyone was looking at me with either a worried face or pleasantly surprised. I could only wonder. I looked at Edward and saw that he was looking around the clearing. Carlisle cleared his throat and everyone got to their places.

I realized as we played the first round that everyone had seemed to calm down. I finally relaxed myself because if they were tense I felt the need to tense as well. I guess it is an automatic reaction to a tense vampire. Emmett was up to bat as the girls were out in the field. Emmett swung and hit the ball as it flew into the forest as fast as a bullet. I was watching Edward run to get the ball that I had no idea that Alice had went into a vision until I saw Edward running back out of the woods towards me a little slower but still fast enough. I knew something was wrong because he stopped in front of me looking at the others.

"What will we do?" He asked Carlisle. "I need to get Bella out of here."

Rosalie snarled and I froze. "You know that the only way we can avoid blood shed is if Bella is standing here with us. Alice has seen it." She cut her eyes to me. I finally knew that who ever was coming was going to kill their family to get to me. I wouldn't let anyone die. If they were coming for me then so be it. I would die if it meant that my family would live. I closed my eyes and took a breathe. I knew what needed to be done.

"Edward, I wont run and hide because you fear for my safety." I looked him in the eyes as I opened them. "I wont have your family killed for me."

"Bella, love..." He tried to reason.

"NO!" I yelled. "I am almost 18 and will be treated like an adult. I may not be a vampire but until you turn me I will still be human. If it means that I have to die for your family to live then so be it." I kept my stance firm. I would not budge.

Emmett and Esme were trying to talk me out of it while Alice was yelling at Rosalie about making me think that if she stayed no one would die. Carlisle was yelling at Edward for keeping something like this from me. I knew what I needed to do. "ENOUGH!" I yelled as loud as I could. All 6 of them stopped yelling and looked at me. However I locked eyes with Edward.

"You can not tell me what to do." I told him coldly.

I had my arms crossed and my feet shoulder width apart. I knew my stance screamed authority. Edward however did not do what I thought. His eyes grew dark and I mean pitch black dark. One side of his mouth was curl into a smirk as he stalked towards me. Carlisle was screaming at him to stop and as Emmett tried to hold him Edward batted him off like a flea on a dog. Rose went to Emmett's side while Esme went to Carlisle who had a bit mark on his forearm from trying to grab Edward. Alice was frozen in her spot with eyes wide whispering that this wasn't suppose to happen. As soon as my eyes were back at Edwards I was shocked. He was standing right in front of me with a sadistic look on his face.

"But I can, love." He purred as he cupped my cheek with his left hand. "I am your mate and I will not have you disobeying me." He snarled the last part as his hand left my cheek.

The next thing I knew was hearing the most beautiful voice in the world. "She is not your mate." It snarled then my world went black as night.

-o0**The Major's Pov**0o-

My Captain and Lieutenant were running my flanks as we closed in on my mates scent. Peter, my captain, told me that she was running with Vegetarians and if she kept with them it would end up killing her. I would not let some weak ass hole take what is mine. I knew we were getting close because I could smell her determination along with a slight bit of fear. I snarled as I neared the clearing. I froze however when I heard her voice it was the most beautiful sound that I had ever heard.

'_You can not tell me what to do.'_ She was standing with her arms crossed and the outfit that she wore made me adjust my jeans.

When I saw that the Alice long with the other I growled. I should have known that she was in this. She knew all along that my mate was here. That is why she placed pretty boy with her. However I felt his thirst and the only thing that could raise someone's thirst so high would be their singer. I cut my eyes to Peter and he held his hand up for me to wait. I just raised my lip and turned my eyes back to the scene in front of me.

"_**But I can, love."**_ He purred as he cupped her cheek with his left hand._** "I am your mate and I will not have you disobeying me." **_He snarled the last part as his hand left her cheek and was about to knock her out. I would not let him hurt her.

I stepped out. "She is not her mate." I hissed letting my southern accent come through.

I saw Alice stiffen when she heard my voice. I saw that Edward hit my mate on the side of her neck to knock her out. I snarled as I moved forward however the big boy stepped in front of them. I looked at the others and found the leader of their coven. I straightened out of my attack pose and locked eyes with him.

"Tell the boy to had over my mate." I told him coldly. I could see that Alice was edging towards him.

"I wouldn't _Alice_." I sneered her name.

"How do you know Alice?" The leader asked me. A female was behind him and I figured that it was his mate.

"She found me in a diner and told me I had to come with her because they way I was living was disgusting and vile." I kept my gaze cold. "I didn't appreciate on how she addressed me and went back to Texas where my family was. I was able to find my own way."

"Is this true?" The leader turned to Alice. "Did you try to make him go with you?"

"You would have to if the only face you knew when you woke up was his." She yelled. "I knew nothing of my life before a vampire and the only face I saw was his and yours. I knew I needed to find him but when I did it went completely different that what I saw."

"That is no excuse!" The leader raised his voice. "You do not tell anyone they should follow you. It should have been his choice."

"NO!" Alice yelled. "He is mine and Bella is Edwards!"

"Enough!" Came Peters voice from behind me. Charlotte was at his side. "We both know that you are not mated to the Major just like Bella isn't mated to Eddie." He stood at my side. I turned my eyes to Edward who had Bella in his arms. I would never let him hurt her.

"Hand her over." I ordered him.

He pulled her closer and snarled at me. "No she is my mate." He was delirious. "And I will not hand her over to a monster like you!" With that he took off like the wind. I knew that he was fast but the God of War was faster. I could feel him rattling the chains that held him in the back of my mind until I need him. However this time he was pushing his way forward.

-o0**God of War's Pov**0o-

I knew that the vampire that took my mate was the fastest however I was pissed. I spotted the little Seer that thought I was her mate. I snarled as I caught her eye. She cringed back into a tall blondes arms. I looked around and spotted my second and third in command. I kept my eyes on them as I pushed out my powers. I wanted to know where exactly the little bastard ran. We could feel their feelings just a few minutes after they ran. It would not last but a few second however that is all I need. I felt him going to the south. I turned to the leader.

"What is south of here?" I asked. His eyes widen.

"There is a cabin that is not far." He told me looking at the others in his coven. "If you are only after him and the girl then can the others and I leave." He looked back at me.

"Yes however my Captain and Lieutenant will be joining you." I waved Charlotte and Peter forward. They both nodded as I took off towards the cabin that was close to here. I could smell my mate's sweet scent.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is a new spin on the baseball game and the three nomads. I bet you didn't see them coming did you. Well I have been having some crazy ideas coming to me. Can't even get a good night sleep because of my brain running 50 miles a minute. Now keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer – I receive nothing from this story nor do I profit from it. Although I would like to I don't. Sadly... Reborn Vampire: Mother of All Vampires is complete however there will be a sequel. I will not be writing it but Skullqueencb will. Keep an eye out!**

**Review:**

"_**What is south of here?" I asked. His eyes widen.**_

"_**There is a cabin that is not far." He told me looking at the others in his coven. "If you are only after him and the girl then can the others and I leave." He looked back at me.**_

"_**Yes however my Captain and Lieutenant will be joining you." I waved Charlotte and Peter forward. They both nodded as I took off towards the cabin that was close to here. I could smell my mate's sweet scent.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

The first thing that I noticed that was my head hurt along with my neck. The last thing I remembered was that Edward was in front of me and we were arguing about the coming nomads. Then everything went blank. I could still hear that southern voice that said that I wasn't Edwards mate. I wondered why he would say that. Even Alice said that I was Edwards mate along with Esme and Carlisle. Emmett and Rosalie didn't like the way he was with me but I put it off as him just being over protective. When I opened my eyes I found that I was alone in a small cabin like place. I sat but only to feel dizzy.

The door finally opened and Edward came in with his arms full of wood. He placed the pile by the fire place and shut the door. When he looked over at me I could see that his eyes were black as night. I knew that he needed to feed before he did something that he would regret later. I sat up again and went to stand but Edward was suddenly in front of me on his knees.

"Don't worry Bella I wont let that monster get to you." He promised me with a kiss to my temple. "I'll keep you safe I promise." For some reason I didn't believe him.

"Alright Edward but you need to hunt." I told him trying not to cringe away as I touched his cheek. For some reason this felt wrong some how yet I didn't understand it. I felt a pain in my chest that wasn't there before.

Edward frowned. "Are you ok, Love?" he asked me getting my attention.

"Yes. Just worried about you." I lied. I was never more glad that he could not read my mind.

Edward sighed but nodded. "You're right." he stood up in one movement. "I'll be back. Don't go outside or anywhere other than inside this cabin and Don't open the door for anyone." He kept his eyes narrowed at me.

I could only nod as I watched him walk to the door and open it. As soon as he left I jumped up and started looking around the small cabin. I never seen it before of course there were many things that I had found out that I never knew before. Like I could be repulsed by my boyfriend and that I found myself really wishing I could have caught a face with that southern voice. I shivered at the thought. I vaguely remembered that Edward was rather harsh with me at the field. I suddenly remembered that the others were left with the nomads that came for me. Even with Edwards warnings I would not stand by and let them kill our family while I was still around to help.

I took a deep breath and let it out. I needed to get out of here and not let Edward know that I left. I looked around for something to cover my scent. I couldn't find anything except for a musty old jacket that looked like it had better days. Gritting my teeth I slipped the jacket on and went to the door. I took another deep breath and opened it. I glanced around outside and found that we were in a part of the woods that I have never seen before. I wondered where Edward took me. I had tried to spot a phone while he was gone however I couldn't find one. Edward must have took it with him. I shut the door behind me and took off towards the east. I didn't know if whoever it was would find me or something else would but I knew that if someone didn't Edward would and I would be in deep shit.

I hugged the jacket to me and prayed that whoever it was would find me. The temperature was dropping and we were in the woods and it was getting dark awfully fast. I kept my eyes open as the best I could for being a human. I thought back to why I had moved to Forks in the first place. My mother wished to go with Phil her new husband that was a baseball player and I was holding her back so I told her to go ahead and I would spend sometime with my father that I had never really got to know and here I am trying to find some crazy vampire that may want to kill me because I want to protect my family. When I looked around again I was in a small clearing. It was round and had no trees in the center. I frowned as I kept to the edge of the clearing. I knew that if someone wished to find me then all they had to do was follow my scent even if I had masked it with this dusty old coat.

I shrugged the coat off and dropped it to the ground. I took another breath and stepped out into the clearing. I would sit in the center and wait for whoever had come to get me. I would not let anyone of the Cullens get hurt because of me. I looked around and smiled as I noticed that there were little yellow and white flowers that were on the ground. I picked on and brought it to my nose when I heard a twig snapped behind me. I jumped and turned only to come face to face with Edward who had black eyes however I knew that he had just ate. He snarled as he stalked towards me. I backed up until I ran into a tree. _'Just my luck'_ was the only thing that came to mind.

"Do you wish to tell me what you are doing out here when I told you **NOT** to leave the cabin?" He tilted his head to the side however his hands were clenched at his sides.

"I don't want anyone to die because of me." I tried to reason with him. "If the nomads wish to kill me then I would gladly give my life for you and the others."

Edward smirked. "If that was the way of it then I should have killed you the first chance I got." He moved quicker than I could blink. He was in front of me with both hands on either side of my head pinning me against the tree.

"What are you talking about?" I whispered trying to keep the panic from my voice. "I thought you loved me?"

Edward laughed as he moved back a little. "You actually think that I could love a human." He laughed again holding his stomach. "You really are pathetic. I could never love you. Your blood however is a whole different story." His eyes gleamed with a predatory look.

-o0**God Of War's Pov**0o-

As I ran I couldn't help get the image of my mate out of my mind. I had been following the mind readers scent until I stopped before a small cabin. I slammed the door open and took in everything in the room. I found an outline of a piece of clothing of some sort that had been picked up. I looked around the room and found nothing like the outline that was still present. I growled for being to late. I went back outside and sniffed the air trying to catch their scents. When the blew in from the east it carried my mates delicious scent. I immediately took off in the direction praying that I would find her before the mind reader.

When I hit a wall of terrifying emotions I pushed myself faster than I have ever ran before. It took no time before I found the mind reader stalking my mate. He had backed her up against the tree and was playing with her now. I also snapped when I heard what he told her.

"_You actually think that I could love a human." _He laughed in her face._ "You really are pathetic. I could never love you. Your blood however is a whole different story."_

I was stunned for a moment because it took him biting into her neck and sucking her blood to bring me out of my stupor. I growled and shot forward and tore him away from her. I crouched down in front of her to protect her from him. He flipped and turned towards me snarling. I could feel his anger and blood lust. Once you have a taste of you singer you will do anything to get to their blood. The only way is to kill them and burn the pieces. I had no remorse in doing so because he would have killed my mate. Snarling I rushed him.

He moved out of my way but I knew where he was heading I turned quickly and grabbed him by the back of the shirt and slung him across the clearing. I ran over before he hit and grabbed him bringing him down faster than he would have. There was a sickening crack as soon as his body hit the earth. I grabbed his head in my hands and twisted pulling it off in one clean movement. I threw the head away leaving it for last as I started to rip him apart and piling them up for burning.

It took no time using my vampire speed to pile the limbs and burn them. I then rushed to my mates side and smiled as her eyes opened to look at me. She gasped as her right hand and touched my cheek. A shot of electricity shot through me and into her. Her eyes widen as she smiled up at me.

"You're goin' to be ok, Darlin'." I told her brushing her hair out of her eyes.

"I... sore..." She tried to tell me. I just nodded in understanding. I let the Major come back knowing that he would be more equipped to deal with this.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I came back and looked down at my mate. She was so pale and unable to move. I gently picked her up and ran back towards the cabin. With the amount of blood she loss she needed to get warm. There was hardly any venom in her system however I was rather glad that I got there when I did. If we hadn't arrived our mate would have been sucked dry by that evil little prick. When my mate started to shake in my arms I ran faster and was finally at the cabin.

I shoved the door open with my foot and rushed over and placed her on the bed. I would give her a choice. Since she was still awake and conscious I would never take her choice away from her. I placed her down and started a fire just until I was able to speak with her. When I felt fear build in her I figured she was worried about the mind reader coming for her. I flooded the room with calm that way I could work then get back over to her side. The pull in my chest was getting worse as the minutes ticked by. As I finished I rushed back to her side.

"Darlin' I need to ask ya somethin'." I told her. I didn't want her confused by calling her my mate yet. I would tell her everything when the time was right and at this moment I needed to save her life.

Her eyes fluttered open. I noticed that it was getting harder for her to do so. "Wh..." She tried to speak. I placed my finger in lips.

"Don't talk darlin'." I shushed her. "Your losin' blood bad and need more however I could change ya if ya want." I looked into her eyes praying to whatever god that I abandoned all those years ago that she would wish to live.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

The last thing I remembered was looking at Edward as he tensed then he disappeared and the most beautiful man stood before me however the stinging in my throat and body made my mind go numb however I felt when someone started to talk to me. I opened my eyes and saw the man standing over me with a concerned look on his face. His voice was just as I remembered it. I couldn't help my hand as it reached out to touch him to make sure he was real. I was surprised that I gasped when I felt a shock from touching him. It warmed me so I smiled up at him with everything that I had.

"You're goin' to be ok Darlin'." he told me brushing hair out of my face. I wanted to tell him thank you however I couldn't put it into words. Then the pain started.

"I... sore..." Was the only words I could get out of my mouth before it became hard to think again.

The next time I woke I was back in the cabin and I was afraid that Edward had come back. Suddenly my whole body was flooded with calm I cut my eyes over and noticed that my angel had saved me and brought me back her. I closed my eyes and let myself bask in the smell of him. I was brought back to reality when I heard his voice again.

"Darlin' I need to ask ya somethin'." His voice sounded urgent.

I tried to open my mouth but the only thing I could get out was, "Wh..." Until he quieted me with his finger on my lips.

"Don't talk darlin'." He whispered softly, almost lovingly, to me. "Your losin' blood bad and need more however I could change ya if ya want."

I felt love bloom in my chest for this red eyed vampire. I then realized that I had never met one before until now. Carlisle and the others always said that it was to dangerous because they wished for my blood. I frowned and I could tell that he was worried that I would deny it. I felt something pull me to him slightly. I looked into his ruby red eyes and smiled and nodded. I have always wished to be a vampire however Edward said that it would damn my soul. I didn't believe I had one to give but if there was anything like soul mates then I found mine in this beautiful angel that was grinning from ear to ear.

My angel kissed my forehead and leaned over to where Edward must have bit me. I tilted my head letting him have access. I heard him murmur something however I felt the sting of his venom being injected into my body. I could vague see that he was moving around me at vampire speed. I felt stinging start in my ankles, wrists, over my heart and where my legs met my hips. I knew that he wished me to hurry with the transformation thus injecting me in different positions. I faded into the pain welcoming.

I knew that I would wake to a new world with my angel and finally be able to ask his name. I never did ask.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter for Unbelievable. Oh and I will have the next chapter up shortly. I am also working on a story with Xo BellaItalia oX called Death is only the Beginning. Its a great story and very Cool. Also check out the other stories that she has they are all good. Now keep reading and reviewing.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer – I may not own twilight but I own my laptop now! YEAH! Payed the last payment yesterday. I cant believe that I finally own my own laptop. Ok ok yeah so what I was given this last Christmas because my parent couldn't afford to buy one straight out but this is better than not having one at all. Now onto the next chapter. I also saw some new reviewers. Thanks for the reviews guys you all are the best now onward...**

**Review:**

_-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-_

_**My angel kissed my forehead and leaned over to where Edward must have bit me. I tilted my head letting him have access. I heard him murmur something however I felt the sting of his venom being injected into my body. I could vague see that he was moving around me at vampire speed. I felt stinging start in my ankles, wrists, over my heart and where my legs met my hips. I knew that he wished me to hurry with the transformation thus injecting me in different positions. I faded into the pain welcoming. **_

_**I knew that I would wake to a new world with my angel and finally be able to ask his name. I never did ask.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Peter's Pov**0o-

I sat next to my mate in a pristine white house waiting for the Major or the mind reader to show back up. The large one, Emmett, and his mate, Rosalie, were up in there room spending some quality time together. Esme, Carlisle and Alice were all sitting in the living room staring at each other. I was rather surprised that Alice hasn't had a vision. I knew what was going on however the little Seer hasn't even been sent a clue. Just as I was about to say something her eyes glazed over and she gasped. Charlotte looked at me and I just grinned and shrugged. Char rolled her eyes and went back to looking out the window.

"What did you see Alice?" Carlisle asked her as he knelt in front of her. "Is Bella ok? Is Edward?"

Alice trembled as she glanced over at me and Char. "Their sire killed and burned Edward." She whimpered. I frowned in knowing that the Major would only do something like that if she was hurt.

Rosalie and Emmett were down in the living room in a flash. They looked at Alice then turned their eyes to me. "Is it true?" Their mother figure asked in a hushed tone.

I could only nod. "Its true however what the little pixie doesn't know is that the only reason the Major killed the little mind reader is because he was feeding from Isabella." I looked at Alice who had her head bowed in shame.

"Is that true Alice?" Rosalie asked with her arms crossed. "Are you even with this family because you want to or because you need to be?" Her eyes narrowed at the accusation.

Alice jumped up. "Of course I love this family!" She yelled at them. "Why wouldn't I?" Her eyes wide with what looked like hurt however I knew different.

"Why don't I believe you Alice?" Carlisle answered shaking his head standing. He then turned to me. "What can we do?" He looked around at his family.

I cut my eyes to Charlotte, who just shrugged. "All I need you to do is stay out of the Major's way." I told them looking at Carlisle. "When he took off he was fightin' control of the demon side of himself. Char and I call him God of War. He would take down a whole newborn army by himself before we were able to get him out of there." I sighed leaning back, closing my eyes.

"He lived hell with Maria tellin' him what to do and when the little pixie told him that he had to go with her he flipped his shit." I crossed my arms tilting my head to the side.

"So he's tough." Emmett smirked looking at me and Char. We both nodded.

"He was our sire and friend after we left Maria's army." Charlotte said proudly. "He was rather hard on himself because he didn't like taking human lives but with Maria it was an every day occurrence." She shook her head sadly.

Rosalie and Emmett to a seat on the other couch. "How did he deal with himself?" Rosalie whispered in question. I could tell that she had a hard time dealing with what she was. I could feel a connection between the coven leader and all of them except Alice.

"He began to try our diet again because he tried the animal diet for about 50 years however it didn't work out." Charlotte provided. "There were a couple of incidences where an innocent would be killed. As soon as he found out that it would be difficult no matter what because of his empathic ability he found that he could give his victims peace instead of the pain they felt as he drained them. Of course he doesn't feed from innocents but criminals or the terminal ill."

"He tried the vegetarian diet?" Esme sounded hopeful. I nodded.

"He did good while we were away from humans but as soon as he smelled them it would be harder for him to deal with his blood lust." I told them shrugging. "He did well but the guilt was still there even with animals so he did the only thing he could. He found a way to feed and keep his prey content while he feeds even if they are killers, rapist or almost dead already."

"What if Bella wished for feed from animals?" Carlisle asked us. I could see his point. He did not condone killing humans even if they killed their own.

"Then we will let her decide." I told them pulling Charlotte closer to me. I felt as though something was coming. "Is there anything else around this town that we should be worried about?" I asked tensing. I felt something coming and I didn't like it.

Carlisle frowned then his eyes grew wide. "Oh no." he said as he ran out the door. Everyone followed behind him. Charlotte and I were the last to exit the house because what ever it was wasn't good. I looked around and smelled wet dog and dirt. I wrinkled my nose in disgust.

"What the hell is that?" Charlotte asked covering her nose. "It stinks!"

Everyone busted up laughing however there were growls from the woods in front of us. Suddenly 3 big wolves came into the clearing in front of us. There was a dark colored wolf in the center. Then there was a russet colored wolf to his right while a smaller golden color wolf was to his right. I tilted my head to the side and looked at them. They reminded me of werewolves however they were more gentle. Werewolves would have already attacked.

"Why are you here Sam?" Carlisle called out. "Edward isn't here so one of you will need to phase back." He told him kindly.

The large black wolf nodded his large head and headed back into the woods to phase. When he came back he was wearing cut off shorts. I could tell that he was rather pissed because of the anger in his eyes.

"Why are there human feeders here?" He asked coldly. His eyes scanned me and my mate. I pulled her closer to me feeling that something was going to happen.

"They have come for their sire's mate." Carlisle answered.

One of the wolfs growled. "Who is their sire's mate?" Sam cut his eyes to us then back to the others.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I had to leave Isabella for a minute to go back and burn the mind reader. When I came back into the cabin I was surprised that she was on her way through the transformation. Her skin was already hard and her hair and body seemed to fill out. At the moment I was sitting beside her holding her hand. It worried me that she was so quiet because all the newborns that I had sired before were screaming their heads off because of the pain from the burning while they changed however my mate was as quiet as a mouse.

"You're doin' wonderful darlin'." I murmured to her as I kissed her forehead. "Two more days and you'll be awake and then we can talk."

Her hand squeezed my hand. I gasped knowing that she heard me. I pushed my powers out and felt the love and understanding that flowed from her. I brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. She was the most beautiful creature that I had ever seen. Her hair when she was human was a dark brown however now it was black with brown highlights. Her lips were the shade of blood. Her eyes would be the bright red as her lips. I could only wonder if she wished for animal blood or humans.

"I'm sorry that he was able to get to ya." I whispered to her as I stroked her cheek.

A sigh escaped her lips as her head leaned into my hand. It was rather surprising because of the fact that she was so responsive while she was burning. Of course I had never dealt with any newborns like this. Having her quiet worried me. I pulled my phone out and flipped it open. I dialed Peter's number and prayed that he would answer. I need him here along with his mate for some moral support. Peter picked up on the second ring.

"_Hello Major." _He told me softly. I could tell that something was wrong.

"What's goin' on?" I asked frowning. I would not let anyone hurt me or my mate.

Peter took a breath. "Well Major there are shape shifters that live on the rez around here and one of them is Lil' Bits friend." He told me.

I turned my eyes to Isabella. "She is friends with a shape shifter and vampires?" this girl lived on the edge of danger.

Peter chuckled. "She doesn't know that her best friend is a wolf shifter." He explained. I checked my mates' emotions. She was pissed, worried, happy and curious.

"Did the little pixie bitch get a vision of what happened to their golden boy?" I smirked thinking back as to what happened.

Peter snickered but covered it with a cough. "Yes and they were rather unhappy til I informed them why you killed him." He sounded awful happy that I killed the mind reader.

"Is there something that I should know?" I had a command in my voice that I knew he wouldn't miss.

Peter sighed on the other end. "Not at the moment Major." He took a breath. "You know that I will tell ya when the moment is right. If I don't..." He let me put in the rest.

While his 'gift' was always concrete sometimes things changed and the result would change. He only knew of the important parts. I sighed knowing it would do no good. I learn early on that he only told me what I needed to know. Taking a breath I let it out and looked over at Isabella. I could feel her worry for someone and love for me. I stared wide eyed at this angel. I could also feel her acceptance. I believe she knew what we were speaking about.

"We're back at the cabin if y'all wanna come here but only the alpha and her friend with you, Charlotte and the doc." I ordered him.

"Alright major." He told me then the line went dead. I closed my phone and went over to where Isabella was lying.

"Darlin' do you understand whats goin' on?" I asked softly taking her hand. "Squeeze my hand if ya can."

Isabella squeezed my hand. I smiled at knowing that she was fine. I could feel her pain but it was minimal. For which I was extremely glad. I brought her hand up to my lips and kissed it. Her lust spiked as did her embarrassment. I chuckled and she grew a little angry.

"I'm sorry darlin'." I kissed her hand again. "I was just thinkin' about how you can understand me while yer burnin'. Most cant think pass the pain. You will be remarkable." She squeezed my hand again. I couldn't help but send her my love which was sent back full force. It made me shiver with the intensity.

"Ya really care for me darlin' and ya never even seen me." I shook my head. "I'll promise ya though I will give you anything in the world you want. I also want you to know that we will have some company soon. From what my Captain said yer friend Jacob Black was one of the shifters. He changed because of his anger for what happened between the mind reader and ya." I stroked her hair. It was so silky.

All of a sudden her fear spiked and I could only guess what it was. "Darlin' if yer worried about Edward there is no need." I kissed her on the lips this time. "I took care of him then brought you here then went back to burn him. He only had his arm fused back to his torso when I arrived back. He is long dead and wont hurt ya again. I promise." I couldn't help as the words spilled out of my mouth. I would do anything for this woman.

"I'm headin' outside to wait for our company." I told her with a kiss to the forehead. "I can still feel ya so don't worry."

I could feel her understanding so I headed to the door and went outside. I could feel worry, caution along with a lot of other emotions coming this way. I could also feel my mates who was just plan worried and trusting all at the same time. I knew she was worried about what things were coming but she trusted that I would be by her through it all. I could feel their emotions coming closer and I could smell the wolves and the three vampires. I was shocked when two giant wolves came to a skidding stop before they reached me. I felt their fear spike but their anger was overpowering it. I sent them a wave of calm because I didn't want to kill either of them.

Peter, Charlotte and the Doc came into the area next. Peter and Charlotte came up cautiously however the Doc came up quicker than I expected. When I growled at him he stopped and bowed his head. He knew that I was not going to tolerate him upsetting my mate. I felt her emotions pleading with me. I looked at Mr. Doc and tilted my head to the door.

"She hasn't screamed at all." I told him. "Is that normal?"

I must have not noticed because the two wolves were gone but two tall brown skinned males were standing in their places. I kept between them and my mate. From the first glance I saw that they looked like werewolves. In fact their stench was about the same except that it was more earthy.

"Where is she?" The younger of the two snarled as he took a step forward. "Where's Bells?" He said trying to keep his anger in control. I knew right then that he was the newest of the pack.

"You need to teach your kids respect." I snapped at the alpha. I knew he was it because of his stance.

He bowed his head and looked at the boy. "Sorry, Jacob is just worried about Bella. Her father is the chief of police and his father's best friend." he told us.

Carlisle frowned and looked at the Alpha. "Does Charlie know?" he asked worried. I wondered what these two leaders had going.

The alpha nodded. "He knows about us and thinks he knows what you are but hasn't mentioned it or wants to speak about it. The only one he talks to is Billy and then he only wants to know about the wolves not about our legends." He answered honestly.

"He's tellin' the truth." I said interrupting. I could feel that Carlisle getting upset. "What ever pact you had is still intact because if the wolves told him or he found out about their tribe that doesn't mean that he wants to know about you."

Carlisle looked from me back to the alpha. "Alright." He looked at both of the wolves. "Just so we know if charlie finds out he must move on the rez because of the fact that the Volturi would wish for him to be killed or changed." Both of the wolves nodded but jumped when a scream came from inside the cabin.

My eyes grew wide and looked at Peter who smiled and nodded. Bella was awake already? It has only been little over a day so far.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author note – Well here is the next chapter. I hope that all of you are loving it so far because some more twist and turns are coming up soon. Just wait and see. Bella is now awake and the wolves, Peter and Charlotte are there along with Carlisle. How will Bella feel around them? What 'food' source will she go for? Stay tuned for more... Keep reading and reviewing.**

_**~*Dragon*~**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer – don't own anything of twilight. I make no money writing this story or any of my others. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story and how it is going so far. I know the first two chapters are a little choppy but I think they work. So now I will get back to the next chapter...**

**Note:**

_-Bella's thoughts'-_

_~Major's thoughts'~_

_**-Bella's Beast thoughts'-**_

_**~God of Wars' thoughts'~**_

**Review:**

_-o0**Major's Pov**0o-_

"_**He's tellin' the truth." I said interrupting. I could feel that Carlisle getting upset. "What ever pact you had is still intact because if the wolves told him or he found out about their tribe that doesn't mean that he wants to know about you."**_

_**Carlisle looked from me back to the alpha. "Alright." He looked at both of the wolves. "Just so we know if charlie finds out he must move on the rez because of the fact that the Volturi would wish for him to be killed or changed." Both of the wolves nodded but jumped when a scream came from inside the cabin.**_

_**My eyes grew wide and looked at Peter who smiled and nodded. Bella was awake already? It has only been little over a day so far.**_

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I knew that the angel went outside to meet the people that were coming. I knew that Sam and Jacob were coming however I didn't know Peter and Charlotte. I was upset yet happy that Carlisle was coming because I didn't know what he would say. I was with Edward however I found out that Edward never loved me but my blood. I always thought that I was never good enough for him and he finally made it real. Of course my new angel was just as beautiful and I knew that I could never have him either. I was doomed to be alone.

When my heart started to race I felt the pain for the first time. I had never felt any pain before then but now I felt it full force. My heart sounded like a helicopter blades that were going. I wondered if it had already been three days. I knew from what Carlisle told me that it would take three but my angel told me that it had only been one day since I was bitten. I suddenly heard a loud piercing scream in the small cabin I was in. I then realized that it was me that was screaming. My back had bowed off the table as my heart started to slow. I had no idea how long it took but the next thing I knew was my heart was silent and I wasn't breathing. The blinding pain that I felt was gone. I frowned as I opened my eyes.

I gasped at the dust particles that were floating in the air like little planets. My eyes then focused on the wood that was used to make the cabin. I could see little mites that were eating away at the wood. I was shocked. I had never seen anything like this before. It was all so new to me. I thought about sitting up and found that I was already doing so. I brought my hand up and looked at it. My fingers were long and slender like a supermodels hand. I suddenly had the need to find a mirror to see what I looked like. I slowly swung my legs over the side of the bed and stood at human speed. I found that it wasn't at all that difficult.

When the door opened I crouched and hissed not knowing who it was. I would fight and defend myself until my angel came for me. I kept my eyes on the door as I spotted a God come walking in smiling at me. I could see the bite marks on his skin however instead of making me nervous I was happy he was here. He would be able to protect me. I slowly straightened out of my crouch and took a step forward. I felt a pull in my chest to this god before me. His red eyes look familiar as did his presences.

"My angel." I whispered. I then noticed that my voice had changed. My eyes grew wide because I didn't realize that my voice would change.

"It's alright Darlin'." The angel before me said as he stepped forward slowly. "My name is Major Jasper Whitlock, ma'am." He bowed slightly as he kept his eyes locked with mine. I knew that he was trying to show that he meant no threat.

Just then the flashes of Edward came flooding back into my mind. I glanced around the room trying to find an out. Jasper must have sensed this because the next thing I knew I was in his arms and crushed against his chest. A low rumble came from his chest that relaxed me. When a growl came from outside I jumped and hissed tightening my grip on him. I flipped us around and crouched in front of him. I had no idea why but I would never let anyone hurt him. He was to important to me.

"Shut the Fuck up out there!" Jasper snapped from behind me as he touched my shoulder. "Come on stand up its ok." He told me taking my hand. I felt the anger haze fade at his touch.

I nodded. "Ok." I answered standing beside him in the next instant. "Who is out there?" I cut my eyes to the door. I felt my muscles tense with worry.

His arm went around my shoulder and the other brought my eyes to his. I felt a calm wave wash over me and I took a breath then almost gagged. "What the hell is that!" I cried holding my nose.

The other outside along with Jasper were laughing at what I said. Jasper took my hand and lead me out the door. I then saw that Sam and Jake were standing there and the smell was coming from them. I raised an eyebrow and looked at Jake. He looked rather sheepishly. Sam on the other hand looked tense and worried. I thought that he needed to relax and he did. His eyes grew wide in surprise.

"What happened?" He asked looking at the others. I frowned. _-Did I do something wrong?-_

_**-No you did not.- **_Came a voice in the back of my mind. **_-It's your gift. Just by thinking something it will happen. This is an extremely powerful gift. If you wished for our mate to hear our thoughts just will it and he will.-_**

I smiled as I looked at Jasper. _-Jasper?-_

His eyes snapped to mine. _~Bella?~_ I nodded. His eyes softened as he pulled me in his arms.

"It seems my mate can make things happen by thought." Jasper told them. Jacob looked shocked.

"I always knew that you were weird." His eyes sparkled with mischief. I cut my eyes to Jasper and with his nod I jumped at Jake.

No one was ready because I was able to pin him to the ground straddling his waist. I raised a brow at him in question. "I thought you were strong?" I questioned as I tilted my head to the side.

Everyone behind me started to laugh at him even Sam. Jake huffed then he started to tremble. I felt the air around us get hot as I felt him shift. The next thing I knew I was thrown backwards and where Jake was lying was a giant wolf looking at me with his tongue hanging out on the side. I couldn't help but laugh at him. He just snorted at me as he flopped down on his hind legs.

"Oh I'm sorry Jakie." I couldn't help but taunt him. I was about to move towards him when the scent of fresh blood and semen came floating across my face. I snarled and bolted in the woods even before the others knew what had happened.

Not 5 miles from where the others were I heard a girl scream and cry for someone to help her. I snarled and ran faster I would not let anything happen to this girl. I soon came upon a scene that was straight out of a horror movie. The girl was slashed up and down her legs. There was blood clotting between her thighs where a rather large man was looming. I snarled at the sight before me. I rushed over and flung him away from the girl. When I looked down I spotted that she must have only been about 10. My rage built as I turned and found the man holding his dick rubbing himself up and down looking at me.

I didn't let him do anything else because my thirst surfaced as I glanced to his neck. I leap and broke his spine when I pinned him to the ground. I turned his head so fast that I snapped his neck. I leaned forward and latched onto the mans vein that supplied my food. I pulled the blood from his body til there was none left. I turned and looked at the girl who was shaking trying to cover herself. She was barely standing on wobbly legs as she tried to back away from me.

"Ple... Please..." She whimpered as she felt backwards.

I held out my hand but stopped. I could tell that she was afraid. "I wont hurt you. I promise. I just want to help you." I told her will her to trust me. She smiled then her eyes drooped and she went to fall.

I moved quicker than she could and caught her before she had the time to hit the ground. My blood lust had been sated so the blood that was caked on the girl did not bother me. I felt no blood lust at all holding this girl. However when I heard a twig snap behind me I picked the girl up in my arms and crouched over her shaking form. I snarled as two wolves came out of the woods along with Jasper and Peter. I didn't move away from her as the wolves came closer. I hissed at them and picked her up. I would not let them hurt her. She was already hurt enough.

When the young girl in my arms whimpered I placed her on the ground and began to check her over. I could see that she had been taken by the brute that I killed as well as been starved and beaten. There was only so much I could do for her. I wished my angel was here. I knew that Jasper could help her. I knew that someone had shifted because I felt the air around me shift. I had no idea who it was but whoever it was better not charge me or I would kill them. The little one in front of me was rather pitiful looking. She was skin and bones and I could see deep bruises on her arms and legs. Her clothing was almost gone except for bra that was hanging in tatters.

"Bells?" Came a deep voice from in front of me.

I snarled as I raised my eyes. It was Jake. "She's been hurt." I whimpered as I held her to me. She must have passed out because of her pain.

Charlotte and Carlisle then decided to come out of the woods and into the small clearing where the body and girl was at. Carlisle moved forward with Jasper at his side. Charlotte looked worried however I couldn't understand why she was worried. Jasper also looked confused. When Jake went to take her I jumped back three feet with a hiss. I would not let them take her. She was _my_ child. I would not give her up. She was hurt and I would tend to her. The only one near me was my mate and I was leery of him.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I was rather shocked when I entered the clearing with my mate crouched defensively over a young girl caked with dried blood and that looked no more than 9 or 10. There was a dead male body about 5 feet from where they were. I could feel mothering instincts rise within my mate. I was speechless because most female vampires don't have the mothering instincts after their change. It is lost during the burn. I held my hand out to stop Carlisle from approaching. She was protecting her child if anyone went to grab the girl all hell would break look or she would run. Just like she jumped back from Jacob she would do it to anyone. I knew that she would not run from me. I was her mate and alpha. She knew it even if instinctively.

"Everyone don't move." I ordered. "She is protecting the girl as her own." I whispered to them projecting the mothering instinct that Isabella was feeling towards the girl.

Carlisle gasped to my side along with Peter, Charlotte, Sam and Jacob. "She cares for the girl as her own." Sam sounded surprised. Of course his feelings were shock, surprise, concern and guilt.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Sam." I told him cutting my eyes to him. "Isabella may be a newborn but she is rather special. She feed from the rapist yet when she saw the girl hurt and wounded she changed her instinct to protect her instead of feeding." I tried to explain to him. Sam nodded but Jacob looked worried.

"I told ya major that Lil' Bit would be special." Peter told me from behind no doubt hiding behind me and his mate.

Just then I heard a smack which only would mean, "Peter Whitlock don't you hide behind me!" Charlotte scolded. Isabella bared her teeth at us. I hissed at them to be quiet. I didn't want her to hurt the girl. After all she was after all to young to be changed but would be killed because Bella doesn't realize her own strength.

"How do we get the girl out of there?" He asked no taking his eyes off Isabella or the young girl. "From what I smell the girl needs medical attention." His eyes came to mine quickly.

He was worried about the same thing I was. I just nodded telling him silently to just wait til I spoke to her. He returned my nod with a quick motion as he turned back to my mate who was rocking the young girl back and forth at this time. I moved a little bit closer not to scare her. I wanted to get as close as I could without her bolting from me like she did Jacob. I knew that it was instinct to move away from the danger but it still hurt his feelings.

"I'll go to her but no one else move." I looked around and found everyone nodding in understanding. Their feelings were also on the same frequency.

I took one more step before I called out her name. "Isabella?" I called to her. When she looked up from the girl I gave her my grin. "Come on Darlin' she needs help." I held out my hand for her to take.

Her eyes kept going from mine to the girl in her arms. "She's hurt." My mate whimpered as she buried her head in the girls neck. I held my breathe thinking the worse. "Please help her, Jasper." She begged me, raising her head, her eyes glistening with un-shed venom. "I don't want my baby to die." She kept rocking back and forth with the girl curled up in her arms. I was shocked that the young girl was not the least bit scared. Even with the girl unconscious she should pull away from her. Not towards her.

I nodded walking forward and pulling them both up with me. "Lets take her back to the cabin then we can let Carlisle take a look at her." I noticed that Isabella narrowed her eyes and pulled away with the girl in her arms. "You can stay but he needs to take care of her. The others will stay outside. Peter and Charlotte will make sure of it." I told her gently.

Isabella nodded shifting the girl til she was holding her like a baby. "I'll carry her." She told me then she was off.

I waved at the others to follow as I took off back to the cabin following my mates scent. Carlisle was right behind me. He was also feeling the shock that I felt when I saw her holding a human child, no more than 9 or 10, in her arms without hurting the girl. She was even whispering soothing words to her like a mother would. I knew that Peter and Carlisle moved faster because we passed a trail of three nomads that were stalking my mate and daughter. I snarled as I pushed myself faster. I could feel the God of War rattling the chains that tied him down at the thought of his mate and child in harms way. I told him I would take care of it however he would not listen. I finally let him out that way he could deal with all three of them without the others. I wanted their attention on my mate and child.

When we came into the clearing around the cabin Isabella was crouched in front f the door hissing at the three of them. The female was in the center and the dark haired male was on the right while the blond guy was on her left. The female smirked as she looked at Bella up and down.

"Why not just hand her over?" She asked, curious. "If you are going to feed on her then share." I could feel Isabella's anger rise.

"You will **NOT** feed from my daughter." With that a shimmering blue barrier was pushed outward around the cabin and Bella. I was rather shocked.

"Then we'll just have to take her from you." The blond told her inching forward. "The girl is no more than our food source." He smirked.

Isabella snarled as she leap the distance between the four of them. She took the blond male down and ripped his head off but not before he bit her wrist. She snarled and tossed his head to the side. The guy with the dreads was backing up as though he didn't wish to get involved. I cut my eyes to Carlisle and Peter. Peter nodded knowing what I was asking of him. He rushed off and circled around and grabbed the guy with the dreads. Peter pulled him away that way Isabella could keep her eye on the red headed female.

They were circling each other with their teeth bared. I knew that my mate would be able to take her down however I didn't know if she knew how to fight. From what I could tell the blond male and the female were mated and if you killed one you would need to kill the other or they would come for you because of the revenge that would push them. I watched as the red head lunged for my mate. With her barrier up I was unable to get to her.

The red head turned just in time to miss the claws of Isabella however she grabbed the red head by the back of the shirt and flung her away from the cabin. My mate rushed the red head and started to throw punches and kicks as though she knew how to fight. I was in shock until I saw the red head smirked as she jumped and kicked my mate under the chin which tossed her back in front of the cabin. The female looked at the guy with dreads then turned and ran from the fight. I believe she may have a gift but I couldn't tell what it was. As soon as the red head was gone Isabella turned and snarled at the guy with dreads. I rushed to her side while Carlisle went inside to check on the human child.

"How can you stay with the human and not feed from her?" The only guy left asked looking at Isabella then to me. "She is a newborn is she not?"

I nodded touched her arm. "Come Isabella if he meant any harm he would have been in the fight." I told her making her look at me. "He will stay outside with the others while we check on _our_ daughter."

Isabella nodded then turned to the cabin. I looked at Peter and nodded. He let the dread guy go which stayed in front of me. "My name is Laurent." He told me politely. "The others that were with me was James and Victoria. They are mates and you will need to kill her or she will come for the child."

"Thanks you for that." I turned to the cabin. "I believe that Cullen's have cousins up in Alaska on the same diet if you wish to try." I turned and walked to the door. I kept my movements slow and calculated because I did not wish for my mate to be upset more than she was already.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Dun dun dun... Ok now that we have a human child no more than 9 or 10 what will happen? James is dead, Victoria escaped and Laurent is a nice. Well that is quite a twist isn't it? Hope you have enjoyed this chapter its over 3300 words I guess I got carried away with the writing. (Smiles shyly)**

**~*Dragon*~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer – Don't own twilight but that is ok cause I can play with the characters. Um... that didn't sound good. Oops. Ok now I know that everyone is thrilled about the last chapter so here is the next one. Thanks to all my readers and reviewers. You all are the best there is.. Now onwards...**

**Note:**

_-Bella's thoughts'-_

_~Major's thoughts'~_

_**-Bella's Beast thoughts'-**_

_**~God of Wars' thoughts'~**_

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Major's Pov_**_0o-_

_**Isabella nodded then turned to the cabin. I looked at Peter and nodded. He let the dread guy go which stayed in front of me. "My name is Laurent." He told me politely. "The others that were with me was James and Victoria. They are mates and you will need to kill her or she will come for the child."**_

"**_Thanks you for that." I turned to the cabin. "I believe that Cullen's have cousins up in Alaska on the same diet if you wish to try." I turned and walked to the door. I kept my movements slow and calculated because I did not wish for my mate to be upset more than she was already._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I was still filled with rage at the thought of someone taking my child from me. I knew that I could not have children even when I was human but something drew me to this girl. I would make sure that she lived a happy life. Opening the door I spotted Carlisle kneeling next to her. She was talking very quietly.

"Kassie, I want you to tell me if this hurts." Carlisle asked pushing on her lower stomach. She winced and I could see her pain.

"It hurts." She whimpered softly. Carlisle nodded cutting his eyes to me.

"She has been 'hurt' numerous times from what I can gather." He was talking low as not to scare her. "She will never have children. She has to much damage." I nodded moving forward.

As soon as Kassie saw me she tried to get up. "Kassie you must stay lying down." Carlisle ordered her softly. Kassie's eyes were trained on me.

"Please." Her eyes pleaded with me. In no more of a blink of an eye I was beside her, with her in my arms. She curled up into me like a small child. Carlisle was staring at us wide eyed.

I raised my lip to show my teeth. He got the hint as he backed away and headed towards the door, all the while he kept his head down and eyes on me. I nodded when he was far enough away. Just then the door opened and Kassie whimpered in fear. Suddenly I felt a calmness whirl around the room. I knew that Jasper had come in. I nodded for him to let Jasper enter because he was the only one I knew would not hurt her. He had called her _our _daughter. I wondered why he called her that?

Jasper came in with his eyes trained on me and Kassie. Kassie's eyes were closed but I knew that she wasn't asleep just resting. I knew that it had been hard on her. I would make sure that she was treated right. I had to raise myself and Renee so I knew that I could raise a girl of 10. Carlisle exited the cabin leaving Jasper, Kassie and I alone in the cabin. He slowly made his way over to me and Kassie seemed to tremble.

"Kassie?" I called to her softly. She raised her head up and looked at me with bright blue eyes.

Her blond hair was messy and dirty along with other things that I could still smell on her skin. I could smell at least 3 different odors from guys. I almost gagged at the thought of someone hurting my child. Jasper stopped as soon as she looked over at him. She tensed slightly then relaxed when she watched his face. She held her hand out for him to come forward. He looked back at me and watched my face as he came closer. I just smiled at him.

"Can you tell me a little bit about yourself, sugar?" Jasper asked calmly. Kassie nodded.

"My mom sold me for drugs and that guys was the fourth one who bought me." She started to shake in my arms. I tightened my arms around her. "Why do you have different color eyes?" She looked at mine then Jaspers'. "You have an amber color while hers is bright red but the doctor had golden eyes." She tilted her head to the side.

"Well darlin'." Jasper smirked at her. "We are very different than humans but we tend to blend in. The only thing that is different is our temperature, food, and eye color. Some have red but some have gold like Carlisle and his family."

Kassie nodded in understanding. "Does that mean you wont keep me? Because your different." She cringed into my arms even more. "Do I have to go back?"

I growled low enough where Kassie couldn't hear me. "No sweet heart." I told her. "You are going to be living with me." I smiled at her even though I was raging on the inside.

Her eyes brightened as she wrapped her arms around me. I stared at Jasper for a second the wrapped my arms around her easy as not to break her. For some reason it felt natural to be a vampire. I just shrugged it off as for me being prepared for this to happen. When she pulled back she had tears running down her face. I wiped them away and looked at Jasper.

"Do you think that someone can get some clothing for her?" I glanced down at her tore clothing.

Jasper nodded however when he went to the door there was a knock. Kassie jumped and clung to me tighter. Jasper narrowed his eyes as he opened the door but soon his stance changed. Whoever it was, wasn't going to hurt Kassie. I kept my arms around her as a short dark haired vampire came in to the room. I frowned when Jasper smiled and exited the room. The female had clothing in her arms that I assumed were for Kassie.

"My name's Charlotte but family calls me Char." Charlotte told me as she came forwards slowly. "I have some cloths for the girl." She held out the clothes in her hands.

Kassie looked from her to me. "Can I?" She asked timidly. I nodded and watched as she bolted out of my lap and grabbed the clothing and ran to what I assumed was the bathroom in the cabin. As soon as the door shut I hear crying. I knew that she needed sometime to deal with what had happened to her. I turned my eyes back to Char in front of me.

"You are truly remarkable." She stared at me in wonder. I raised a brow.

"Why is that?" I asked sitting on the edge of the bed. I wanted to be close to the door in case Kassie was frightened by Charlotte.

"You are extremely gifted for one." Charlotte went to the other wall and slid down til she sat on the floor. "You're also very controlled for a newborn. Most newborns arn't able to be around humans because of their blood lust." She smiled at me sweetly.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

Hearing that my mate and Char were getting along was a wonderful feeling. I knew she would need another female to talk to when we head back home. I turned to Peter who was speaking to Carlisle, Sam, Jacob and Laurent. I wondered what they thought about my mate. I decided to ask 'em.

"Captain." I called. Peter straightened and came over to me.

"Yes sir?" He asked raising a brow. "What can I get for ya?"

I rolled my eyes. "As soon as Kassie is ready to leave we will be headin' back to the Cullens house that way the Doc can take care of her better." I told him as well as the others.

Carlisle nodded as he looked at Laurent. "Will you be joining us?" he asked politely.

Laurent shook his head. "No I will head up north to find your cousins. James and Victoria thought it to be a game to see how far they could push the newborn until she hurt the girl. I wanted no part of it. I only hunt men or criminals. Never woman or children. However I do make some exceptions." He told us as he took off.

I knew that it was because he was scared of me and my mate. As he should be. I smirked as I watched him run away. Just then the door opened and Charlotte came out with Isabella behind her with Kassie in her arms wrapped in a thick blanket. I went over to her and held my arms out.

"May I?" I asked my mate. Which I still needed to speak to her about that.

Isabella eyed me wearily but handed Kassie over. The girl curled up in my arms as if I was the safest place in the world. I was shocked at the amount of love that this young girl held for my Belle and I. She loved us as though we were her parents. I just kissed the top of her head and looked at the others.

"Let's get the little one home that way she can get warm." Peter said as he held Charlotte to his chest. I felt longing coming from my mate along with sadness and anger. I wonder who she longed for of course I knew about the sadness and anger. That was directed at Edward.

"Jacob and I will be heading back to speak with the elders about Kassie and Bella." Sam announced before we left. "I also want to make sure that everyone is aware that we have three (Looks at Bella) or four criminal feeding vampires in the town."

Jacob moved towards my Bella. "I'll see ya later, Bells." He quickly gave her a hug then kissed her head before he stepped back and phased. I smirked as I watched my Belle as she patted his huge head. He snorted then took off with Sam right behind him. I could feel the love the boy had for her however there was something about his love that was brotherly. I looked at my mate and smiled.

"Lets get going." I said as I took off with Belle right behind me.

Peter, Charlotte and Carlisle were following right behind us. I knew that we were getting close when I heard a screech then a loud thud. Carlisle rushed forward and into the house. Peter, Charlotte and Belle hurried pass me and flew into the house. Suddenly Alice was sent flying through the window to the right. I jumped to of the way that way Kassie would get injured. While the glass would do nothing for me Kassie would be hurt badly and she was already dealing with to much as it is.

I rushed pass the chaos downstairs and headed to the first bedroom that I found. It looked like a males room and from the scent it was the mind readers. I smirked as I layed her down on a lounge chair that was in the room. I knew that my mate would be up here shortly after the little pixie was taken care of. As I went to pull away from Kassie she tightened her grip on my shirt. I could have easily removed her hands however I felt her fright from what was going on down stairs. I picked her up and sat with my back to the headboard while I held her in my arms.

"Can I ask ya somethin' Darlin?" I asked quietly as not to scare her. Kassie nodded her head without speaking. I frowned. "Why don't you talk?" I pulled her face away from my chest and looked into her eyes.

She dropped her eyes and bit her lip. I can remember my Belle doing something like that. In fact she looked like my Belle but with blond hair. "My mother told me that if I spoke without permission that she would beat me." She dropped her head back to my chest. "Please don't let anyone take me." She cried as she hung to me like her life line. I could feel her scared feelings along with comfort and happiness.

"You do realize that you are different from us don't you?" I asked her. I needed her to know what we were. She was old enough.

"I know that you have eyes the color of blood and that your pale and cold." She looked up with a thoughtful expression on her face. "You drink blood?" She tilted her head to the side.

I nodded then thought of something. "Did you see what my... um... Isabella did to the man that hurt you?" I kept my powers locked on her feelings. I needed to know if I needed to knock her out if she was to upset.

Kassie bit her lip and frowned. "She slung him across the clearing with ease then broke his neck before she bit into his neck. I could see the blood running out of the corners of her mouth." She shivered at that. "But she saved me." Her determination was clear.

"That she did sweet heart." I wanted to ask the most simple question however the little girl beat me to it.

"You guys are vampires!" She whispered looking in my eyes. I felt her emotions and I was surprised at what I found. Happiness, Joy, compassion, love, loyalty and uncertainty. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" She slightly pulled away from me.

I gave her a kiss on the forehead. "No Darlin', none of us will hurt you." I told her moving her around that way she sat in front of me. "However I need to tell you some thing's about us." I waited for her nod. She was paying close attention to what I had to say. "I am goin' to tell ya what the red and golden eyes mean."

"I think I know!" She answered feeling excited. "Red is for human blood and gold is for animal. Blue is for sea creatures." She said happily.

I frowned at the '_blue is for sea creatures'_ comment. "Kassie I have another question. Where did you see a vampire with blue eyes?" Her forehead creased in thought.

"My mother told me that she had a special guest coming. I opened the door and he was rather pale like you." She kept her gaze focused on one point. "Except for having gold or red eyes he had blue. I could smell the blood on him and see some of it to. He would come over covered in blood but..." She bit her lip again.

"But what Darlin?" I felt her feeling go to worried to scared.

"He told mother that if I or her told anyone about him that he would kill me then kill her." She looked up at me with teary eyes.

I pulled her close to me. "Don't worry darlin' no one will hurt you or us." I reassured her. "We will protect you always." I promised her.

Kassie didn't say anything but just snuggled in my arms and went to sleep. I smiled as I looked down at her. When I first came here to Forks I was looking for my mate but what I received in return was my mate and a child that looked up to me for protection. I knew that this was getting into territory where I knew nothing. I finally decided to speak to the coven leader here to find out if there was anything that we needed to do while Kassie was human. Of course Belle would be able to tell me about some of them things but first I needed to speak to her about being my mate. I had also said it more than once today when I was speaking to someone.

That would be for tomorrow.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope you all like this story so far. Yes The Major is a little soft but you have to realize that he is holding a human child in his arms so yeah he is a little soft at the moment but just remember he still is rather... um... dominant. So with everyone other than Kassie he will be Major Jasper Whitlock. Just wanna tell you before I get a review asking about it. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight but I do own my laptop. Yah! Ok now I know that I threw in a little twist with the blue eyes from sea creatures. However there is a reason for that. XD! The first Pov is Bella tending to Alice. I knew that my readers wanted to know what she will get for hurting Jasper and keeping her away from her mate. OH this is going to be good. Stay tuned...**

**A/N -**_ Mental Communication _

**Bella's Beast Name is Enyo... Thanks for Xo BellaItalia oX because I was going to use Athena and she told me Athena was Ares sister. Oops! **

_-Bella's thoughts'-_

_~Major's thoughts'~_

_**-Bella's Beast thoughts'- **_

_**~God of Wars' thoughts'~**_

**Note – If I use your ideas and don't know it thanks. One of my readers posted that I used some ideas from other writers but um the stories she said that I received them from I haven't read? I just thought of it and posted. SO I have ideas just like everyone else. If I upset you then I am sorry but there are some stories that I have read yet and if I use an idea from them then SORRY!**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Major's Pov_**_0o-_

**_Kassie didn't say anything but just snuggled in my arms and went to sleep. I smiled as I looked down at her. When I first came here to Forks I was looking for my mate but what I received in return was my mate and a child that looked up to me for protection. I knew that this was getting into territory where I knew nothing. I finally decided to speak to the coven leader here to find out if there was anything that we needed to do while Kassie was human. Of course Belle would be able to tell me about some of them things but first I needed to speak to her about being my mate. I had also said it more than once today when I was speaking to someone._**

**_That would be for tomorrow. _**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

As soon as we entered the clearing I wished to hear Alice's thoughts and was rather pissed at what I heard.

_As soon as I kill that bitch of a human then I can kill Bella. I will not have her take Jasper away from me. He is _**_MY_**_ mate and I am his not that slut..._

I couldn't take anymore as I took off into the house. As soon as I entered Alice began to receive a vision. I didn't give anytime to move as I rushed her and threw through the window behind her. I snarled as I stalked towards her. I felt Jasper head up to the room that was secure even from Emmett. I knew that him and Kassie would be safe in there. Carlisle had made it when I began coming over a lot. He was worried that Edward, since I was his singer, would snap and try to drain me. Carlisle said that I needed a place to go when they tried to get him to calm down.

I tilted my head to the side as I now stood above her my lips pulled back from my teeth. "You really are stupid arn't ya pixie?" I smirked as I saw her eyes grew wide with fear. "So you and Edward were mated but you kept it from everyone." I heard growls around me. "Then you tried to get him to kill me while you would be able to snatch **MY** mate from me!" I picked her up by her throat and let her hang there kicking her legs trying to get me to set her down. I didn't even think about the words that came out of my mouth. I was running on pure instinct.

"**NO!** He is **MINE!**" She hissed as me her eyes black with anger. "Jasper Whitlock is My Mate!"

"No, he is mine." I told her coldly as I let go of her neck.

However she was still not able to touch the ground. She looked down and froze. I knew that she saw before what I was planing to do to her. I smirked as I moved backwards until I was about 2 feet from her. I kept my eyes locked on her as I narrowed them. She kept looking around for someone to help her however Esme, Carlisle, Emmett and Rosalie were just glaring at her. No doubt if Edward was here he would try to have stopped me. Peter and Charlotte were looking rather pleased.

"He will never be yours Bella!" Alice yelled at me with hatred in her eyes. "He is my true mate and will never love you like he will love me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I finally realized that Alice was completely crazy. "I now know why they placed you in the loony bin." I said calmly looking at her blinking. Her face twisted in anger. I just chuckled.

"Pain." I smirked at her watching her eyes widen in shock.

Alice dropped to the ground screaming and convulsing, as if she was having a seizure. The others looked on in shock and amazement. I could see that Peter was smiling like a kid on Christmas. I suddenly wondered what he knew what I planned to do. I knew that unlike Alice, Peter was a good man or Jasper wouldn't be with him. I mentally slapped myself to get my head back in the game. I turned to see that Alice was up on her feet still shaking because of the pain I was inflicting on her. I wondered if she was able to keep it up much longer. I turned up the volume of the pain.

"I will kill you." She said to calmly as she started to walk towards me. "I knew that the first time I had a vision of you, you needed to be destroyed. I never thought that Jasper would come here looking for you but all I need to do is kill you then take him as mine." She smirked as she disappeared. I knew that she was trying to get behind me.

I let her as I felt the wind coming towards me get colder I moved slightly to the left and slammed my elbow into her ribs. I heard the satisfying snap of two of her ribs as I moved forward and turned to knee her in the face sending her flying backwards about three feet. She had a crack in her forehead yet it was already healing. I was about to rush her when she jumped up and flee the area. I snarled and went to go after her when I was sent crashing to the ground. I turned in a crouch to attack my attacker until I saw who it was. Jasper had come to stop me. I realized that the only reason he stopped me was because what she said was true, he was her mate and he wished for her to get away.

I stood staring wide eyed at him. "You will pay for that." I snarled as I narrowed my eyes in anger.

I looked around and saw that everyone had left us standing out here in front of the house. I could hear them with Kassie and knew that my daughter was fine. I turned my eyes back to the man in front of me and lowered myself into a crouch. I could feel something darker trying to push me back and take over. I was scared to let her take over. All she thought of was war and fighting.

**_-Let me take over and we can show him just what we are made of.-_** She told me. **_ -He will never care for you just like she said. If he was our mate then he would have followed us to go after her.-_**

_-I will still be me?-_ I worried about losing myself to my darker half.

**_-How about we meet in the middle?-_** She asked innocently. **_-Let me take over however you can watch from where I am inside our mind.-_**

_-Who are you?-_ I asked her. I couldn't believe I would have a counter part.

**_-Call me Enyo. Your revenging half.-_**

I could feel the power just beneath the surface. Jasper and I were circling around each other with our eyes locked. His were black with a bright red ring around the pupil. I could see myself in his eyes and just smirked. I stopped and straightened as I bowed my head and let my arms hang to my side. I closed my eyes and let her take over. I didn't even get her name.

-o0**Enyo's Pov**0o-

I opened my eyes at the traitor and lifted on side of my lip as I started to circle him. I could tell in his eyes that he knew that I was no longer Bella. I smirked at the thought. I would prove to him who the dominant partner is. Unlike Bella who could not feel the pull because of her blindness to its power, I could feel it and it was extremely painful to see my mate turning against me.

"So you would let that bitch get away." I hissed as I kept moving around him. I could see him waring with himself. "Oh come now Major you know what I mean."

"That is enough Belle." He said in an ordering tone. I snorted at him stopping in front of him.

"I am not your Belle." I narrowed my eyes crossing my arms with my feet shoulder width apart. "I am Enyo." I smirked when his eyes turned darker.

-o0**God Of War's Pov**0o-

I smirked as I came forward and looked at my my mate. I could feel her anger, love and devotion. Her loyalty was maddening. Then I realized that what stupid counter part did. He cut her off when she went after the bitch that called me hers. I looked her over and smiled. She was beyond beautiful. She was the Warrior Goddess come to life. As I took a step towards her she took two back. I grinned. I knew that at this moment she thought she was the dominant part.

"What'cha thinkin' Darlin?" I purred to her watching her eyes soften just a bit before she harden them again. "Your emotions are all over the place." I straightened to my full height. Enyo's lust spiked but she quickly pushed it down.

"You protected someone over me!" She half yelled half hissed at me. "If you were my mate then you would not have stopped me from running after that pixie bitch!" She was ready to do something however what she did do stunned not only me but The Major as well.

Enyo turned and ran into the woods to the north. Snarling I took off after her. I would not let her get away from me. The further into the woods I got I could smell her scent as it wafted up around my body. My jeans were getting tighter by the minute. When her scent stopped I grinned as I looked around. Little minx hid her scent or she took to the tree tops. I looked up and spotted her boots on a limb that was about 10 ft off the ground and to my right. I bent my legs then pushed myself up as I jumped on her limb. I pushed her against the trunk and placed my right thigh in between her legs. Her eyes widen as she felt what she did to me.

"You shouldn't have ran lil girl." I ground my hips into hers. Her black eyes turned into fully black except for a ruby red ring around the iris. "Now I'm gonna have to punish ya." I bent forward and licked her neck with one long sweep of my tongue. I felt her shiver against me.

"I'm not a little girl." She hissed as she bit into my shoulder. I growled as I pulled away which is what she wanted.

She took off again and I snarled loudly because she was wearing on my patience. As I kept running I realized that she is trying to confuse me. She had went over her trail about five times in order to lose me. I stopped and smirked. The little vixen was rather smart. I jumped in the tree tops but to far up that way I could see where she would be running next. As soon as I landed soundlessly on a branch that I had a prefect view from I spotted her about a mile away frozen to her spot.

"What is she doing?" I murmured to myself. I couldn't help but watch as she walked carelessly over to a stream and pull off her shirt and pants throwing them on the bank as she dove in. I grinned as I jumped down and took off in her direction. I would catch up to her and when I did she was in for quite the surprise.

-o0**Kassie's Pov**0o-

I looked around the room where Jasper brought me. He was rather nice, surprising on his eye color. The vampire with blue eyes told me that very few dined from sea creatures thus the reason hardly any of them knew about them being able to feed under water. Sighing I wondered where my mother was. I knew that she was the only thing that was even close. When a knock on the door came I jumped about a foot off the bed. Jasper told me that I mustn't open it for anyone.

"Kassie, are you ok in there?" Came a deep voice. I recognized it as Carlisle the doctor.

"Um... where's mom?" I asked in a hush tone. I didn't want to upset any of them. When I upset mom's special client she would always beat me because he was to strong to do so but he would always tell her what to do to me. One time she beat me with a base ball bat because I had asked him a question.

"If you would Kassie, I would like you to open the door." He asked me politely. I frowned.

"Jasper told me I wasn't allowed to open it unless he told me I could." I told them what he said.

"Don't worry sweet heart the Major ain't gonna be mad if ya open the door." Came another voice that I recognized. It was Jasper's friend, Peter. I heard the others talking.

I sighed getting up from my spot on the bed. "If I get in trouble I will be blaming you." I said quietly. I knew that they could hear me. I went over to the door, unlocked and opened it that way the others could come in. I was not going to leave this room. Jasper told me not to and I was going to obey him on that part. I went back over and sat down on the end of the bed. Carlisle, Peter, Charlotte and another woman came in then shut the door. I could tell that there were others but they decided against coming in.

"Who are you?" I whispered looking at the other woman who was standing by Carlisle.

She smiled sweetly as she moved over to me. "My name is Esme. I am Carlisle's mate and wife." She sat down and brushed my unruly hair out of my face. "Would you like something to eat?" She asked with a grin in place. I nodded swallowing. I wondered if she would be upset if I wanted something.

"Don't ya worry." Peter caught my attention. "Mr. and Mrs. Cullen are good people and will take care of ya til the Major and his mate gets back." He shot a grin at the other two.

Carlisle gasped along with Esme. "Do you mean that Bella was never Edward's mate?" Esme whispered. I guess they forgot I was in the room. I scoffed. I was half out of it and I still could see that he cared for her.

Peter nodded. "Bella and Edward were never mates but Major and Bella are however when the Major stopped her from going after Alice he pissed her off." He smirked leaning against the window sill. "At this point and time they wont be back til morning." He shot a look at me and winked.

"What does that mean?" I asked innocently. "To be mated?"

"They are soul mates." Esme explained to me. "Bella is the other part of the Majors soul. With a mate you don't have to change your ways in order to get them to love you." Her eyes shined with knowledge of such a gift. My head dropped in sadness.

"Does that mean they will want to get rid of me?" I didn't want to look them in the eyes. I could always feared that I would be sent back. A hand rested on my shoulder.

"No, you are not going back." Peter whispered to me sitting beside me. "Bella and the Major love you like their own and it is almost non-existence for a female vampire to feel protected over a young child because when they are changed their instinctive mothering instinct changes. Some keep the mothering instinct but others lose it."

Just then a large bulky guy came in with a blond on his arm. They had a tray of food and a glass of orange juice. I smiled as I blushed. The others in the room started to laugh as the big guy came over and sat the tray down in front of me. He ruffled my hair before he went back to the girls side. She then came over and sat the glass down and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled finally knowing that I had a family that would take care of me. Just like I always wanted.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that this chapter has given you some things to think about. I also want to remind my readers that this is a rated M story so there will be some fun scenes in the next chapter. Thanks for Xo BellaItalia oX for letting me know that Athena is Ares sister and that Enyo would be a better name for an alternate personality. I used it not only in this story but Death is only the beginning... Chapter 5 for Death is only the Beginning will be up shortly...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. Here is the next chapter of Unbelievable. Also I would like to tell you that this chapter will have some adults scenes within it so if you do not wish to read it then you do not have to but you have been warned.**

_-Bella's thoughts'-_

_~Major's thoughts'~_

_**-Enyo's thoughts'- **_

_**~God of Wars' thoughts'~**_

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Kassie's Pov_**_0o-_

"**_Does that mean they will want to get rid of me?" I didn't want to look them in the eyes. I could always feared that I would be sent back. A hand rested on my shoulder._**

"**_No, you are not going back." Peter whispered to me sitting beside me. "Bella and the Major love you like their own and it is almost non-existence for a female vampire to feel protected over a young child because when they are changed their instinctive mothering instinct changes. Some keep the mothering instinct but others lose it."_**

**_Just then a large bulky guy came in with a blond on his arm. They had a tray of food and a glass of orange juice. I smiled as I blushed. The others in the room started to laugh as the big guy came over and sat the tray down in front of me. He ruffled my hair before he went back to the girls side. She then came over and sat the glass down and kissed me on the cheek. I smiled finally knowing that I had a family that would take care of me. Just like I always wanted._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Enyo's Pov**0o-

I could feel my mate getting closer as I sat on the bottom of the river. I pushed myself up and broke the water as he entered the small area by the bank of the river. I kept my eyes narrowed as I swam over to the edge and jumped out. I walked over to my clothes but when I felt the wind shift behind me I moved out of the way and smirked when my mate stood where I just stood not two minutes ago. I snorted as I crossed my arms.

"Do you really think that I would fall into your arms?" I spat. "Especially after you kept me from going after that tramp that screamed at the top of her lungs that you were** HERS**!" I could feel my anger rise.

My mate's eyes softened. "I just wanna talk to ya about us bein' mates." He took a step but I took two backwards with my arms ready to attack. I crouched in an attack stance.

"What do you want to talk about?" I questioned him not moving from my position. "How you betray your mate or how you protect someone else over your mate?" I hissed the questions at him like bullets. I was rather shocked when he snarled at me.

"Is that what you think?" He yelled. "That I was protecting her over you!" His eyes grew darker than I thought possible.

"Of course it is!" I snarled back. "You stopped me from going after her. **YOU LET HER GET AWAY!**"

"That girl was not just a seer, woman." His growled as he stalked towards me slowly. "She has another gift that no one knows of except the mind reader that I killed. I was keeping you safe!"

I had enough of him spouting nonsense. I would make him pay for taking her side. Letting her get away from me before I could kill her. I was stronger than her and I could have taken her and I will show _my mate_ just how I would taken care of her. I crouched and lunged ready to knock some sense into him however he moved at the last minute but was unable to land a hit because I ducked and kicked his feet out from under him. I smirked as I jumped up and readied myself for him to stand. I would not take him when he was lying down. He will have to fight me to gain my respect.

He jumped up and turned to me with a sneer on his face. I just smirked at him. I waved at him to come at me again and he came just like he was called. I jumped and flipped over him and kicked him in the back sending him into the river in front of him. I chuckled as I watched him launch himself out of the water and land on the bank of the river soaked to the skin. His clothing was hanging on him as though they were his second skin. He ripped his shirt off and threw it over where my clothes were still lying. I swallowed suddenly realizing that it wasn't the best idea that I had come up with. When my eyes moved up his body I found that he was smirking at me.

_-You do realize he is an empath, right?-_ Bella supplied.

Shit, I had forgot! I could hear her laughing as I turned my attention back to the God of War and found that he was smirking about a foot from me. He was in reach of grabbing me if I moved the wrong way. I could see the lust in his eyes but I didn't want him to forget that he had hurt me. I raised a brow as I jumped backwards and watched as his eyes darken with anger.

**_-Does he really think that I will make it that easy on him?-_** I couldn't help asking Bella or as he liked to call her Belle. She didn't reply to me.

"You're playin' with fire darlin'." He called to me walking towards the tree I was in.

"Really and here I thought I was playing with the God of War?" I sneered jumping out of the tree and landing before him.

When he swung his hand to grab me I ducked and moved away from him. I stood and turned to see him growling as he turned towards me. I could tell that I was pissing him off because he was projecting his anger all over the place. I held out my hand and waved at him to attack. He didn't disappoint me as he lunged at me. Yet I was ready and danced out of the way smirking while he was growling. I was great at dodging him but in an actual fight I would meet my match.

-o0**God of War's Pov**0o-

I watched as she danced away from me. I could feel her excitement and enjoyment as she moved away. I finally realized that she was playing with me. Yes she was upset with me but there was something else there that she was doing. I smirked as I watched her stopped and turn to look at me.

"Why are ya playin' around darlin'?" I asked her with my hands on my hips. "I thought you were going to teach me a lesson." I raised a brow at her.

I could feel her anger rise as she narrowed her eyes. I grinned as she rushed towards me. I dodged the first swipe at me but the second on hit me right in the chest. Growling I went to grab her but she moved out of my way again. When she went to hit me again in the face I snatched her arm and spun her around pressing her back against my chest and pressing her into a trunk of a tree that was in front of her. I could feel her anger and lust raise higher as she wiggled against me.

"You might wanna stop that Darlin'." I told her grounding my hips and arousal into her ass.

Enyo moaned as she pushed back into me however she caught herself before she started to purr. I had to hold back my smirk as I flipped her around and pressed myself between her legs while I held her against the tree. I bent my head and ran my nose up her neck and licked the bottom of her ear. She whimpered against me as her anger became nonexistent while her lust skyrocketed.

"What are you doing to me?" She moaned as I pressed into her harder. "I cant stay mad at you."

I smirked against her neck. "Of course ya cant Darlin'. I'm yer mate and you cant be mad at your mate more than a few minutes and you can never hurt yer mate." I pressed and open mouthed kiss against where her pulse point use to be.

Her legs were around my waist as she pressed her heated core into me even harder. The only clothing between us were her panties and my jeans. With that thought I ripped her panties off and heard her gasp. I smirked as I looked up in her eyes. They were wide in shock and lust. The next thing I knew I was hearing a ripping sound and looked down to see that she had tore of my pants. I grabbed her wrist and pinned them above her head.

"You do know that I don't have any pants here darlin'." I inched my face closer to hers. "Why did you do that?"

Her eyes darkened and a smile spread across her face. "Because if I hadn't I couldn't have done this." She purred as she raised up and slammed back down onto my harden shaft.

We both groaned as she started to move up and down. I snarled as she took control out of my hands. I locked eyes with her and pulled away. "Get on yer hands and knees." I commanded.

I figured she would fight me on this but she dropped to her knees and as soon as she bent over I was on her. She gasped as I shoved my harden arousal into her weeping core. I snarled as I pulled out and slammed back in. She was withering under me moaning for more.

"Please..." She pleaded. "Major, more!"

I smirked as I pulled out and slammed back into her at vampire speed. She was screaming my name to the heavens as I kept the rhythm going. I felt her walls flutter around my cock and knew that she was close. I bent over her back still moving within her and wrapped on hand around her waist while the other snaked down and pinched her clit. That was all it took as she fell over the edge of pleasure.

I soon followed as I slammed back into her once more. I felt my balls tightening as I felt her lust for me rise. I licked up her back but as soon as I got to her neck I opened my mouth and bit down as I came. I would mark her as mine and no one would be able to take her away from me.

I pulled out and let the Major take back over. I knew that him and Belle would need to speak and I claimed our mate which was the only thing that bugged me.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

As I was able to come back I looked beneath me and knew that we had taken our mate. I kissed her back as I fell over to my side taking her with me. Enyo or Bella sighed as she pressed into my chest. I looked over her shoulder and saw a smile on her face. I could feel her content as we layed there. Then all to soon her eyes snapped over and she looked up at me biting her lip. I raised an eyebrow to her. She was feeling guilty about something.

"What's the matter Darlin?" I asked kissing her on the forehead. "You were peaceful just a moment ago."

"I'm sorry for biting you earlier." She raised a hand and rubbed it over the bite mark she gave me in the tree.

I shivered as her finger tips brushed over the scar. "Don't worry Darlin'." I took her hand in mine. "You were markin' me as yers and that is the mark that I gave ya. Right here." I let go of her hand brushed my mark. She shivered against me.

"Your not mad." She looked up at me with venom teared eyes. I felt her remorse and anger at herself.

"Never darlin'. What you did was rather normal for me stoppin' ya from going after that pixie bitch." I brushed her hair out of her face. "You were testin' me because yer other half knew that I was yer mate and wanted to know if I could take care of ya if need be."

Her feelings flipped instantly to joy, love, loyalty and happiness. "I am sorry though." She then looked around at the clearing. "We need to get back to Kassie." Her emotions were haywire again.

I jumped up with Bella in my arms. "Well then get dress while I head back to the house." I kissed her before she left my arms.

She moaned into my mouth as she wrapped her arms around my neck and buried her hands in my hair. However I knew we needed to get back. There were things that needed to be done. "Come on darlin' we can do that more later." I felt her embarrassment.

"Ok." She was out of my arms in a flash. I just smiled and headed back to the house. I prayed that Peter would have something for me to wear.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I rushed to get my clothing on as I thought about what I had done. I felt that Enyo was doing the right thing but I couldn't help but feel upset for what I had done.

**_-He is fine.-_** Enyo told me. **_-He knew what we were doing even if we only went on instinct. Don't let it get to you. Someone is coming. -_** She told me as she faded back.

I turned my eyes to the forest line and saw that Jasper, Peter and Kassie were coming out. I smiled as I ran over and grabbed Kassie. She was smiling and I could see that she had gained some weight. She hugged my neck as tightly as she could. I could feel the love she felt for me because Jasper must have been projecting it.

"I'm happy that you and daddy are ok." She whispered in my ear.

Jasper's eyes were as wide as mine however his softened and came over to Kassie. "Just remember, sweet heart, no matter what I nor yer mother would do anythin' to hurt ya." He ran a hand down her hair and back. She turned in my arms to grab his neck. I knew that he was rather shocked at the feeling of a human not being afraid of him. Peter was just grinning from ear to ear.

"We need to head back to the house." Peter cleared his throat.

Jasper and I nodded however it was Jasper that took Kassie and headed back to the house. I just smiled and followed after. Peter was following behind me as we ran to the house. It didn't take that long to get from the river back to the house. As soon as we entered I was picked up and swung around.

"I knew that my lil' sister could do it!" Emmett screamed. If I could have blushed I would have.

"Emmett!." I yelled at him, hitting him in the arm. He dropped me and started to rub his arm. I just smirked and walked pass Rosalie giving her a high five. Emmett just looked on pouting.

"You guys are both cruel to me." He walked back into the house. The other started to bust up laughing as we followed him into the house. I could feel that Jasper was already in the living room with Kassie. As soon as I walked in I was stop because of the sight before me.

Jasper was sitting in a rocker recliner, that Carlisle bought for me, with Kassie in his lap asleep. I just smiled and walked over and sat down on the other chair beside it. I was to caught up to noticed that the others had entered and smiled. I knew that Rosalie was kinda depressed but Kassie would like Rosalie more than she would Alice. With Rosalie she listened to you about what you would wear and not wear. With Alice it was her way or no way. I smiled looking around at my family. I knew that this would last as long as Victoria or Alice stayed away but I also knew that would be asking for to much.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. Sorry that it took so long. I had a little trouble getting it just right. It took 3 days to get it the way I wanted. But here it is the finish product. I hope that you all enjoy it like the others... Keep reading and reviewing!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer – I do not now nor have I ever own twilight. I don't make any money from this story either. Now here is the next chapter that you all have been waiting for.**

**Note – There is a little Alice POV in the beginning...**

…_..Thoughts that Bella hears..._

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

**_Jasper was sitting in a rocker recliner, that Carlisle bought for me, with Kassie in his lap asleep. I just smiled and walked over and sat down on the other chair beside it. I was to caught up to noticed that the others had entered and smiled. I knew that Rosalie was kinda depressed but Kassie would like Rosalie more than she would Alice. With Rosalie she listened to you about what you would wear and not wear. With Alice it was her way or no way. I smiled looking around at my family. I knew that this would last as long as Victoria or Alice stayed away but I also knew that would be asking for to much._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I couldn't believe that a newborn could take me. Snarling I made my way through the streets of Seattle looking for my next meal when I smelled a vampire. I immediately headed in the direction and jumped up on top of a building that way I could spy on them without being seen. I knew that Victoria was here in Seattle somewhere but I haven't been able to find her. She is rather slippery even for a seer, such as myself.

As I peaked over the edge of the building I was shocked to see a small army of newborns already changed. I smirked knowing that I had found the right place. I stood and jumped right in the center of the group of newborns. Smirking I looked around til I found the red head that I had been looking for. Her red eyes were looking me over as she kept her distance with several newborns between myself and her.

"What are you doing here seer?" She sneered as she motioned for two newborns. I knew what was coming.

Jumping up I missed the first newborn and by twisting slightly I missed the second. They both clashed into each other and fell to the ground. I gracefully landed on them smirking. I looked over at Victoria and saw that she was staring wide eyed at me. I looked down and smiled as I jumped up and came back down breaking them all in one shot. I brushed off my clothing the walked up to Victoria.

"I came here to offer my assistance." I looked around and saw that the newborns were all bowing to us both.

"What is your gift?" She asked. "How can the be so calm when they are newborns only days old?" She sounded shocked and I knew she would be.

"I am a Seer and I also have the power of Loyalty." I told her looking around. "Anyone who comes into contact with me if I wish it could be loyal to me and only me. How do you think I had the Cullens eating out of my hands?" I tilted my head to the side.

"Well if that is the case then welcome, sister." She held out her hand to me however I wanted a hug.

I jumped in her arms and kissed her on the cheek. "Thanks Sister." I jumped back down and looked around. "Ok now we need more of you so go gather some people and bring them back here to be changed by me or Victoria. If you bit any of them to drink you must not kill but inject the venom in your mouth. The hardest part is to break the connection. NOW GO!" I yelled at them.

They separated like roaches. I smirked as I turned to Victoria. "How is that dear sister?" I asked batting my eye lashes.

Victoria smirked coming up to me hanging an arm around my shoulders. "That was perfect dear sister." She kissed me on the head. "Now lets go get some dinner for ourselves. What do you prefer?" She asked me politely.

"Oh can I have a virgin?" I moaned thinking of the taste. "They are absolutely divine."

Victoria nodded. "I know just the one." She took my hand and we were off.

I was so excited about finally having someone with me that had an evil and twisted mind like mine. Oh I knew I was crazy. That's what happens when you become a vampire when you are mentally insane while human you become a crazy vampire. Once a vampire, you know that you were crazy, its just that you don't care and your conscience is non existent in this form. Unlike humans who are not likely to hurt another vampires don't care. The Cullens were in for a big surprise.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

Jasper finally took Kassie upstairs that way we could speak loud and not interrupt her sleep. She was still rather skittish around Emmett, Peter, Esme, Charlotte and Rosalie. I could understand because well when I was human Rosalie wasn't the best vampire to be around. She would snap at me for no reason then storm out of the house with Emmett right behind her. Of course I know now that she was only trying to protect me and her family. Peter, Charlotte and Esme were more tolerable than Emmett. I believe it had to do with his size however he was able to make Kassie laugh when no one else could.

I looked towards the stairs and smiled when I saw that Jasper was coming back down the stairs. There was a smile on his face that only a child could put there. I went to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. I had never thought myself as a mother but as soon as I saw that _monster_ hurting Kassie, I was furious and knew that I needed to protect her at all cost. I loved Kassie as if I bore her myself. I glanced around at the others and noticed them smiling.

"Why are you all smiling?" I asked tilting my head to the side as Jasper picked me up and went over to where I was sitting and placed me in his lap.

"We're just happy for you dear." Esme answered for the rest. Carlisle had excused himself to check to see if Kassie had any medical records from who ever had her before. I doubted it though.

"I thought you were happy with Edward and I." There was a throat clearing. "Well maybe except Rosalie." I smirked cutting my eyes to hers. She was smiling.

"Bella the family calls me Rose." She told me as she was in Emmetts arms. "And for me being a bitch I was worried about my family and well." She sighed. "I thought you were to good for Edward. He use to tell you something and you would do it with out much of a protest. The same goes for Alice." She looked around at the others, who nodded in agreement.

I couldn't believe this. The whole family thought the same way as Rose. I knew what Jacob thought he never held back his opinion. He was and is brutally honest to a fault sometimes. I looked up just as Carlisle came into the room. He had a pained expression in his eyes. I could tell that something was wrong. I wished to know what he was thinking.

…_..I know that you can hear me... However I will not let you know as of yet..._

I sighed and nodded moving my eyes from his. He smirked as he turned his attention back to the others.

"I found some terrible things about our dear Kassie." He said in a hush tone.

"What is it Carlisle?" Esme asked going to her mate.

Carlisle took a deep breathe. "I found that Kassie had been hurt many times and has had a few miss carriages." There were growls around the room. "4 to be exact. From her record the first one was at the age of 8 then two at the age of 9 and she was just treated not to long ago for another." His eyes were sad but I could see the rage behind them.

"Why didn't someone do something?" Rose hissed her eyes pitch black. "No child should have to go through that!"

"They did not have any facts that it was some one in her family." Carlisle took a seat his hand in Esme's who has not said anything. "From what the reports say her 'father' took her in to get her checked because of the fact that she was hurting. They also mentioned that she was agreeable with her 'father' that she had a boy friend and they were sexually active."

There was a gagging sound and I looked over to see that Rose was on her feet. In the next minute she was gone out the door. Emmett was right behind her following slowly because he didn't want to get into his mate's path when she was in a rage. I looked over at Esme and found that she had her eyes clenched tight with Carlisle's arms around her. I saw that Peter and Charlotte had already took off and no doubt needed some time to cool down. I felt my mate shaking under me and knew that he was about to go God of War on someone.

I jumped out of his lap and went on my knees and took his head in my hands. When I looked in his eyes I knew that the God of War had come out. I was about to say something when we both heard a whimpering noise from the stairway. Everyone's head snapped to the side and saw that Kassie had woken up and was sitting there on the steps with a blanket wrapped around her with wide eyes. I could see the fear in her eyes as we looked at her. I felt my mate tense under me and was worried what he would do. Kassie was still human.

-o0**God Of War's Pov**0o-

I couldn't help the rage that flowed through the Major and I but as soon as I saw my daughter I knew that I need to calm down but the Major didn't want to come back for a reason. I was in front of Kassie in the blink of her eyes. She gasped and withdrew from me slightly. I held my arms out to her and waited til she came to me before I moved. She frowned as she inched closer almost afraid that I would hurt her.

"I won't eva' hurt cha', baby girl." I called to her. I felt her love and acceptance as she jumped in my arms. I ignored the others as I took her in my arms and ran up to her room where she was lying down. I was humming to her as I made my way up the stairs.

I had no idea why she woke up but what ever it was it scared her terribly. By the time we got back up the stairs she was sound asleep. I didn't know if she heard what we were speaking about but I felt her fear. When I moved my arms she reached out and grabbed a hold of my hand. I was frozen. No child or human sot comfort from me. I was a monster yet this little girl reached for me for safety. I smiled as I layed out next to her. Kassie curled up in my arms and drifted off. We layed there for a good two hours before she woke up and looked up at me smiling. I looked down at her and noticed that she was patting my arm.

"Are you ok Darlin'?" I asked in a soft tone.

"I'm hungry." She whispered keeping her tone soft. I was barely able to hear her. I nodded and scooped her up. She squealed as I raced down the stairs. I spotted my mate and Esme in the kitchen fixing something for Kassie. Kassie's feelings were all over the place.

"What's the matter Kassie?" Belle asked her. Kassie raised her head from my shoulder.

"You know about my dead babies?" She asked with tears in her eyes. I tightened my grip just a bit but not to tight.

Belle nodded. "We do but you don't have to worry because no one will touch you like that anymore." She came over and kissed Kassie on the forehead. "Now why don't you get out of the Major's arms and seat at the table while he and I got get some food for us." She smiled.

Kassie nodded jumping out of my arms and rushing to the table. Esme gave a smile and tilted her head for us to go. I could feel that the Major wished to return so I faded into the back ground. I didn't understand why he wished for me to tend to the human girl but it made me feel slightly warm.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I looked around and saw that my Belle had already taken off. I smirked as I rushed out the back door and followed her scent. I found her quickly because of the scent of blood. I wondered why she was feeding from an animal. We feed from humans not animals. I stopped as I watched her finish her meal and drop the carcass on the ground.

"Why are ya feedin' from animals darlin'?" I asked making my way to her.

"I was hungry and didn't smell any humans that I could kill so I took off after this." She kicked the black bear at her feet. "Are you angry?" She bit her lip.

"No Darlin', I ain't angry." I pulled her in my arms. "Rather shocked but that is a good thang'." I kissed her nose. "Now come on I know yer still hungry lets head out of state."

Belle smiled as she took my hand and we headed to the nearest big city to feed. I knew it would take us long to feed and get back to Kassie. Being with that little girl was magical. I have never felt the love she gave so freely. I wondered who could have hurt my little girl. It took us no time to reach Oregon. I kissed her hand as she took off in one direction while I took off in another. I was scowling the area for a meal when I spotted the perfect candidate.

I waited for the rapist to find his next target before I took him. I kept my eyes on him as he followed a woman that was completely clueless to the guy that was following her. As soon as the guy went to grab her I swooped in and grabbed him around the neck and took him into another alley way. I slammed him against the wall. I smirked when he pulled out a knife.

"You don't know who your dealing with boy." His tone sounded like he was serious but his emotions were fear and determination.

I smirked walking towards him slowly with my hands in my pockets. "I know who you are." I told him. "You are a no good piece of flesh that like to take unsuspecting women and hurt them. Isn't that right?" I stopped about a foot from him.

"What's it to ya?" He asked tossing the knife from one hand to the other. "Are you going to do something about it?" He scoffed at the idea.

I just smiled and I used my vampire speed to grab him around the throat. I felt a small tickle on my side. I just realized that he used his knife. I looked down and raised an eyebrow.

"Did you just try to stab me?" I looked back into his eyes. Which were wide with fear.

"W-What are you?" He stammered as he stood there with his eyes trained on me.

"Your worse nightmare and death all rolled into one." I told him before I sent him peace and tranquility as I sunk my teeth into his neck. It was just like biting into butter. The blood that flood from the wound completely sated me. I pulled back as soon as he was dry and tossed him in a dumpster that was behind me. I took out a match and light it tossing it into the dumpster as I sprinted away. I need to find my mate and then head back to the house.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I had just finished with the man that stopped me and pulled me aside. I was rather shocked when he told me that he knew what I was and that he wished for me to take his life because he had just found out that he had lung cancer and wouldn't make it. He also told me that if I could make it look like a mugging gone wrong it would help his wife and children. From what I found out he had a life insurance policy that if anything happened to him that his wife would be taken care of and his two kids. A boy and a girl. I told him that I would and bit him on the back of the neck in his hair. He was thankful that the only thing he told me was that I was a help to him.

It has shocked me that someone would come to me that wished to die. Never with my time with the Cullens did Carlisle or any of them said anything about that. I shrugged and looked around the tree that I was sitting in. I was waiting for my mate to show up from his hunting trip. I had already scented another vampire that had a different scent all together. I wondered if it could be the vampire that Kassie had told us about.

Shaking my head I looked around and sniffed the air and sighed when I smelled my mate not far off. I jumped out of the tree and was shoved up against the tree trunk. I was now looking into deep blue eyes. I could tell it was the vampire I scented. I narrowed my eyes and wished to know what this vampire was thinking. However what he was thinking was not what I expected.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Loyalty is Alice's second power. If anyone touches her they are loyal to her and her only. Now the guy with the blue eyes is coming in the story... Why is he showing up? What does he have to do with Kassie? Stay tuned to find out in the next chapter... Til then keep reading and reviewing!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Disclaimer – I don't own anything of twilight. Yes I have changed my name to DeathsQueen26. I decided that it was time for a changed. Hope that none of my readers get confused because of the changed. SayainInuQueen26 is DeathsQueen26. Congrats to catgrl for figuring out that the Blue eyed vampire is related to Kassie. Now onto the next chapter...**

**Note - **_…...Thinking thoughts... _**(**_-_**) _…...Truth words..._**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

**_It has shocked me that someone would come to me that wished to die. Never with my time with the Cullens did Carlisle or any of them said anything about that. I shrugged and looked around the tree that I was sitting in. I was waiting for my mate to show up from his hunting trip. I had already scented another vampire that had a different scent all together. I wondered if it could be the vampire that Kassie had told us about._**

**_Shaking my head I looked around and sniffed the air and sighed when I smelled my mate not far off. I jumped out of the tree and was shoved up against the tree trunk. I was now looking into deep blue eyes. I could tell it was the vampire I scented. I narrowed my eyes and wished to know what this vampire was thinking. However what he was thinking was not what I expected._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

…_...What have they done with my daughter? If they have hurt her..._

I couldn't understand how this vampire was her father. I could feel my mate closing in on our position. I looked up into this guys blue eyes and smiled.

"If you do not let me go then my mate will tear you from limb from limb." I warned him. "And as for Kassie she is safe and far from a monster like you." I kept my voice calm even though I was anything but calm.

"What do you mean?" He hissed in my face. "Where is Kassie?"

I faked a yawn and watched as my mate ripped the vampire off me. I smirked as I brushed off my clothing and placed a hand on Jasper's shoulder. "He is Kassie's father." I looked at the man in front of me. "Isn't that right?"

Major didn't let him say anything as he slammed the guy into a tree trunk behind him. "You will stay away from my daughter." Major hissed spatting on the vampire's face. "You left her and she was taken over and over until she had four miss carriages. And where were you! **NO WHERE!**" He pulled the vampire away from the tree and threw him into another.

I could tell that the God of War was out and he was pissed. "Mate, why don't you let him speak." I murmured to him quietly. "I wish to find out what he knows." My eyes leveled with the creeps.

"I didn't know that Kassie had been through that." He tried to reason with us. "If I had I would have taken her from her mother. Celia promised me that Kassie was being taken care of." He pleaded his eyes were going from me to my mate.

I could tell that my mate was not buying his story. I cut my eyes to him. "What do you think?" I asked keeping my tone calm. "Should we believe him?"

The God of War shook his head. "He's lyin' 'bout somthin'." He told me not taking his eyes off the vampire before him. "Why are ya lyin' to my mate and myself?" He stalked towards the vampire.

"I'm... I'm not full vampire." His voice was quivering. "My mother was a half breed, half human half vampire and I am only a ¼ which makes Kassie 1/8." He looked pleadingly towards me.

Was he telling the truth? **_….He is speaking the truth..._** I jumped looking around. Both my mate and the new vam... quarter vampire noticed and looked at me with a shocked look, the quarter vamp. While the God of War was looking at me with a worried look.

"He is telling the truth." I said as I looked at the man before me.

My mate came over to me and looked me in the eyes. "Are you sure?" He asked not knowing that I knew for sure so I smiled and kissed him on the nose.

"Yes." I cut my eyes to the man still bowing on the ground. "What is your name?"

He looked up at me with dark blue eyes. "Travis." He went to stand but my mate snarled and caused him to still.

I rolled my eyes. "Stop that." I hit my mate in the arms. "Once we get back to the house we can speak to Kassie and find out if he is indeed her father." I nodded for Travis to stand. He did so yet slowly because he did not want to piss my mate off. I knew that Travis could see the Major's bite marks.

"Now if you two are done we need to head home." I grabbed my mates hand and took off running back home. Travis was following but kept his distance. I was rather surprised that he was showing respect. I wondered if he was the one Kassie told us that had hurt her and told her mother to do so. If not, who was the vampire that had blue eyes?

"Are you ok?" The Major asked from my right side. I could see his ruby red eyes shining at me.

"Yes I was just wondering something." I turned my eyes forward. "We'll discuss it once we get home." I told him not bothering to look at him. I knew that he was rather upset because I was keeping him in the dark about this.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I could feel my mates guilt from keeping something from me was the only thing stopping me from keep asking her what the problem is. I could feel disbelief from that Travis behind us and I was rather shocked that he stayed down. I immediately knew that he was different than a full vampire however I did not think of a quarter or even a fourth. No wonder why Kassie was so comfortable around us. Shaking my head mentally I realized that we were arriving to the house. I cut my eyes to Travis and noticed that he had stopped at the edge of the tree line. I tightened my grip on Belle's hand and caught her attention.

"What's wrong?" She whispered looking at me. I nodded towards Travis. Belle looked over at him and frowned. "He's worried?" She said in a confused tone.

"Travis why are ya just standin' there?" I called to him. His eyes snapped to mine.

"What if Kassie doesn't like me?" His feelings were rather shocking. They were of love, happiness, worry, guilt and fear. "I only was able to see her once or twice." He shook his head.

Just then the door opened and Kassie came running out only to stop before she reached us. "Kassie do you know this man?" My mate asked in a hush tone. I could feel the curiosity from Kassie.

She shook her head. "He looks like the man with blue eyes." She told us. I frowned as I turned my eyes to Travis. He was shaking with anger. I went to his side and sent him a calming wave. He quickly calmed down as he looked up at me with a smile. I could feel his gratitude for what I did. I just nodded keeping my eyes not only on my mate and daughter but Peter who just walked out.

"The man Kassie told us about was _his _father." Peter looked at Travis. "Travis wasn't the one who hurt Kassie is was her grandfather."

"So he is my dad?" Kassie questioned with a tilted head and narrow eyes. She was in Bella's arms in an instant.

"Don't worry honey no one is taking you from us." Belle soothed her by picking her up. I still couldn't believe that my mate would do something like this. The girl was 10. I looked at Travis.

"How old is Kassie?" I asked curious. We never did ask her age.

"She's 6." Travis whispered still in awe of his daughter. "She was only 4 the last time I saw her." I could see tears forming in his eyes. "She sure has grown in these last years. My father told me that he was taking care of her and her mother that way I could try and control my thirst. I was a danger to both of them after Kassie was born. Something in their blood mixed, changing their scents and I almost tried to bite both of them. I am venomous."

"Your thirst?" Carlisle asked as him and the others walked out. "Are you having difficulty with it then?" Travis nodded.

"If you don't mind I would like to seat down and I know that Kassie would like to go inside." Travis looked from Carlisle to Kassie who nodded not moving from Belle's arms.

"Of course, where are our manners." Esme exclaimed. "Please come in." She ushered him in the door with her and Carlisle right behind him. I walked with Kassie and my Belle.

As soon as we entered the living room two stomachs growled. Kassie woke up blushing. "Sorry, I guess I'm hungry." Her eyes went to mine. "Can Travis go with me?" She asked with a small smile on her face. "We'll still be in the house."

I looked at Belle and saw her nod. "Sure sweet heart, I believe Esme will go with you." I cut my eyes to Esme.

"Oh I haven't cooked in a while but I still think I have it." Esme winked as she took Kassie's hand and lead the two of them into the kitchen.

"How can Travis eat?" Carlisle asked with curious eyes. "Is he not a vampire?"

I nodded. "He is but only a quarter." I wrapped my arms around my Belle. "Kassie is only a fourth. Travis's father is half vampire and half human." Belle nodded in agreement.

"It's true." She told them. "Since I can just wish to do something I wished I could tell if Travis was lying to me and the only thing he has said was the truth." Belle smiled sweetly leaning into my embrace.

"That is most unusual." Carlisle murmured. "We have heard of vampire males having children but never their children having children." He shook his head. "I need to call a friend. He might know what to do about this." Carlisle told us politely as he took off to what I suspect was his study.

"I hope that its Eleazar and not Aro." Belle whispered at my side. "I don't want Aro or the other Volturi brothers finding out about Kassie and Travis. They deserve to have a life without the worries of them breathing down their necks."

The blond female, Rosalie I believe, came over and took Belle's hand. "Don't worry girl." She looked up at where Carlisle's study was located. "I'm sure its Eleazar. He don't like to call Aro unless it is an emergency." She then raised up and kissed Bella on the forehead then went over to her mate. The big guy, Emmett. He looked rather menacing yet was a big teddy bear. Or like my mate thinks of him Emmy Bear.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I sighed in relief when Rose told me that Carlisle would not be calling the Volturi. I worried that Travis would try and take Kassie from Jasper and I but I knew that it was ultimately up to Kassie who she lived with. I really hope that she would stay with Jasper and I.

"You ok darlin'?" Jasper whispered in my ear. "Your emotions are going haywire again." He looked into my eyes.

"Just worried about what Travis wants to do." I told him quietly.

"Nothing." Came a male voice from the doorway of the kitchen. I turned to see that Travis had walked in. I felt rather stupid at this point.

"I'm sorry... I know that..." Travis held his hand up while shaking his head.

"Kassie and I are friends and that is all I could ever ask for." His eyes were shining with un-shed tears. "I was never in her life and I had no idea what happened to her. As soon as I came home I found my wife in bed with another man telling me that _that_ was her job to put food on the table for Kassie. When I asked her where Kassie was she told me that Kassie was taken thus the way we greeted." Travis looked at me shyly.

Jasper growled and I elbowed him in the guts. "Knock it off, Major." I scolded. He looked at me in shock and sent his emotions to me. I could feel his love and hope but there was curiosity. I smirked and turned back to Travis. "And if you remember I _warned_ you that if you didn't let me go that my mate would remove you." I grinned winking at him.

Travis relaxed a little better. Then I could see that his eyes were drooping. "Are you tired, Travis?" I asked. "I know that you are only quarter vampire but surely you still need to sleep?"

Travis nodded. "Thanks but that wont be necessary." He started to back out of the room. "I have someplace to go."

"I insist that you stay here." Esme piped up as she flitted into the living room with a smile on her face. "We have another room for you." She must have been putting him in Edwards room. "The only thing is there is a lounge chair and no bed as of yet." She frowned.

Travis looked at everyone then sighed. "Thanks you Mrs. Cullen." He smiled nicely however he was trying to be polite. "I don't want to put Kassie out." He looked at us.

I glanced at Jasper. "I don't have a problem with it and in fact it might be helpful." Jasper nodded his head behind me.

"My mate is right." He agreed. "It would be a good idea for you to stay and get to know your daughter. She is of your blood or venom. However," His tone turned into a hushed tone. "if you hurt my daughter in any way then you will have to deal with me and my brother, his mate and my mate along with her family. So don't even think about it." I could tell by the look in Travis's eyes he would never do such a thing.

"You have my word."

…**..Truth...** I smirked at the word. I was right all along.

I watched as Esme lead Travis out of the room and up the stairs. I also busted out laughing as she told him that he could just throw out what ever was in the room. I knew right where she took him. Edwards' old room. Not that I wasn't thankful to him. He did bring me into the world of vampires but he lead me to my mate and as soon as Alice and Victoria are taken out my life will be worry free. Looking at my mate I kissed him on the cheek.

"Let's go check on Kassie." I told him in a whisper. Jasper grinned and nodded then stood taking me with him.

-o0**Kassie's Pov**0o-

My mother always told me that my father had been killed. She never told me that the blue eyed man that came was my grandfather but if that was true then why did he really want to hurt me. I was woke from a fitful dream by a soothing voice.

"Come on sweet pea." The voice called. "Nothin' gonna happen." There was a shake. "You need to wake for a moment. Yer momma is really worried."

That word... Momma... woke me up. When I opened my eyes I was shocked to see Bella and Jasper my momma and daddy. I flung myself into daddy's arms and buried my face into his neck. I didn't understand why this scent calmed me but just like momma's I was instantly calm. Momma was sitting beside me and cooing soothing words while stroking my hair. Daddy just rocked me.

"Wanna tell us what's wrong suga'?" Dads tone was soft yet firm. I knew he was worried.

"the woman that... didn't want me told me that my father was dead." I whimpered. "I was shocked when I saw that... that man looked like him and then was told that he was my father." I told them. I felt as though I could. They both made me feel safe, loved and cared for.

Daddy layed down with me in his arms while momma curled up behind me. I never thought about the coolness of their skin because it never bothered me but momma pulled a blanket out and covered not only me but daddy to. I snuggled down and went back to sleep. I knew that no more bad dreams would come with my new parents with me. I was truly happy.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

My new sister and I were running back to the hideout when I was hit with a vision. It was hazy but I could make out three figures that were lying on a bed it looked like. Then the vision changed and I could see a clearing where there was a small hazy figure but then I could see me and one of the newborns, Riley enter the clearing but then it goes black. I was brought back with Vickie holding me by the shoulders looking in my eyes.

"Are you alright?" She looked concern.

I patted her arm. "Of course. Riley and I will be taking a trip and if all goes as planned I will have a gift for you that is rather special." I smiled as I used my influence. I knew she would see things my way really soon.

"Of course." Victoria said in a cheerful tone. She then kissed me on each cheek then took off to find Riley.

Oh I am good and no one can stop me...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter. I hope that you all like it. I had a little trouble getting it just right. There were some twist and turns that I think were rather unexpected. Hope I have kept you at the edge of your seat. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~ **


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Disclaimer – I would like to thank the anonymous reviewer who corrected the part where Kassie is only 1/8. not ¼. And that Travis is ¼. So thanks who ever you are. I will correct it. Now I don't own twilight so I own nothing. Now onward to the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Alice's Pov_**_0o-_

**_I patted her arm. "Of course. Riley and I will be taking a trip and if all goes as planned I will have a gift for you that is rather special." I smiled as I used my influence. I knew she would see things my way really soon._**

"**_Of course." Victoria said in a cheerful tone. She then kissed me on each cheek then took off to find Riley._**

**_Oh I am good and no one can stop me..._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

Jasper and I layed with Kassie til she fell asleep then we both gently got out of bed and headed down the stairs. Emmett was playing his games while Rosalie was on the computer. Esme and Carlisle were gone most likely to hunt or to work. Travis was still asleep so Jasper and I stayed in the living room watching Emmett try to get first place in a racing game that he had just gotten. Jasper picked up another controller and Emmett and him started to play while I went over to see what Rose was doing.

"Find anything?" I asked coming up beside her. Rosalie smirked as she looked at me.

"Many things actually." She looked back at the screen. "I was just looking for things for Kassie and Travis since they are going to be staying here. Esme went to the store to get some things for Travis and Kassie to eat while they are here. Carlisle went to the hospital because there was a wreck just outside of Port Angeles and there was a pregnant woman in one of the cars. They are worried that the woman will lose the baby."

I could see that she was rather worried. I placed a hand on her shoulder. "Don't worry about it." I sat down in a chair beside the computer desk. "Carlisle will do anything in his power to make sure that the mother and baby make it if he has anything to do with it."

Rosalie sighed. "I know Bella its just that..." She glanced over at Emmett. "I always wanted a family when I was human but when Carlisle found me bleeding and... a mess." She shook her head. "I'm grateful to him but there are times that I wish I could have had children." She looked at me.

I nodded. "Things happen for a reason." I told her. "If you were changed then you wouldn't have found Emmett then none of you would have meet me." I tilted my head to the side.

Her eyes widen as she looked at me. "I never thought of it that way." She shook her head.

Just then Peter and Charlotte came into the house. I could tell that they were upset about something. Instead of saying anything they headed to the living room where Emmett and Jasper were. I looked at Rosalie who just shrugged. We took off into the living room to see that Emmett had turned off the game and were sitting there. I frowned as I made my way over to Jasper.

"What's the problem?" I asked looking from Peter to Charlotte.

"I don't know what is going to happen but something big is coming." Peter told us. "I don't know what it is exactly but what I do know is that Kassie and Travis is not to be out of anyone's sight."

I nodded. "Of course we wont let Kassie out of our sight." I looked at Jasper. "However I think that Travis can protect himself." Jasper nodded in agreement.

"I understand but something is coming and I feel that either of them could be in danger." Peter said putting his arm around Charlotte.

"Then we will keep an eye on both of them." I said but suddenly a loud scream rented through the air.

Jasper and I rushed upstairs and entered the room where Kassie was. She was slinging her arms around like she was fighting someone off. I went to her side and took her wrist in my hands but made sure that I didn't grip them to tight. Jasper sent a calming wave through out the room which calmed Kassie down however she jerked away and flung herself into my arms. I rubbed her back trying to sooth her.

"Kassie ya wanna talk 'bout it?" Jasper asked taking a seat beside us. Kassie shook her head as she turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. He buried his face in her neck and breathed deep. I could tell that my scent as well as hers was calming to him. "Alright but you need to go back to sleep." He murmured to her.

Kassie didn't say anything as she crawled out of his lap and got into bed. He layed down next to her wrapping his left arm around her. He was singing quietly trying to get her back to sleep. I smiled and tilted my head down stairs hoping that Jasper would know. He nodded and I took off back down stairs wanting to let everyone know that Kassie was fine she just had a bad dream. Rose was looking at me with worry along with Charlotte. Emmett and Peter were by their mates looking at each other.

"How is she sug?" Charlotte asked in a hush tone. "We heard her all the way down by the river."

I sighed as I moved over to the love seat. "She must have had a bad dream." I told them placing my head in my hands. "She jumped into my arms immediately after she woke up." I sighed looking at them. "What am I going to do?" I leaned back and rested my eyes.

"Just keep and eye on her suga'." Charlotte moved next to me, wrapping her arm around my shoulders. "In fact we'll all help." She cut her eyes to the others, who nodded.

"I just worry about her." I admitted. "I know that I can protect her but I don't know how really. I had to raise Renee when I lived with her and never thought of children of my own. Now I have a 6 year old that looks as though she is 10 or 11. I worry that she gets hurt and I'm unable to help her because of my blood lust." I felt as though I verbal diarrhea.

Rose came over and knelt in front of me. "Like Char said we will all be here for you to lean on." Esme came to the other side and kissed my temple.

"She's right." Esme murmured.

I could only nod as I rose and went upstairs to where my daughter and mate were. I needed him to tell me that everything would be ok. I worried that something would happen and I would wake up and all of this would be ok.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

As I held my daughter I could feel my mates emotions going haywire. I knew that she was on her way up so I eased away from Kassie and tucked in the blankets around her. Belle and I would not leave the room but we needed to speak about somethings. I can feel her worry but I don't know what it is for. It took my mate no time to enter the room and crawl in between my legs and lay on my chest. Her head was under my chin as she sighed and relaxed into me.

"What's on yer mind darlin'?" I asked in a vampire hush tone. I pulled backwards and looked down at her. "I wasn't listenin' to you and the girls talkin' down stairs." I cut my eyes to Kassie when I felt her fear rise.

Belle must have sensed something because the next thing I knew she was beside Kassie whispering that she was safe that her mother and father were here and nothing would ever hurt her. Just then I felt worry set in my mates emotions and I finally realized that she was worry about Kassie. I pulled her back in my lap after she moved back. I turned her around that way she was straddling my legs. Belle frowned as she bowed her head. I could tell that she was afraid of something.

"Darlin' are ya worried about Kassie?" I asked. Her head popped up and I knew that I hit the topic right on the head.

"How did you know?" She bit her lip asking in a hush tone.

I smiled and kissed her forehead. "Darlin' you were worried when you were soothin' Kassie so I put two and two together." I raised a brow. "Now tell me what yer worryin' 'bout."

"I worry that I wont be able to keep her safe." She bit her lip. "What happens if something happens and she needs medical attention?"

I rubbed her back and pulled her to me. "Carlisle is a doctor so there is no need to worry and if worse comes to worse we will bit her and change her." I could feel her warring with herself.

"What if that don't work?" Her eyes were filled with venom. I pulled her close and filled the room with a calm wave.

"Then we will figure it out. Don't you worry sweet heart." I told her. "I will always be here and I will never leave ya."

-o0**9 o'clock in the morning: Bella's Pov**0o-

Rose was helping Kassie with her bath while Esme and I were heading into town for some clothing. We were headed across the border into Alberta Canada. I believe that the town's name was called Calgary. Esme told me before we left that us running would be a lot easier than taking the car because it would take a couple of days. I immediately agreed because I truly didn't want to leave Kassie more than a few hours but there were things that we needed.

"Are you ok, honey?" Esme was running beside me with a worried look on her face.

"Esme do you think that I'll be a good mother?" I had to stop because my eyes were blurry with venom. I could still see but I truly needed a mother to help me.

Esme came to me and pulled me into her arms. "You don't have to worry sweet heart. You know what to do." She pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Mother vampire woman do not have the mothering instincts that we have and yours is even stronger than mine."

I frowned. "What do you mean, Mom?" I gave her a sad smile. Her's grew wider with me calling her mom.

"No one knows but I can see things about a person that others would ignore." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Eleazar told me that I have a gift but there is no true name for it. I can gauge people's instinctual levels. Just like yours is high, The Major's is almost as high because of how he lived. My family' though is very low because we do not act like normal vampires because we feed off animals and the diluted blood dilutes our instincts. Do you understand?" She was completely serious.

"I think I do." I told her looking down. "On a scale of 1 to 10 what would the Cullens be?" I looked back up. She was smiling shyly.

"The only one that is higher than the rest is Emmett." She shook her head. "He would be a two and the rest of us a one or zero."

"Jasper, myself, Charlotte and Peter?" I asked.

"All of you are a 10." She looked happy and proud at the fact that I am closer to my instinctual side then the others.

"Is that good or bad because you look really happy for me?" I couldn't understand because the Cullens were so happy the way the were.

Esme shook her head. "Its a very good thing because of the fact that you don't have to worry about hurting anyone by slipping and killing someone because you are denied your real food source." She patted my back. "Come on lets go, we need to get something for **YOUR** daughter."

She then took off. I couldn't help but feel sorry for her. I would have to talk to Carlisle about having human blood introduced in little amounts. In fact I think they could get the blood bags for them to use because they would still have animal blood but they wouldn't have to worry about taking a human life. I smiled as I ran. I knew that I could convince him to at least do this. I could tell that even Rosalie was having trouble staying to the strict animal diet.

-o0**Jacob's Pov**0o-

I still couldn't understand why Bella became a vampire but I knew that it was done only to save her life. I was completely shocked when I saw Bella run to the cabin with a child in her arms. I could feel something in me stir but I didn't really understand. I told Sam and he told me that sometimes seeing our friends in a different form shifts something in us. Sam and Leah were the prime example. Before when Sam imprinted on Emily he had been going out with Leah and it seemed to Leah that he dumped her to go out with Emily. However when Leah started to get the fever it all clicked into place with her.

Leah and Emily started to talk and Emily told her that she never intended to take Sam but as soon as they looked into each others eyes it was as if they found their other half. Leah was upset but when she imprinted on one of her distant cousins she realized that it was out of their control. She finally apologized to them about being a 'bitch', her word, to them. Everyone had laughed and had a great day after that.

I was brought back to my surrounding when I heard a scream then the pull in my chest urged me to move. I started to run in wolf form as I darted through the trees. I could hear the others in the back of my mind asking me if everything was ok. I just told them to hurry because I didn't know. Leah and Seth were coming towards me since they were with me on patrol. It didn't take us long before we came to a clearing with a Cullen and another vampire struggling with a young girl at the age of 10 or 11. As soon as her eyes met mine I lunged taking the male vampire out. I turned to the Cullen and froze when I saw the red eyes. It was Alice. She still had the girl.

Leah and Seth were coming up behind her and then her eyes glazed over. As soon as she came back into the present she dropped the bloody girl and darted off into the distance. I walked over and sniffed the girl. She was fine other than a couple of scrapes. I looked in her eyes and felt the world shift even more. Everything in the world revolved around her. Nothing in the world matter. However when a different vampire scent hit my nose I turned and growled protecting my imprint.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh yes I did stop the story here. Ha ha! You will have to wait. Does anyone know who the girl is. I gave you a hint and a name of who was there. It should be a clue. Hope to hear from you. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight. Ok now everyone did guess and some didn't know but guessed anyway. I will let everyone have it since they guess right. It is Kassie. Remember that they must look in each others eyes for the imprint to take affect but the first time Jacob seen her her eyes were closed. Thus the imprint didn't take hold. Now it has and no Bella and ESME are not back yet. But where is Jasper? Or should I say the Major...**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Jacob's Pov_**_0o-_

**_It was Alice. She still had the girl._**

**_Leah and Seth were coming up behind her and then her eyes glazed over. As soon as she came back into the present she dropped the bloody girl and darted off into the distance. I walked over and sniffed the girl. She was fine other than a couple of scrapes. I looked in her eyes and felt the world shift even more. Everything in the world revolved around her. Nothing in the world matter. However when a different vampire scent hit my nose I turned and growled protecting my imprint._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

After Kassie was done with Rosalie I felt something from Kassie that I hadn't felt in her before now. When she came down stairs after dressing I waved her over. She smiled as she skipped over to where I sat and sat down next to me. I turned slightly that way I was looking at her. Travis had come down stairs and told me that he needed to hunt because of his thirst. I understood and Carlisle went with him. I hoped that he would help Travis. Travis felt like I use to when I would feed. However with my power I can flood my victim with sleep which knocks them out and they feel nothing while they are dying.

I brought my attention back to the present because Kassie was rubbing her throat. "Sweet heart do you every get thirsty?" I asked looking at her and her emotions.

Kassie nodded while looking down. "Yes." She glanced up at me. "Do I have to drink blood?" She asked. "Mom would get some and it would taste awful."

"Alright sweet heart do you trust me?" Kassie nodded. "Then I will take you and get you some different blood." Her eyes lite up.

I just smiled as I threw her on my back and took off into the woods. I found a clearing and stopped I pulled her off my back and sat her down. "Stay here, I'll be back." I kissed her quickly on the head then took off to find her an animal to drink from. I didn't know if she would be able to bit into the neck but I would be near by if she needed help.

I was about a mile away when I smelled a scent that I never wanted to smell again. It was Alice. She must have seen my decision to bring Kassie out here. Kassie! I turned and rushed back only to find three giant wolves standing over her and Alice no where to be seen. There was another vampire that was torn to pieces. I narrowed my eyes and could tell that they were from the rez. I sent them a wave of friendliness and waited.

"It's alright." I called to them. "I'm with Bella." I told them in a calm tone.

One of the wolves ran into the woods then came back out in a tank top and shorts. I realized that it was a female shifter. I nodded towards her as she came up to me. I could feel that she was shocked. I could feel her confusion. The other wolf stayed in form but came with her. I noticed that he looked younger. I waited til they spoke til I explained.

"Are you the Major?" The female asked. I nodded.

"That I am ma'am." I nodded towards Jacob and Kassie. I could feel his protectiveness for her and love. I knew that he must have imprinted. "Jacob imprinted on Kassie, didn't he?"

"He did." She told me. "He's worried about her." She cut her eyes back to the wolf who was now lying next to my daughter who was passed out.

"She does have some thirst and I was gone to get her some blood but when I smelled the Seer I knew that I needed to get back." I explained. "Bella and Esme went to Canada to gather somethings for Kassie so they are not here at the moment. I believe that Kassie will wake up as soon as I have some blood in the area."

The woman looked back at the wolf that was laying by Kassie. He nodded his big head and looked at me. I could tell by his emotions that he knew who I was now and had no problem with me moving over to Kassie. I nodded and took off. It didn't take me long before I found a deer and rushed back. When I came back into the clearing all three of the wolves were in human form. Jacob had Kassie sitting in between his legs propped up against his chest.

As soon as I was close enough Kassie's eyes snapped open and she lunged taking the deer out of my arms and drained it in front of the four of us. The wolves looked like they would be sick but Kassie was part vampire thus she would have some thirst. When she was done she dropped the stag at her feet and turned to look at me with vibrant blue eyes. I smiled and held out my arms. She ran and jumped wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Thank you!" She told me giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"No problem suga'." I told her. "Now why don't you head over to yer mate." I nodded towards Jacob who looked like he could have killed me.

Kassie blushed as she took off and jumped into his arms. I smiled as I looked at them. I knew that she would be safe in his arms because I could tell that he would kill anything that came near her. I walked over closer to them.

"Why don't we head back to the house then we can speak?" I looked at the other two.

The girl was standing there next to a boy that looked no older than 14. They both nodded before they looked at Jacob then took off into the woods. Jacob swung Kassie up in his arms, making her squeal like pig. I smirked as I took off towards the house. I could feel the others emotions so I knew that they were following me.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

Esme and I were on our way back when I came across two vampire scents. Esme froze as she looked at me. I knew that look because I knew one of the scents.

"Kassie!?" we both said at the same time as we both rushed back to the house. I was going to kill whoever lost sight of Kassie.

However when we arrived to the house I could smell that the wolves were near by. I sighed knowing that Kassie was safe. I didn't stop however as I rushed into the house and dropped the bags grabbing Kassie from Jacobs lap, which caused him to growl at me. I hissed back as I took my daughter and looked her over. I could smell animal blood which means that someone took her hunting. I looked around at everyone here. I stood up and noticed how Jacob was looking at Kassie.

"Why are you here Jacob?" I frowned tilting my head to the side. Everyone in the house froze as though they knew something that I didn't.

Kassie moved back over to where Jacob was sitting and crawled up in his lap. "I can explain, Bells." Jake started. "I... um..." He looked over at Seth and Leah which I didn't even notice in the room I was to worried about Kassie.

Jasper came over to me and lead me over and sat down pulling me in his lap. His arms went around my waist keeping me in his lap. I knew that something was going on. "Someone better tell me!" I growled as I cut my eyes around the room.

Leah sighed. "Jacob here imprinted on Kassie." She stood there with her arms crossed. "Its like finding your other half." I wondered if she thought I would get upset.

I could tell that everyone was holding their breathe. I smiled as I made my way over to where Jacob was standing in front of Kassie. I could see the glint in her eyes that I knew Jake put there. I didn't stop as I reached up and hugged Jake to me. I felt him stiffen but finally his arms came around me and he relaxed.

"You better protect her or there will be hell to pay." I whispered in his ear but everyone in the room chuckled at my words. I pulled away but I first placed a kiss on his cheek. "I know that you will keep her safe." I went back over to my mate.

"Now since I smelled Alice I believe that she is working with Victoria." I felt blind since I didn't have sight like Alice. Suddenly I had an idea.

Closing my eyes I wished to see what Alice and Victoria was doing. Soon I was feeling dizzy and the world around me blurred.

_-o0_**_Vision_**_0o-_

_Victoria was standing on a car when Alice arrived back. Her eyes were black with anger. Victoria jumped down and walked over to her wrapping her arm around her._

"_I'm glad your back sister. Where's my surprise?" Victoria asked looking around, frowning. "And where is Riley?"_

_Alice growled, making no sense. "I couldn't see them!" She pulled out of Victoria's arms and started to pace. "Why could I not see the damn wolves!"_

_-o0_**_End Vision_**_0o-_

When I came out I opened my eyes to look into my mates black worried eyes. I could tell that he was close to losing control. I looked downed and took an unneeded breath.

"Sorry if I worried you, Major." I told him cupping his cheek with my right hand. "But I needed to see if I could make a vision happen."

"And?" He commanded in a stern tone.

I looked around and noticed that everyone was looking at me. I swallowed even though I didn't need it. "I saw that Alice is with Victoria and she cant see if the wolves are around us. If they are gone she can see us in her visions." I told them. I could tell from my vision that Alice had something over Victoria because of the look in her eyes. I had seen it in the other Cullens when I first arrived. Mainly Esme and Carlisle.

Jasper snarled because he knew that I was not telling him everything. The next thing I knew I was running through the forest in my mates' arms. I could feel his frustration however I also could feel his anger, worry, frustration and love for me but there was something else that worried me. Fear. What does he fear? To soon I was set down and pushed up against a tree with him between my legs. I instantly wrapped them around his waist as I looked into his black eyes. When I saw no whites I knew that my Major was no longer here. I didn't know his alternative personalities name but I knew that he was instinctive.

"I know you are lying, now tell me what you saw." His voice was a low snarl as he locked eyes with me.

For some reason I wanted to drop to my knees and beg for his forgiveness. I never meant to upset my mate. I must be the worse mate in all time to hurt my mate. I lowered my eyes and whimpered as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He started to purr and I could tell that he was still upset but was calming down. I pulled back and still saw that his eyes were completely black.

"I saw that something was different about Victoria from the last time I saw her." I told him in a whisper. "I think he has to do with her other gift." I raised my eyes and bit my lip.

He closed his eyes and I felt him relax slightly. When he opened his eyes they were the beautiful ruby color that I loved. "Don't worry me like that again." He leaned forward and nipped my neck. "If something bad happens to you..." He trailed off.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

I landed in front of Victoria who was standing on the car. I couldn't believe that the wolves were back and I couldn't see them. Why couldn't I see them? I did notice that Victoria jumped down and came over to me. When she put her arms around me I had to keep myself in check as not to throw this bitch off.

"I'm glad your back sister. Where's my surprise?" Victoria asked looking around, frowning. "And where is Riley?"

This time I did pull out of her arms. I couldn't stand still. "Why couldn't I see them!?" I snarled loudly. "Why couldn't I see those damn wolves?"

Victoria frowned. "What wolves?" She asked crossing her arm and narrowing her eyes. I then realized that my tie to her was failing. "Where is my second?" She hissed her eyes turning black.

I decided to play it up, so I did the only thing I could think of. I launched myself at her faking crying. "The wolves killed Riley and tried to kill me." I dry sobbed even harder. She wrapped her arms around me. I did a mental dance. "We were out trying to find the surprise I was going to get you and then three giant wolves came into the clearing and grabbed Riley and started to tear him apart." I then thought of something. "Then the Cullens came in and started a fire and when the wolves were busy I took off and came back. I knew that I needed to come here and tell you, sister. I am so sorry." I looked up at her with venom in my eyes.

"Do not worry, sister." She layed her head on top of mine. "We will make them all pay."

"We also need to save my mate. The woman that killed your took mine and made him believe that he was hers." I dry sobbed even harder as I fake collapsed. Victoria lowered us to the ground as she hissed a warning to the other to stay away.

"We will get your mate back don't worry." She promised me. I lowered my head and nodded. Smiling slyly as she fell hook line and sinker.

I had Victoria right were I wanted her and soon I would have Jasper and Bella would finally be dead.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that this is a great chapter. Alice vision did come true just like it played out yet she couldn't see the ending because of Jacob, Leah and Seth. Oh and don't worry Leah and Seth are going to imprint as well. Don't you worry. Hint hint hint... but I'm not talking... Keep reading and reviewing!**

**~*Dragon*~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Disclaimer – I don't own twilight or any of the characters. I make no profit from this story or any of my others. Now that is out of the way. I hope that you all are enjoying this story so far now onwards...**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Alice's Pov_**_0o-_

"**_We also need to save my mate. The woman that killed your took mine and made him believe that he was hers." I dry sobbed even harder as I fake collapsed. Victoria lowered us to the ground as she hissed a warning to the other to stay away._**

"**_We will get your mate back don't worry." She promised me. I lowered my head and nodded. Smiling slyly as she fell hook line and sinker. _**

**_I had Victoria right were I wanted her and soon I would have Jasper and Bella would finally be dead._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I couldn't believe that my mate still loved me even though I put him through so much. As he nuzzled my neck I nuzzled his. I suddenly had an urge to bite and mark him again. When he started to purr I moaned because of the vibration that it sent through my body. When he pulled his face away from my neck I could see that he was still Jasper but they were dark with lust. I didn't think as I wrapped my left hand around his neck while the other was fisted in his hair. I pulled him to me with all my newborns strength. His lips were on mine in no more than a few seconds.

"I _need_ ya now." Jasper whispered against my lips. "Do ya want me Darlin'?"

"Yes." I said breathlessly. "I need you." I started to kiss down his jaw to his neck where my mate mark was located.

He growled as he pushed up my dress that I had gotten and put on at the store because I had split a little blood on my shirt. Esme told me that I could just throw them away because I could always go shopping later. Now I was glad that I had bought the dress. He growled as he began to run his hand up my leg. When he got to my underwear he ripped them off. I could hear the zipper of his pants and I knew that I was in for a wild ride.

My mate wasted no time shoving into me deeply. I moaned as I held him to me. I rocked my hips and was rewarded with a growl. I smirked as I looked into his eyes. They were black but I could still see some of the white. He was going faster and faster til we were nothing but blurs. I felt a tingling in my womb telling me that I was close to the end. I latched onto his mouth and began to kiss him with every thing I was worth.

"So good, Darlin." He panted as he thrusted in and out.

"More!" I screamed as I tightened my grip on him. "I need more!"

"I'll give ya more." He growled as he picked up his pace. I felt the telltale signs that I was about to fall over the edge. I felt the need to mark him again so I licked my mark then bit into it which sent him over the edge.

He moaned as he licked his mark making me shiver then his teeth buried deep with in my neck while he pushed into me as far as he could go. I was threw over the edge as soon as his teeth went into my neck. He slowed the pulled out of me letting me stand on my own feet. I was a little wobbly but he kept me up right. He kissed me on the lips. I moaned into his mouth as he pulled me to him. We jumped apart when we heard someone clear their throat. Jasper spun around growling.

Peter was standing there with his hands up and his head down. "Sorry ta bother ya Major but my knower is tellin me we need ta head back ta the house." He stood still til Jasper gave him the ok to move.

"Alright." Jasper told him as he stood and pulled me into his arms. "We'll meet ya there."

Peter nodded as he took off in the direction of the house. I was so distracted that I forgot about Kassie and the others. I suddenly felt like an awful parent. Jasper must have sensed it because I was looking into his ruby red eyes. He was frowning at me.

"What's the problem darlin'?" He cupped my face with his left hand.

"I forgot about Kassie and the others." I bit my lip. "I shouldn't have forgot about them."

Jasper kissed me on my forehead as he scooped me up and started back to the house. I was squealing like a little girl when we arrived back. Jasper sat me down as we walked into the clearing. I was rather glad that he didn't decide that he would carry me all the way in the house. I spotted Kassie first as she came running up towards me in a speed that was a little faster than human. I caught her easily and twirled her around. She laughed as she jumped onto Jasper. His eyes were sparkling like rubies because she was kissing his cheek. I could tell that he was rather happy about seeing her father. I saw Travis out of the corner of my eye smiling at the two of them.

"Well, lets get in side that way I can break the news." I called to everyone as I went into the house. I did not wish to speak about it outside. Since Jacob was going to be here for the connection to the pack we were safe from Alice's visions.

-o0**Kassie's Pov**0o-

I was so happy that mom and dad were back that I couldn't wait til they came through the door so I ran out and jumped which of course mom was able to catch me. Then I spotted dad behind her and jumped at him which he was able to catch me too. I am rather happy that I have a family. With Travis here it is someone to talk about the weirdness that comes with having some blood lust but then again you can eat food and go outside when it's sunny without standing out.

As soon as I was sitting in between mom and dad on one side with Jake on the other, looking at my aunts and uncles. Along with grandma and grandpa. I frowned when I noticed that they were talking faster than I could understand. I sighed and snuggled into Jake's embrace. I didn't know why but he made me feel safe from the first time I looked into his eyes. I needed to be in his arms and only his. I was glad that my mom understood why I needed to be with Jake but then again I was worried about what would happen to them if Alice got a hold of them. I bit my lip and looked up seeing that everyone was looking at me.

"What?" I asked looking up at mom and dad. "Did someone ask me something?" I bit my lip again. It was a habit to when I get nervous.

"I asked if ya was alright?" Dad asked me wearing a frown. "Why are ya nervous Darlin?" He raised a eyebrow to me.

"I was just thinking and I wasn't listening." I flinched back into Jake's arms waiting for him to get angry but nothing happened.

"Kassie open yer eyes darlin'." He told me. I opened them and was rather shocked that he wasn't upset. I looked around and noticed that everyone looked at me worried even the man that said was my biological father. "Why did ya cringe away from me, sweet pea?" Dad turned my head back that way I could look him in the eye.

"I was waiting for you to get angry because I wasn't listening." I dropped my eyes again. I didn't want to see anything.

The next thing I know I am in my dad's arms with my mom in front of us. "Oh Kassie, sweet heart," Mom kissed my cheek and brushed hair out of my face. "Don't you worry anymore. Your father and I will make sure that you are taken care of, right Major?"

"That's right, my Belle." He grinned and looked down at me. "We take care of our own and yer our daughter."

I felt my heart fill with love. "Thank you." I kissed mom on the cheek and gave dad a hug. "I love you guys." I could tell that they were shocked. Yet that was how I felt towards them. They were like the parents I never knew.

-o0**Travis's Pov**0o-

As I watched my daughter sit in another mans lap and tell him she loved him really hurt me but I knew that I could no longer be her father because she has chosen Bella and Major Jasper Whitlock to be her mother and father. I knew that they would keep her safe but I still wished I could know her better. My father always told me that my thirst would be a problem around her thus the reason after she was born I took off. I had seen her from afar but I was only able to see her when I had been doing good and Father was around.

If I knew now back then I would have taken her away from both of them. Celia told me that Kassie was taken care of but I had no idea what she had meant. Father always told me that she had bruises because of her running and playing. Since I did not know better I didn't ask. I truly hated that my daughter was hurting. However she had a family and someone to keep her safe. I would do anything to keep Kassie safe now. Even if I had to stand at the side.

"I would like to speak to you about helping with the upcoming fight." I could tell that most of them were shocked by the statement.

However when I looked around the room I froze when I locked eyes with the female wolf that was in the room. It seemed that the pull in my chest finally made its presence known and it was going towards the woman named Leah Clearwater. She had short dirty brown hair and her clothes looked like she was mud wrestling but her dark brown eyes drew me in. I knew at that moment that she was the only one for me. Celia was nothing compared to this girl.

I had no idea but one moment I was on the other side of the room and the next I was standing in front of her cupping her cheek with my right hand. Her hand covered mine as she closed her eyes and leaned into my touch. I was completely shocked as to the fact that I had found my mate in a wolf shifter. Never in my life had we heard of a thing but then again my father, myself and Kassie were completely different. My father feel in love with a shifter however she was an eagle.

I can shift but only in dangerous situations. It is only triggered in extremely emotional climate. That power however was not given to Kassie when she was born. Father said it was only a 50/50 chance. When a deep growl came from my chest I realized it was a mating purr. I leaned down and kissed my mate for the first time. I was extremely happy and nothing would take her away from me.

Wrapping my arms around her and hers cam around me, the world faded away. When someone cleared their throat I pulled away with a growl and turned to the others in the room, crouched ready to defend. I had to blink a couple of times before I was able to clear my vision. I quickly stood, ashamed of my actions. The others started to laugh at my expense. I could see the sparkle shining in Kassies' eyes as she sat on Jacob's lap.

"Sorry for that." I apologized as I took Leah's hand. She snuggled into my side and purring lightly. "It seems that I found my mate." I cut my eyes down to Leah.

She nodded. "I also imprinted on you." When I frowned she explained that imprinting was like finding your true mate. I then understood what she meant. We were soul mates and nothing else mattered.

"That's all good and dandy but we need to speak about the up and coming fight." Emmett interrupted us. Jasper, Jacob and I all growled at him because Kassie started to shake at his loud tone.

"Watch your mouth or I'll break something off!" Rosalie hissed as she hit him upside the head. "Kassie is still a little frightened of you and your loud mouth isn't helping the matter any." She huffed, crossing her arms and flopping on the couch behind her.

"Sorry." Emmett mumbled as he sat down next to his mate.

I smirked and chuckled but was hit in the arm by my new mate. She was playfully glaring at me.

"What are you laughing at?" Leah had her eyebrow raised in question.

"Nothing dear." I told her smiling. I heard Peter make the whipped sound.

"You are so whipped and you just met her!" Charlotte then decided to drag him out the door yelling something about whipping him.

Everyone started to laugh and go about there separate ways. Leah and I took off while Bella and Jasper took Kassie up to her room for a little while. She was still weak and she also had some home work to do since they were home schooling her. I then realized that Kassie was at the right place at the right time. Jasper -er- the Major is a great father for Kassie just like Bella being a good mother for her. Kassie needed someone to make her feel as if she had a normal life.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

As soon as Kassie was started on her school work I looked at Jasper. "Kassie, your dad and I need to go down and speak to everyone else about what is going on is that alright?" I knelt down beside her.

Kassie nodded glancing up from her work. "Can Jake keep me company?" She bit her lip. I grinned and nodded.

"Of course, sweet heart." I stood and turned to the door to call Jake but he was already standing there.

"I heard her wanting me to come up." He blushed. "The others are down stairs." His eyes were on Kassie.

I just nodded taking Jasper's hand and headed down stairs. When we entered the living room everyone was back here. Peter and Charlotte were sitting next to Sam on a couch while Leah, Travis and Seth were all sitting on the floor. Carlisle, Esme, Emmett and Rosalie were all sitting on the other couch. I dragged Jasper over to the love seat and took a seat. I could tell that what I was about to tell them would rather difficult to tell then that Alice had then all tricked.

"What do you need to speak to us, Bella?" Carlisle asked as he looked to Jasper.

I took a deep breathe. "Alice was not only a seer but she had another power." I looked at them. "I believe that she had everyone here under her power."

"What was her other power?" Carlisle asked. "I even had Eleazar look at her and he told me that her only power was seeing the future."

I took a deep breathe. "She has the power of making people loyal to her by touch." I cut my eyes to Jasper. "That was the reason he didn't want me to touch her. He was worried that I would be affected by her power."

"Then how did you not go with her when you met her at the diner?" Esme looked at Jasper.

"I wouldn't let that little pixie touch me." Jasper snorted. "I could feel that something was different because of me being and empath." He pulled me closer to his side.

Carlisle nodded. "That is understandable." He sighed. "I need to call Eleazar and then he will need to call Aro."

I stiffened. "Why?" I asked

"Because he will need to know what you have told Carlisle." Came a male Spanish accented from behind me. I jumped up and crouched before anyone was able to move.

A tall man with short black hair was standing there next to a woman with dark shoulder length hair. I could smell three other vampires behind them. From their scent they were female thus I would not trust any of them. I snarled and was ready to lunge. I would protect my family.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Dun dun dun... Who is at the door? I think I gave you a couple of guesses. Spanish accent. Who can it be? Well you will just have to wait til next chapter...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Disclaimer – I still own nothing of twilight. Damn... Oh well. Here is the next chapter that I know that all of you want. Oh and no we did not die on 2012 but I thought that I would at least get powers or something. :(...**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

**_Carlisle nodded. "That is understandable." He sighed. "I need to call Eleazar and then he will need to call Aro."_**

**_I stiffened. "Why?" I asked_**

"**_Because he will need to know what you have told Carlisle." Came a male Spanish accented from behind me. I jumped up and crouched before anyone was able to move._**

**_A tall man with short black hair was standing there next to a woman with dark shoulder length hair. I could smell three other vampires behind them. From their scent they were female thus I would not trust any of them. I snarled and was ready to lunge. I would protect my family._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

As I was about to lunge I was grabbed from behind. I turned and was ready to fight when I saw my mate. His face was soft but I knew that he meant business. His eyes alone were enough to make me calm down because they were black with little white showing.

"It's ok." He told me purring to calm me. "Calm down, Belle."

"These are our friends the Denali's from Alaska." Carlisle told me as he gestured to two dark haired couple then to the three blondes. "The two with dark hair is Eleazar and Carmen." They moved forward and bowed.

"It is good to see you." Eleazar stepped forward and took my hand. "You are much like Siobhan from the Irish coven however your gift is more powerful than hers. Where she can only make somethings happen you are able to make anything happen but the power does have a limit. Yet that you will have to find out about that as you go." He stepped back to his mates side after telling us about my power.

"My name is Kate." The shorter of the three came forward. "and these are my sisters, Tanya and Irina." The other two females stepped forward however I didn't like the one named Tanya.

She was looking at Jasper as if he was a piece of meat. She even had the audacity to lick her lips as she looked him over. She looked at me with a sneer and I could feel Enyo wanting to get out and make that bitch pay. I was in an agreement with her in this matter. The hussy needed to be taught a lesson. I thought about wanting to hear her mind and found what she was thinking would put Emmett who shame. I snarled and tried to keep myself by my mate. I didn't want to disappoint him in attacking someone the Cullen's thought were friends. Or relatives.

"Charmed." Tanya glanced at me then smiled seductively at Jasper.

"Tanya behave." Irina chastised. "He has a mate and you need to leave him be." She hissed pulling her sister back a little ways. "Or have you forgotten what Rosalie did to you?" She whispered in her sisters ear.

"What's your problem?" I snapped being held back by my mate. "I can see what you are thinking and my mate will never go to you."

Tanya screamed in rage and tried to lunge but her sisters had her. "You took Edward then got him killed! You should have been killed instead of turned. You BITCH!" She snapped her teeth at me, trying to get away from her sisters.

I had enough of this. I narrowed my eyes to hold her in place. Irina and Kate both backed off as I stalked towards the little bitch that thought she could take my man. I could feel the lust she was pushing towards my mate and I could feel Jasper tense next to me. I would show this little bitch just who she was messing with. Enyo, the Goddess of War. And, of course, her pain. Then I felt more darkness fill me as I listened to her thoughts. What she wished to do to our mate and then what she wanted to do to us. I snarled and let the demon take over. We would show her pain unlike she ever saw.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

As soon as I saw Bella get ready to rip the succubus head off I grabbed her and took her upstairs to the room we were using while Kassie did her homework. I could feel her rage and anger along with hatred. I tried to calm her but her shield was bouncing the emotions right back at me. I snarled as I spun her around and pinned her to the wall with her hands above her head and her body unable to move. Her eyes were all black and I could tell that my mate had a demon and it was out. I knew that I needed to calm her or she would most likely scare Kassie. I could hear Kate and Irina along with Emmett and Rosalie dragging Tanya out the door.

"Belle you need to calm down." I said sternly in a calm tone.

She snarled and snapped her teeth at me. I hated to do this but I needed her in a submissive attitude before she would listen to me. I snarled as I pushed her with sleepiness and quickly latched onto her throat where my mark was and pushed some of my venom into the bite wound. It was part of the punishment that male and female mates gave their other mate if they did something dangerous. Soon her snarling calmed to a whimper as she relaxed under me. I knew that she would be back to herself soon. I removed my teeth and licked the wound then pulled back to look in her eyes. They were still black but now I could see some of the whites of her eyes.

"What do ya think ya were doin'?" My voice came harsher than I meant. My mate cringed under me.

"I could see what she was thinking and I didn't like it." She told me without meeting my eyes. "The next thing I remember was trying to rip her throat out. I'm sorry." I could feel that she was angry but she was more upset with herself for her actions and how they looked to me. _Man I love this woman._ Was the only thing going through my head.

I lowered my head and layed my forehead on hers. "What am I goin' to do with ya?" I waited til her eyes came up to meet mine. "Ya need to keep yer temper in check. I would've dealt with the Succubus myself." I raised a brow in question.

Belle nodded as she wrapped her arms tighter around me. "Please forgive me. Don't leave." She whimpered so softly that I almost didn't hear it. "I love you."

I stood there a stunned. I pulled her away from the wall and went over and took a seat on a chair in the corner. I could feel her fear, abandonment, hope, love and worry among other things that I was getting from her. I pulled away slightly and raised her face that way she would have to look at me in the eyes. I could see un-shed venom that would never fall again. I kissed her passionately then pulled back with a smile. I could tell that she was feeling a little better.

"I ain't never leavin' ya Darlin'." I promised her. "I will always be here by yer side and Kassie's. I would never leave my girls." I sent her my sincerity.

My belle finally smiled as she started to kiss me all over my face. I chuckled feeling someone coming into the room. When I heard a gagging noise I knew that it was Kassie. She had come into the room by herself because the others knew better.

"Do you have to do that NOW?" She was standing there with her hands on her hips. "We do have company down stairs." She looked at both of us with a smirk on her face.

I could tell that she was feeling a lot better about being with us and having Travis around. I heard them talking not to long ago when she told us she would be sleeping. She snuck to his room and they spoke for a couple of hours then he sent her back to bed. I went up to speak to Travis after she went asleep and told him that if he wished to be in her life that I had no problem but I would always put her and Belle first. He quickly understood and told me that if I didn't _I_ would have to deal with _HIM_. I almost busted up laughing but understood what he meant by the threat.

-o0**Jacob's Pov**0o-

I smiled as I heard Kassie up stairs joking with her parents. I looked over at Travis and frowned it was weird to have a female wolf shifter but to have her imprint on a ¼ vampire was just freaky. Of course its not as weird as me having my first love fall for a vampire then get mated to another and had him turn her. Then Bells went after a rapist and saved Kassie, my imprintee. Then Alice joins the fight and I find my imprint when Kassie was needing blood because of the fact she was weakening and needed to feed. Alice was jealous and ran to Victoria only to try and kidnap Kassie.

I shook my head as I glanced around the room. I could tell that the Cullens were rather happy that the mind raper was not around. I hated that he was part of the group, of course with me around, Alice was totally blind to our decision. I glanced over to the stairs and spotted my girl coming down the stairs and running over to me. As soon as she got about half way to me, she tripped over her foot and was going to fall face first on the floor. I was rather glad that I had practice of catching Bells because of her clumsiness. I smirked as I looked down at Kassie.

"You sure that your not Bells daughter." I cut my eyes to hers and smirked. "You tend to act just like her." I picked up Kassie and went back to my seat and sat her on my lap.

"I might but I don't really know." Kassie said as a matter of fact. "I could be." I felt some one staring so I glanced up and noticed that the vamp Eleazar was looking at Kassie with awe and wonder. I frowned, growling under my breath. His eyes snapped to mind in a second.

"Please forgive me, Jacob." Eleazar apologized. "It's just that Kassie is rather magnificent. She has a power but until she reaches maturity it will not manifest fully. Do you know when it will be?"

"At the age of 11 years human." Travis told us. "My father said it took me 6 ½ years to fully develop."

"What is her power?" Bells asked Eleazar, from Jasper's lap. I could tell by the look in her eyes she was rather worried about Kassie. As was I.

Eleazar looked at Kassie for a moment then closed his eyes. "I believe her power may have to do with the mind. Telekinesis, I think." He opened his eyes and looked at Bella. "Other than that I do not know." He said sadly.

"Are you sure it will only be 5 more years til she is fully grown?" I couldn't help but ask Travis. He shrugged.

"I really don't know because half vampire half human children are rarely male." He told us. "My father said I were different. I was venomous but I was also fertile like human and vampire males." He shrugged. "Of course not many know that Vampire males are able to have children." He cut his eyes to Eleazar.

Eleazar nodded. "Not even the Volturi know of this." His eyes went to Carlisle. "Because if Aro did know then Travis along with Kassie would be in Volterra at this moment."

I couldn't help the snarl that came from me and I wasn't alone in growling. Jasper -er- the Major was standing in front of me along with Bells. There eyes were on Eleazar. Eleazar bowed his head and tilted it to the left. I could tell that everyone was afraid of this Major but I didn't see anything scary other than the scars of course that meant he could keep Bells safe which was was prone to attract danger. Of course Leah and Travis also came to stand behind me on my flanks, growling.

"I did not mean anything by my statement." Eleazar didn't looked up while speaking. "I was just telling you that if Aro, Caius or Marcus found out about Kassie we would have a fight on our hands.

I was angry but I knew that I couldn't phase so close to Kassie. I could hear Seth, Leah and Quil in the back of my mind telling me to keep it together. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself down. Everyone's anger was raising mine. When a warm hand touched my cheek my eyes snapped open. The only one who felt warm was Kassie. I calmed down as soon as she touched my arm. I looked down at her.

"Its ok Jake." She told me kissing my cheek. "I know that all of you will keep me safe." I didn't say anything but buried my face in her neck and breathed in her scent. It was the only thing that could calm me other than the Empath.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I payed attention as to what they were talking about but I glanced around the room and frowned. _Where is the bitch that wanted my mate? _I thought to myself. Tanya was no where in the living room so I thought about where she could be.

I then felt her presence in Seattle. I snarled as I cut my eyes to Irina and Kate. "Why is your sister in Seattle?" I tried to keep my cool.

Kate's eyes snapped to mine. "Tanya was suppose to be home." She frowned. "She told us that she would go home to cool off and would be back later."

"Well she isn't in Alaska but in Seattle where Alice and Victoria are." I hissed. "If she joins with Alice and Victoria I will kill her." I could feel Enyo in the back of my mind wanting to be released.

"If she did turn her back on us then we will make sure that she is dealt with." Eleazar promised me.

"Not good enough there Eleazar." I told him moving forward. Carmen tried to move in front of her mate but Eleazar pushed her behind him. "If she betrayed me and my family then she will _die._"

His eyes looked as though he was thinking however he nodded. "I understand." He sat down with Carmen in his lap. "She has never cared about the Cullens only Alice and Edward. When they would come up to visit Tanya would follow Alice or Edward around like a lost puppy."

"Could that have to do with her other power?" Carlisle asked his old friend.

Eleazar eyes widen. "Yes." His eyes went to Carlisle. "Forgive me but her gift is very powerful. She was able to make me keep it from Aro and you." His head bowed. "If Aro finds out then..."

I saw him close his eyes as he tightened his grip on Carmen. I knew that he was afraid of what would happen if Aro found out that he had lied. "If Aro finds out then you will tell him anything he wishes to hear." I broke the silence.

They all looked at me like I was crazy. "From what I was told, Aro is a soul reader," Eleazar nodded. "Then he would see that Alice made you keep this from him of course you will have to either give him Alice or her head as proof."

I felt pride flow into me and cut my eyes to my mate. He was smiling with a wide smile. "Lil' Bit is correct." Peter chimed in. "I have a power of knowledge and I can tell you that if Aro did find out he would not be upset with you but wish to have Alice on the Volturi which could only mean that the Volturi will grow and nothing could stop them." His eyes met Jasper's over my shoulder.

I couldn't help but frown. I wasn't the only one though. Carlisle, Eleazar, Carmen and Esme all frowned at the accusation. "Can you explain what you are getting at?" Carlisle asked. "I have known Aro since I was turned and I know that he is a good man."

Peter nodded in agreement. "That may be true but one of his brothers is not so 'good'." He raised an eyebrow. "Caius has a dark heart and is greedy for power."

Eleazar and Carlisle both nodded. "That is true." Carlisle said softly. "I do believe that Caius killed Didyme because Marcus and her were going to move out of the castle for a few centuries but it would make Volterra weak and Caius was going to war with the werewolves at the time." Carlisle said to us in a grave tone.

"That is correct." Eleazar agreed. "Caius almost lost his life to a werewolf and wanted them hunted till there were none left however there are a few that did survive by going into hiding."

"So we know that if Tanya goes to Alice and if Aro finds out we will have one major problem." I clarified. "Is there anything else?" I looked around.

No one said anything but we heard a loud clap of thunder and looked around to notice that Travis and Leah had snuck out of the house. I looked at Jake mentally telling him to stay here with Kassie as I rushed outside to see Leah and Travis fighting another vampire. The vampire smelled different than any of us and almost the same as Travis and Kassie. I snarled knowing who this was because there was a human woman standing at the edge of the clearing.

Travis' Father had showed up along with the bitch of a mother.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Oh I know I am mean but stopping it here. I just wanted to throw in this little twist because well we need to deal with them because well you'll find out... Now in the next chapter you it will start with Alice's pov because of a little surprise. You may know what I am talking about because of the hint in this chapter. Well til next time. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Disclaimer – I'm glad that you all are enjoying this story so far. It had been hard to write but fun as well. As you all know I don't own anything pertaining to the plot of twilight or the characters. Now onto the next chapter. Like I said before Alice's Pov is going to be first but then we will be heading back to Forks as to see what happens since Travis' father is there with Kassie's mother. Ohhhhhh!**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

**_No one said anything but we heard a loud clap of thunder and looked around to notice that Travis and Leah had snuck out of the house. I looked at Jake mentally telling him to stay here with Kassie as I rushed outside to see Leah and Travis fighting another vampire. The vampire smelled different than any of us and almost the same as Travis and Kassie. I snarled knowing who this was because there was a human woman standing at the edge of the clearing._**

**_Travis' Father had showed up along with the bitch of a mother._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

Victoria was out hunting for more newborns while I stayed and kept the ones we already have calm. They were more loyal to me than to Victoria and I think she knows it but she doesn't seem to care of course I have worked my power over her. I have been getting blank visions for some time now. I wondered if it has to do with the Cullens finding out that the wolves block my visions. I shook my head when I smelled Victoria coming back with a scent I didn't think I would smell. I stood and waiting til Victoria entered the area where I could see if it was who I thought it was.

Sure enough not a few minutes later Victoria came in with Tanya by the hair marching in front of her. Tanya had her hands gripping Victoria's as if she could break out of her grasp. As soon as my scent hit Tanya's nose her eyes snapped to mine. Her eyes widen as I saw her sag. I knew that she was Edward's true mate but I wanted to get rid of the little bitch called Bella thus the reason Edward was suppose to kill her or drain her but he had to think he feel in love with her the dumb ass. I looked at Victoria and nodded my head for her to release her. As soon as Vicki released Tanya she dropped to the ground dry sobbing.

"He's..." She whispered brokenly. "My mate..." Her venom filled eyes looked up to me. She was making it almost to easy.

I went to her and knelt by her side. "I am so sorry Tanya. I tried to tell Edward but he thought himself in love with her." I rubbed her back. "If you wish you can join us and get your revenge on Isabella Swan. She has taken Jasper from me and Edward from you and Bella also killed Victoria's mate in front of her." I looked up and noticed that Victoria was bowing her head.

"It's true." Vicki said as she knelt by Tanya. "Bella is heartless when it comes to taking the mate she wants. If another gets in the way she will do nothing to get to them. I promise you that we will get our revenge against the Cullen's and the pack." Her eyes were black as night.

I nodded in agreement. "We will need to be careful because we can not afford for the Volturi to get involved because they would not only take the Cullens side but they would kill us without any explanations."

I stood helping Tanya, taking both Tanya's and Victoria's hands. "If we stick together no one can stop us." I pushed my loyalty power towards everyone in the small area we were gathered in.

"What are we going to do now?" Tanya asked looked from Vicki to me.

I thought for a moment then realized I needed my sire to help. "I need to make a few phone calls but I promise that I will be right back.

They both nodded smiling as I took off over the top of buildings. I needed to get far enough away because I didn't want anyone to over hear me speaking to my Mistress. If she knew who else was here she would be here herself and would kill anyone that got in her way. She sent me to keep an eye on Jasper but when he refused to come with me I tried to influence him but being and empath he could tell that I was trying to manipulate him. Of course if I could get Bella to lower her mental shield and physical shield at the same time I know my gift would work on her.

As soon as I was far enough away I pulled out my phone and dialed her number. I knew that she would be expecting me because she had gather another seer but this seer was different than me. She could only see someones future if she touches them, in a way its like Aro and Edward. I don't have to touch people to see their futures which is like Edward not having to touch someone to read them. Aro had to touch them in order to read what is in their mind just like Kellie. She was rather spectacular. She may have to touch the person but her visions were more accurate than mine. In fact she was far older than I am as well. She was turned right after Jasper left Maria's army.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I looked around and found that Travis and Leah were still fighting with his father while Esme, Rosalie, Carmen and Kate were circling Celia. I snarled as I moved quicker than she could blink. I was in front of her with my hand wrapped around her throat. I picked her up off the ground as I tightened my grip on her throat. A loud snarl and yelp sounded behind me. I felt someone coming closer so I pushed my physical barrier out to hit the threat head on. I heard someone yell. I turned around with the woman dangling from my hands. I could not understand to much of what they were saying but I looked at the woman and heart her heart slowing.

**_Calm yourself or you'll kill the human._** Enyo chastised me from the back of my mind.

The red haze that receded a little bit but I could feel the anger deep inside waiting to burst out. I heard movement to my right. I flipped the woman around where her back was to me and my arm was around her with my hand firmly on her throat. If any of them moved another step I would rip it out. I could see my mate looking from Travis to me. I narrowed my eyes and saw that Travis was not doing good. His arm was bleeding badly and he had a gash across his stomach.

I concentrated on Travis' father. He froze mid jump, his eyes were wide as well as Travis'. "Why are you here?" I asked him raising a brow. "If you don't answer I will rip out her throat. Its a pity that she is still human." I smirked evilly.

"Belle?" My mate called me to the side. "What are ya doin' darlin'?"

I kept my power on Travis' father while I looked at my mate. "I am helping my family." I raised a brow. "Do you have a problem with that?" I spat at him with narrowed eyes.

I could see my mates anger. "That is not what I mean Isabella and ya know it." He snarled. I inwardly winced from his tone.

"Forgive me my mate but I will not stand by and let this asshole come into my family and hurt any one of them." I turned my eyes back to the man I had in my grasp. "He deserves to pay for his crime against my daughter and my brother." I hissed squeezing the woman again.

She whimpered and I reeled in her pain that I was causing. I could smell her tainted blood just beneath the surface of her skin. I locked eyes with the half breed and grinned. "I wonder what she taste like?" I wondered out loud as I lowered my mouth and bit into the soft skin.

The woman screamed but I quickly shut her up with my hand over her mouth. With one arm around her that way she wouldn't fall I kept my eyes locked on his, now, black eyes. I could tell that he was rather pissed but Enyo patted me on the back for my performance. Yet she wished to play as well so I handed over reins in an instant. I knew that she would make them pay for every thinking about hurting my daughter. I could feel Jacob keeping Kassie in the house in her room which was the one Carlisle built for me. I had decided it would be the best safe room and also could be her bed room. Kassie loved the idea.

-o0**Major's Pov**0o-

I couldn't help but be enthralled with my mate as she drank from the sleazy woman. I could smell all the men's scents as well as a few vampires, that covered her filthy body. I also noticed a couple of bit marks on the left side of the neck. Some one had drank from this woman and had not changed her. I cut my eyes to the vile creature that had hurt Kassie. He was floating above the ground with hatred in his eyes and vengeance on his mind because his emotions were telling me that he would kill Belle if he had a chance. I, of course, knew that she had no intention of letting either of them live.

I felt a shift in my mate's emotions and knew at that moment that Enyo was out and Bella was pushed in the back of her mind. I grinned as I watched her drop the dead woman at her feet then kicked the corpse over in front of the half vampire that was still in her grasp. I smirked as I watched her walk slowly towards him with a sadistic grin on her face. I could feel everyone's emotions and they were either afraid of her or worried. I had to adjust my pants because they were becoming a little tight on the lil' soldier. Bella stopped about two feet from him and smiled.

"What should I do to you?" She asked as she started to circle him. "Everything would seem merciful compared to the treatment that you have given my daughter." Her eyes were narrowed and I could feel the hatred blooming in her chest.

"How about you take me on without your power?" He snarled as he tried to move. "I'll rip your limbs off and burn each piece for what you did to my mate." His eyes were no longer blue but pitch black.

I couldn't help the growl that came out of my mouth. I took a step forward and hit an invisible wall. I snarled as I looked to my mate. She was looking at me with a grin in place. "Do you really think that I would let you interrupt another fight?" She blinked her eyes innocently.

I heard snickering around us and payed them no mind. I could feel everyone's amusement. I narrowed my eyes at my mate. "You better 'tend' to him or I will tend to him then you." I told her in a harsh tone. "You will not be put in more danger by another vengeful mate." I could see the flicker of recognition in her eyes.

She snarled at me. "You take the fun out of everything." I then watched as she turned her eyes back to the vile half breed in front of her.

"If I didn't have to kill you instantly I would tear you apart piece by piece until you were in inch pieces until only your head remained then I would burn each piece until there was nothing left of you body but your head." Her eyes narrowed and I watched in fascination as my mate turned in into ash right before our eyes.

It was like he popped like a balloon. I felt another shift in my mate's emotions and looked at her eyes. They were bright red as she looked from the pile of ash to me then the dead woman she had drained. I could feel her emotions but they were hazy because she had yet to drop her shield. I took a step forward and still found that I couldn't get to her. I tried to send her a wave of love but it did nothing but bounce back and come back to me. I looked at Travis and he was over by Leah. I knew that he was worried about his mate. I didn't see what happened but I knew that she was hurt.

"Belle, darlin', can ya drop yer shield?" I spoke in a calm tone. "I need ta make sure yer fine." I couldn't believe that I was begging my mate to let me through. I was the feared fucking Major of the South damn it.

"Your not mad?" She whispered with her hands wrapped around her middle. She wouldn't even look me in the eyes.

I felt everyone go back into the house that way we would have some privacy. "No darlin'." I told her honestly. I wasn't mad at her but rather proud. "Please let me check ya out." I tried to feel her through her shield but it was rather hard to do. I felt her fear, worry, love, confusion and hope.

I held my hand out and touched the edge of the barrier. "Come on darlin'." I coaxed her. I really wanted to see if my mate was hurt even though I didn't see anyone attack her.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

I could remember everything that Enyo and I did. I raised my eyes and looked to see that my mate looked rather pitiful at the moment. His eyes were dark and there were bruises under them. His was paler than usual as though he had seen a ghost. I knew the only thing he wanted to do was make sure I was ok but I didn't want him to be upset with me. I felt a calming wave wash over me as I drop my shield and Jasper picks me up and runs a little ways from the house and body.

I knew that the others would deal with it because I couldn't even stand to touch that bitch again. As soon as he stopped I was pulled into his lap and found him sitting on the ground with his back to the tree. His dark eyes were boring into mine as his hands roamed over me. He cupped my cheek and closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against mine. When his eyes opened they were the amber that I feel in love with. Kassie was right his is more amber than red. I smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"I'm sorry that I put myself in danger." I said wrapping my arms around his neck, burying my face in his neck. "I don't want you to leave me." I still wondered what I deserved to get this angel.

"Don't be feelin' that way darlin'." He whispered in my ear. "I can't and wont leave ya. Yer my mate and nothin' can tear us apart." He pulled back and tried to look in my eyes.

Finally I looked up and smiled softly. "I was only trying to protect Kassie." I took an unneeded breathe. "When I saw that bitch my anger took over and the only thing I could think of was killing her for what she did to our daughter." I leaned against my mate and took comfort in his embrace.

"Its alright Darlin." He murmured to me. "I was just worried is all. Yer a newborn still and I know ya can drain yerself without thinking about it." He kissed my head. "I love ya Darlin and I cant lose ya now."

"I know. I love you too, Cowboy." I turned my head and kissed him. "Come on we need to head back to speak with the others. I know that we still have a lot to talk about. I also want to ask where Laurent is. Didn't he go to the Denali's?"

Jasper frowned, nodding as he scooped me up. I squealed as he took off running towards home. It didn't take him no time before we were at the back door and he let me down. He kissed me not letting me go. "I need ta hunt Darlin." I felt a dull ache starting in my chest at his words.

"Do you need me to go with you?" I frowned. I didn't want him to go. Jasper chuckled as he shook his head.

Jasper kissed the top of my head. "I was planin' on askin ya if ya wanted ta go with me." He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Don't we need to tell the others?" I tilted my head towards the house.

Jasper shook his head. "No, Darlin'." He took my hand. "I know that Peter will handle everythin'."

"GO ALREADY!" We both heard from inside the house. I could tell that it was Emmett. I snickered as I ran with my mate beside me. I knew that Alice would try to take him away but nothing to tear us apart. Not even her seeing ass.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I just wanted to say that I love you all. Your reviews keep me writing. If I didn't have anyone review I don't think I would have started writing in the first place so I bow to you. (Bows then stands)... Now here is the chapter I know you have been waiting for. Enyo taking out Travis Father and Celia. No they are not real important other than in this chapter. So no they will not just magically appear later in the chapter. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight or any of the characters. They all are owned by SM. Lucky Bitch... Of course I wonder if she will lend me Jasper for my birthday... :D! Well onto the next chapter...**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

**_Jasper kissed the top of my head. "I was planin' on askin ya if ya wanted ta go with me." He asked raising an eyebrow._**

"**_Don't we need to tell the others?" I tilted my head towards the house._**

**_Jasper shook his head. "No, Darlin'." He took my hand. "I know that Peter will handle everythin'."_**

"**_GO ALREADY!" We both heard from inside the house. I could tell that it was Emmett. I snickered as I ran with my mate beside me. I knew that Alice would try to take him away but nothing to tear us apart. Not even her seeing ass._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Travis' Pov**0o-

As we waited for Bella and the Major to get back I sat with Leah in my lap looking on as Kassie played the piano. I knew that the others were rather interested about her medical health. I truly had no idea what happened after I left Kassie in father and Celia's care but Carlisle told me that in what the hospital said that Kassie had been pregnant over a four year period however, Urick, my father would not have taken her to any normal hospital, which could only mean that his father falsified her medical records in order to cause suspicions when she finally did go to a human hospital. I was rather shocked when Carlisle told me my daughter had 4 miscarriages in so many years.

I was brought back from my thoughts when Bella and Major came through the door. Bella looked over at Kassie and held her arms out. I could see the blood on her clothing but it did not detour Kassie from running and jumping into her arms. Kassie wrapped her arms around her neck and squeezed tightly. I smiled sadly as I watched the exchange between them. It really shocked me when Kassie saw Major. She squealed and pulled away from Bella. I should have known that she would be a daddy's girl. My heart clenched at the thought that could never be me but I knew that I was where I needed to be. I kissed Leah on her neck and felt her relax into me.

"Since the Major and Bella are back why don't we speak to Kassie and Travis about her medical history." Carlisle interrupted the others.

Emmett and Rosalie were down stairs in a blink of an eye. They walked over and sat down next to Esme who was sitting on the couch. Carlisle stood next to Esme. Bella went over and took a seat on the love seat where Jasper sat beside her with Jake on the floor with Kassie in his lap. She was looking at her hands as she played with the hem of her shirt. Travis cleared his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Kassie is there something that you need to say." I asked her. I could tell that she was scared to even talk about what ever happened to her. Kassie shook her head.

"No." She whimpered pulling back into Jake's arms. I sighed and lowered my face into Leah's hair.

Bella cleared her throat. "I might be able to do something." She said as she looked at Kassie.

"Please don't make me tell." Kassie pleaded. Bella cut her eyes to Jake. I could tell that Bella was asking him something how I have no clue.

It must be part of her power. I mentally shrugged. I knew some of the things happening but other than that I stayed out of it. I was an outsider that just barely fit. Of course that is why I am with my mate, Leah Clearwater. She felt the exact same thing. She felt as though she wasn't a woman anymore because she isn't menstruating like a human. I laughed as I told her that shifters go by what ever cycle they shift into. Where she is a wolf she will have her 'period' at the same time as her wolf counter part.

The others in her pack truly didn't want to hear it but the elders thought it would help them later on if any of the other females in the tribe would change. They asked me how I knew and then I showed them my shift. I looked as though I was a bald eagle but if you would look closer my eyes are dark blue when I am in my eagle form. The elders of the tribe were very shocked and grateful for me to show them. They told me that they thought it to be a very spiritual thing to see a bird shifter in their true form. I met Harry as well as Sue but I do believe that Harry with not last much longer in this world.

I buried my nose in Leah's hair. It seemed to be the only thing that would calm me down. I looked around and saw that I had missed a lot. Kassie was now sitting in Bella's lap, both of their eyes were closed and I could see a faint blue orb around them. I believed it to be a barrier of some sort. I looked over at Jasper and noticed that his eyes were wide. I wondered what was going on. I looked at Rosalie and Emmett and they looked shocked. Carlisle and Esme were staring with awe and wonder in their eyes.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

The moment I reached into my daughters mind I wished I could have saved her from all that torture. I kept my eyes closed and barrier up to shield us from my mates power. I did not want him to feel this. It was painful to me and I could only imagine what my mate would go through. I sighed when it came to the part in the woods where I saved her. I could see the fear in her as she backed up but as soon as the words 'Safe' came out of my mouth she collapsed. I watched in shock at myself as I defended her even from my mate.

I smiled as I felt the shift in all of the others that layed eyes on her. I also felt the small shift in Jacob's heart the first time he saw her in my arms. Knowing that I went far enough in her memories I pulled out and opened my eyes, lowering my shield. All eyes were on Kassie and I, I could see the worry in Travis, Leah, Jake and Jasper's eyes. They were the ones that would be close to Kassie the most.

"What did you see?" Jacob asked holding his arms out for his mate. I handed her over with no quarrel.

I shook my head. "You will need to take Kassie upstairs and I will be up there later and talk to her while Jasper tells you what happened." I thought about speaking into Jake's mind.

_If I tell you now, you will only phase and hurt not only me but everyone else in the area._ I told him mentally. His eyes harden as he nodded tightly.

I sighed as he ran upstairs and into Kassie's room. I placed a barrier around us that way his link to Leah would be cut off as well. I did not want him to know that way either. I knew that they didn't share their minds while in human form but in wolf they did and if she shifted before he did then I didn't want him finding out. I looked around and the only ones looking at me with shock was Jasper and Leah.

"Sorry." I apologized. "I needed to make the room secure that way Jacob can not here what I am about to say." I glanced over at Jasper. "I will need my mate to keep everyone calm."

Jasper took a deep breathe and nodded. "Of course Darlin." He told me.

I nodded to him as I looked back at the others. "What it said about Kassie having 4 miscarriages was true." I could feel the calming wave on everyone and knew that it was my mates doing. "Yet it was not over a four year time. Woman that half half breed children are only pregnant for a month. If the woman is human. Of course since most of the children that Kassie was pregnant with were human and she was 1/8 it lasted two months. In little over a year Kassie had been pregnant four times."

I could feel my mate shaking beside me and pushed my calm out towards everyone. I smiled as I waited for everyone to calm down. Leah was trying to calm Travis down. I stood in the middle of the room. Turning slightly to look at each of the people that were present. They all stopped their whispering as their eyes turned towards me. I could feel my mate take my hand.

"Now that everyone is calm," I retook my seat. "I know that this is horrid to believe but I saw it with my own eyes. I was able to see her past with my powers. I knew that one of the children was only 1/8 human." I let them think about that for a moment.

"Are you telling us that Kassie was pregnant for a whole year with at least four children?" Carlisle asked with a frown on his face. I could only nod.

"I'm sad but its true." I held back my sorrow. "If I could take the pain that Kassie felt then I would but I'm not able. I know that everyone would like to treat her like a child but you need to remember that she will hit another growth spurt in a few weeks." I could tell that they didn't under stand.

"Its true." Travis took over. "With half vampire children we age in 6 ½ years yet with Kassie she will be fully mature in one more year. Children, more human than vampire, mature in exactly 7 years."

Esme's eyes grew wide. "That is no time at all." She looked over to me and Jasper. "Jacob will have to be told."

I nodded. "He will that is why I am going up stairs to speak to my daughter while the Major speaks to Jacob." Jasper nodded his agreement.

I stood and brushed out my clothes. "I'm heading upstairs that way I can speak to Kassie." I headed up the stairs with Jasper right behind me.

I found that Kassie's door was shut so I knocked. Jacob answered and let us in. I nodded for Jacob to go and speak with Jasper. I could tell that Kassie was sleeping and I knew that she would need it. I just sat in a chair by the window while I kept an eye on my child. I worried for her future but I knew that no matter what Jake would keep her safe. Rosalie came up a few moments later and shut and locked the door. I frowned when I finally heard a loud roar and then some crashing. I jumped over to where Kassie was still sleeping and held her in my arms.

"Rosalie are you sure that Esme is ok?" I asked in a vampire tone that way not to wake Kassie. She nodded.

"Esme is down there making sure that her stuff doesn't get broken." Rosalie smirked. "She is fine. She can take care of herself." She winked at me. I nodded but jumped when I heard banging on the door to the room.

The only gifts that I didn't have to think about was my shields, any any aspect. I placed a sound proof shield and physical shield in place before I nodded to Rosalie that it was ok. I relaxed a few minutes til I heard faint yelling. I knew only I could still vaguely hear because it was my shield. I tried to concentrate. It was Jacob. I knew that he was upset but I wouldn't let him near Kassie until he cooled down. I knew that Jasper was with him because I could hear Jasper's voice louder than the others.

_Calm down or ya wont be able ta see Kassie. _Jasper told him sternly. _Yer about ta phase and could hurt her or Bella._

I heard Jacob snarl but I felt him try to calm himself down. I smiled as I heard the others speaking to him. Leah was also trying to calm him down. I just shook my head as I looked over at Rosalie. "Everything is ok." I told her quietly.

"What's happening?" Rosalie whispered as she glanced to the door.

I shook my head. "Jake didn't take it very well." I raised an eyebrow. "He was rather upset." I couldn't help the grin that spread across my face.

Rosalie snorted. "Told ya he had a temper." She smirked at me. I could only roll my eyes at her.

"I think that the Major has him calmed down enough now." I nodded towards the door. "You can open it. I still have my shield in place."

Rosalie took a breath and nodded. She opened the door and as soon as it was open Jacob came charging in but was stopped my my physical barrier. I raised a brow as I watched Jasper come in the room. I didn't lower my shield until I got a nod from Jasper telling me that it was safe. I could see Leah and Travis just outside the door looking in to make sure that Kassie was ok. I was quickly relieved of Kassie was Jacob pulled her away from me and took her into his lap as he sat in the corner with his back towards us slightly.

I knew that he was feeling helpless at the moment because of what happened to his mate. I backed away with my head down letting him know that I was not going to hurt her. I grabbed Rosalie and Jasper as I backed out of the room. I would leave them a little while before Kassie needed to wake to eat. I knew that she was only sleeping because of the fact she was emotionally tired. I could see that everyone was looking at me as though I lost my mind.

"He'll be ok." I whispered heading down stairs. "Jacob needs to come to terms with the fact that he was unable to help his mate." I cut my eyes to Emmett who held Rosalie in his arms.

I could see that she had some flashbacks as to her change. I sent her calming and loving waves. She returned it with a shy smile. I would make sure that my family would always be protected. Alice and Victoria were on my hit list at the moment and nothing could stop me from killing either of them.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – I hope that you all are enjoying your new year. I know that I am being 26 but I am holding at 22 because its easier to hold onto. XD! Well I would also like to mention that Bella has been making my covers for my stories and I am ever grateful. She is awesome. Well except for Lonely Road. I did that one myself... Well keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing from this story or the characters. This is only being written for the fun and pleasure of getting reviews and readers who love my stories. I would also like to thank everyone for liking the other stories that myself and BellaItalia are co writing together. **

**Death Is Only The Beginning**

**Rewriting My Destiny (_New_)**

**Overwhelming Darkness**

**The Heart's Desire**

**Now onto the story that I know you all have been waiting for... I know that some of my readers want to know about what Charlie has been up to but now you will find out.**

**Note – New Beginning has been adopted by SavvyLove1999. She has taken over the story and cover. Thanks and check her out. Also there will no Sequel for Reborn Vampire: Mother of all Vampires unless some one else would like to try and try. If so let me know. Onward...**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

"**_He'll be ok." I whispered heading down stairs. "Jacob needs to come to terms with the fact that he was unable to help his mate." I cut my eyes to Emmett who held Rosalie in his arms. _**

**_I could see that she had some flashbacks as to her change. I sent her calming and loving waves. She returned it with a shy smile. I would make sure that my family would always be protected. Alice and Victoria were on my hit list at the moment and nothing could stop me from killing either of them._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Charlie's Pov**0o-

I have been staying away from the Cullens just to pacify Billy but I was at my limit. I knew that my Bells was there and I needed to see if she was alright. I didn't want her in any way harmed because of the (_swallow_) wolves but I needed to see if she was still my little girl. I shook my head as I stood from my chair and shut the TV off. I would go to the Cullens and none of them were going to stop me. I had always known that something was off about them but I kept my mouth shut. Bella may have tried to fool me but they all seem to forget that even though I am a small town cop and I am still a cop.

Grabbing my coat, keys and gun, just in case, then headed out the door. I shivered when I felt eyes watching me. I snorted knowing that it must be one of the wolves. I shook my head as I went to the car and opened the door. Sliding in the seat I turned the keys and revved the engine. I prayed that my life would not end but I would be damned if I didn't see my daughter. Billy had no right to keep me from there just because Bella changed. I had my suspensions about what the Cullens were but no proof thus I kept my mouth shut and from what Billy said if I spoke about them I would be in a lot of trouble that they might not be able to protect me from.

"I know your out that." I said loud enough they could hear me but no one else could. "I'm going to see my daughter and no one can stop me. It's my right as her father." I slammed my door and hit my button that I had the Cullens number placed on. I would give them a head start but I didn't say how much of one. I want to see Bella and none of the wolves would stop me.

They picked up on the second ring. "Hello?" Came a female voice. It was Esme, the 'mother'.

"Esme its Charlie." I told her and heard as there was movement. "I'm coming to see Bella."

"Charlie do you really think that's a good idea?" I heard others in the back ground "You were told that Bella has...(there was a pause)... changed? Wouldn't you like to wait." I could tell that she was hopeful.

"No." I told them harshly. "I don't know what you all are but I have my theories but don't worry I wont say anything however I **WILL** see my daughter." I could hear someone talking in the back ground.

"Alright." There was a sigh. "Do the wolves know your coming?"

I could only snort. "Of course," I smirked. "However I told them what I told you. No one will keep me from my daughter. I'll be there shortly." I hit the end button and threw the phone in the seat.

I hated talking while driving but it was needed. I was almost there and I could see blurs of warm browns running along side the car which could only mean that Sam and the others were trying to stop me but that wouldn't work. I would see Bella no matter who tried to stop me. I had let Renee take her when she was little because I couldn't provide for her and take care of her at the same time however from what Bella told me when she first came Renee wasn't much better of a guardian.

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

Jasper and I were outside sparing when I heard Esme receive a call. As soon as I realized that it was Charlie I rushed into the house with Jasper hot on my trail. How would I tell Charlie about my appearance and voice? Oh god what about my voice, my eyes. It seemed to be the only thing I could think when a calming wave washed over me. I then felt that Jasper had his arms around me and he was purring and I hadn't even made it into the house yet.

"Calm down Darlin'." He told me. "Ya can handle it, I know ya can."

I nodded taking a deep breathe as we walked into the house. I could smell that Peter, Charlotte, Leah, Jacob, Kassie, Travis and the Denali's were all in the living room with the Cullens. I took another breathe calming myself. Jasper squeezed my hand letting me know that it was ok. I also spotted Sam and Paul there. I snarled playfully at Paul and he growled back snapped his teeth. I laughed at him as I rushed over bopped him on the nose and rushed back over behind Jasper. Paul yelped surprised but narrowed his eyes huffing up like a blow fish. I couldn't help but laugh.

Carlisle cleared his throat and I sobered up. "Now that Bella and Paul are done we need to speak about what to do with Charlie." He took Esme in his arms. "From what Sam told us Charlie is on his way over and isn't stopping til he sees Bella." Carlisle was clearly looking at my mate behind me.

"Bella will be fine." Peter answered an unasked question. "Lil' bit will surprise all of ya when Charlie gets here but I will tell ya that somethin' is gonna happen." All he did was smirk. I knew that something was amiss the way he was smiling.

"I'm not worried about myself but Kassie's and Travis. What will Charlie think when he sees them?" I asked looking at my daughter who was sitting in Jacob's lap. Travis had Leah sitting in his lap.

"What do you think Peter?" Carlisle asked pulling Esme tighter to his side.

Peter shrugged. "I just know that things will be ok." He smiled but I could tell that he was hiding something.

I frowned then I thought of something. Closing my eyes I willed myself to see if this would be a good idea. I didn't get a vision but I heard a voice tell me that everything would be alright just keep Jasper and Jacob calm. I smiled as I opened my eyes and found that the others were staring at me.

"What were ya doin' darlin'?" Jasper asked me from underneath me as his arms tightened around my waist.

I couldn't help but bite my lip. "I used my power to see if anything bad happens but all I got was it would be ok as long as Jasper and Jacob remained calm." I pointed a look at Jake. I knew that he was a new wolf shifter and he still had a bad temper. I felt a vibration under me and knew that Jasper was trying not to laugh but it wasn't working.

"You can stop laughing Major." I snorted as I cut my eyes to his with my arms crossed.

He shut up quickly earning a laugh from the other girls that were in the room. I could tell that none of them were use to Jasper getting in trouble. I then felt a vibration that sounded like a growl. I then heard Emmett snicker. '_Looks like she going to get in trouble.'_ I heard in his head. I glared at him and Emmett jumped as my eyes landed on him. I then turned to Jasper.

"Is there a problem Major?" I asked raising a brow. I still had my arms cross however now my back was straight as a board.

"Not at the moment darlin'." He told me but I could see in his eyes that he was planning on revenge. I could only shiver when he smirked. I then stiffened as I heard a car hauling ass down the gravel road that lead to the Cullens house. My eyes darted over everyone in a short time seeing that everyone was present even Sam. I frowned wondering when he showed up. I shook it off when I felt Charlie pull up.

I took a breath and hot flames shot down my throat. I felt Jasper tense under me but I pushed down the blood lust because this was my father however I could feel everyone elses in the room raise besides Carlisle. I just raised a brow at him. He must have seen me out of the corner of his eye because he shrugged. I couldn't help but smirk. He was truly an enigma to the vampire race. I was glad to call him father. I then seen a blur in front of us and Carlisle was at the door even before Charlie had the chance to knock. Carlisle composed himself and pasted on a fake smile then opened the door.

"Chief Swan." Carlisle greeted him politely. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" I could tell he was trying to dazzle my father however it didn't work.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

As I watched our little army spar I could tell which ones we needed to dispose of and which ones still needed work and would be a good asset. I spotted Tanya and Victoria speaking quietly and I was trying to listen in but I couldn't with all the noise. I was rather shocked that no one would be able to hear the yelling and screaming. We had four changing and were screaming at the top of their lungs. I was already working on them to be loyal to me and not Victoria when the time comes. This was my revenge plan not this woman's which was killed by a better fighter. The only reason she was even here was because the mistress said that Victoria would be a good vampire to have on your side when it came to retreating, not like I would need it.

"What are we waiting for?" Victoria hissed as she and Tanya moved from their spot to in front of me. "We have been doing nothing but cooling our heels here in this dump." Her eyes were black with her rage.

"Well, from what I can tell you I have seen nothing after the battle so far if we go after them now." I told him with narrowed eyes. "If we all want to live then we need to worry about when we hit them. If we have only a slim chance at taking them then we need to work together. Or would you rather go in there with our guns blazing?"

It looked as if both of them were thinking about it. I could see from the corner of my eyes that we had an audience. I tried to ignore them but some of them were still new to my loyalty. I kept my eyes forward. "I wont do anything to jeopardize any of you." I tried to soften my eyes however it was harder than I thought.

Tanya was the first to agree as she nodded walking over to one of the newborns, flirting. I could only roll my eyes of course she was a succubus after all. I turned my eyes back to Victoria. "Well?" I asked in a impatient tone.

Victoria narrowed her eyes at me. "Fine I will follow you but just remember that this is my plan for revenge." She snapped as she turned around and jumped up onto the roof of the building around us. I could only sigh as I turned to the others.

"Go back to sparing." I smiled happily and waved them off. They all smiled back and nodded, including Tanya.

I knew that I had this in the bag. Once I took this over and if I could get Victoria on my side then I will be able to be powerful enough to take my mate back to his Mistress just like she planned from the beginning. She was just waiting for me. Speaking of my Mistress I needed to call her, she will need to know about how Victoria is acting. I pulled the phone out and was getting ready to dial her number when I was hit with a vision. I was shocked when I spotted Charlie speaking about seeing Bella before he got in his car and headed to the Cullens house.

I smiled wider in knowing that I found the key I needed to make Bella turn Jasper over to me. I would personally go and get Charlie that way I can have the one thing that bring Bella to her knees. If I have charlie there is nothing from stopping her to come and get him. That is when I will put her out of her misery.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Thanks for reading and reviewing. Y'all are the best! Now the Poll is still up. I have 12 votes all together about 7 no's, 3 later's, and 2 yes's. I hope that more people with vote! Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing of twilight. Now that is out of the way I would like to tell you that if I do make a twilight and lost girl cross over I will be doing it later and it will either be Dyson/Bella or Kenzi/Jasper or Both. XD! I think that those will be a great couple however so far I have 14 Nos, 4 Yes's and 4 Laters. Now that I have told you all that I believe that you all should stay tuned for the chapter where Bella will be seeing her father. Aw!**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

"**_Chief Swan." Carlisle greeted him politely. "To what do we owe the honor of your visit?" I could tell he was trying to dazzle my father however it didn't work._**

_-o0_**_Alice's Pov_**_0o-_

**_I was shocked when I spotted Charlie speaking about seeing Bella before he got in his car and headed to the Cullens house._**

**_I smiled wider in knowing that I found the key I needed to make Bella turn Jasper over to me. I would personally go and get Charlie that way I can have the one thing that bring Bella to her knees. If I have charlie there is nothing from stopping her to come and get him. That is when I will put her out of her misery._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

"Where's Bella?" I heard my dad asked Carlisle as he pushed his way through. "Why didn't you tell me that something was going on with her?" His voice was coming closer and I could smell him.

His scent made my throat erupt in flames. Closing my eyes I willed that my blood lust as well as everyone elses would be nonexistent until after Charlie left. When I opened my eyes I was complete surprised that everyone in the room was wide eyes and holding their throat. I smirked and looked at Peter. He looked as though he relaxed quite a bit since I used my power to block everyone's thirst. I mentally shrugged as I turned to the door way where Charlie came walking in. His eyes searched the room and finally found me sitting next to Jasper. I could see the disbelief, sorrow, hurt, hope and love showing in his eyes as he took in my new form.

"Is that you Bella?" He stepped forward slightly but stopped when his eyes went to Jasper's then back to mine. "What's going on with your eyes?" He asked looking around the room again, taking in everyone's eyes. I could tell that he was rather shocked by what he saw.

"Yeah, dad." I told him trying to match my tone to my human voice. "It's me just a little different." I shrugged as I smiled up at him. "Why don't you take a seat and we will fill you in if we can?"

Charlie nodded taking the seat that was to one side, away from the vampires but close to the wolves. Everyone looked around at each other trying to see who wanted to start. No one knew what they should say because of the fact that we didn't know what to say. Carlisle cleared his throat and looked at Charlie as he took his seat next to Esme.

"Why don't you ask us what is on your mind?" He offered Charlie the floor first. I could see the determination in my father's eyes.

"I have a couple of questions." Charlie said looking around fidgeting around. "First off where is Edward?" He raised a brow looking at me. I tightened my grip on Jasper's leg. I could feel the deep vibration from his growl. No one could hear it but I could feel it because it was vibrating my whole body.

"Edward and I broke up a little bit after the game." I bit my lip trying to look upset. "He thought it would be best if he left so he went to Alaska were they have cousins. Jasper, Peter and Charlotte are friends of Alice's from a long time ago and decided to visit and are waiting for her to get back from taking Edward up north."

I held my breath hoping that he would take the bait and if we did tell him what we were that he would understand why I had the need to lie to him. I just wondered what he would think. Shaking myself mentally I pulled myself back to the present. I saw Charlie looking at Jasper and myself then at our hands that were intertwined. He narrowed his eyes then shook his head. I could tell that he was trying to piece things together but he just didn't know how to say it. He took a breathe then let it out.

"I know you're not human but I don't want to know what you are." Charlie said looking at everyone in the eyes. "I know that I cant say anything and I understand that however I am tried of being left in the dark when it comes to my daughter." I could see him getting upset and I felt Jasper start to shake.

I sent a calming wave out slowly as not to scare my dad but the others knew it was. Peter nodded slightly were Charlie couldn't see but I could. I knew that if I didn't keep Jasper calm he would more than likely hurt Charlie. Peter cut his eyes to Charlie then to Jasper and blinked a couple of time. I seemed that I got it right. I would have to ask Peter later about how he knew what to do in order for me to know what he was thinking. I looked back at Charlie and found that his eyes were closed.

"Dad," I called to get his attention. His head came up and looked at me with sad eyes. "Whether I am different now than I was before I just want you to know that I love you and nothing will change. I had to do this in order to find myself and I am happy. I just want you to know that I love you."

I stood up and I saw everyone stiffen. I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I walked over to Charlie at human speed and waited for him to stand before I gave him a hug trying not to squeeze him in two. I knew that I could but this was my father and I cared for him deeply. I wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

"I love ya too, kid." He whispered in my ear trying to just tell me but I knew the others could hear. "I just don't wanna lose ya." He told me honestly.

I nodded trying to hold back my unshedable tears. "Don't worry dad," I kissed his cheek as I pulled back and went to sit next to Jasper again. "You wont lose me." I smiled at him.

Charlie nodded then looked at his clock. "I need to head to work." He then looked back at me. "You'll be here tomorrow?"

I nodded smiling at him. "Of course dad." I leaned my head on Jasper's shoulder. "Just be careful ok?" I asked him frowning. I felt as though something was coming and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I shook myself of those thoughts because I knew that the wolves were following him at work.

Charlie nodded as he headed to the door. "It's not that you don't look good but..." His voice trialed off as he looked at me one more time. "You changed."

I could only nod not being able to speak. He just smiled as he turned and walked to the door. I watched Carlisle move as humanly as possible to the door and walk Charlie out. As soon as Charlie was gone I could see the eyes darken in the room from his lingering scent. Emmett held onto Rosalie and their eyes turned back to the golden color just as quickly as they turned. Carlisle made it back in time to help Esme while Peter and Charlotte's eyes darken slightly but then returned to normal. Jasper just held onto me whether it was for myself or for him I kept quiet knowing that he needed my strength.

It took a few moments but the others calmed down. Kate, Irina, Kassie, Jacob, Travis, Sam, Carmen and Eleazar were all quiet I could see that the vampires in the room had to control the blood lust before they rushed out the door to rip Charlie's throat out. I didn't take it to heart because I knew my eyes darkened the first time I smelled his scent. I looked at Jasper and noticed that his eyes were closed and his nose flared trying to breath in the scent. When they opened there were the bright red that I loved. I moved onto his lap and he immediately buried his nose in my hair and started to breathe deep. I knew he was trying to rid himself of the scent of Charlie by mixing mine with it.

"Are we out of the dark with Charlie?" I couldn't help but ask Peter. I could see a frown on his face still.

Peter shook his head. "My knower keeps tellin' me that we need to keep an eye on him or all hell will break loose." His eyes met mine then turned to Sam. "Do ya think that some of the boys can keep an eye on him?"

"No problem." Sam said standing. "I'll go let them know now." He nodded towards me as he rushed out the door. I knew that they would make sure that Charlie would be safe.

Jasper finally loosened his grip as he pulled his head out of my hair and looked around the room. "We still need ta take care of the seer." He said in an ominous tone.

Everyone nodded in understanding. We did need to make sure that Alice, Tanya and Victoria were out of the way because I worried not for myself but for Charlie. I could only hope that whatever happens Charlie will be left alone. I would hate for him to be dragged in further than he already was.

-o0**Alice's Pov**0o-

Tanya and I were heading back to forks to grab Charlie. I knew that it would be easy if I went since he knew me. The reason Tanya was coming was because I didn't know if I would need back up. We had also put contact lenses in, in case Charlie noticed. As soon as we hit the Washington border I could smell the wolves scent. I made sure that we steered clear of the tready line since they knew by now that I was no longer part of the Cullens and the human blood mixed in with my scent was a dead give away as to what my diet was. It didn't take us long before we reached Charlie's house. We had to take to the trees because of the mutts. Soon we saw the window open in Bella's room. I couldn't help but smirk knowing that it would be to easy. Nodding to Tanya she jumped down to create a diversion.

She knew that she needed to keep to the trees in order to keep from becoming dog chow. I could hear two heart beats in the house and knew that one was Charlie. The other I had no clue but I would take Charlie no matter what. As soon as I knew that Tanya had the wolves attention I jumped down and rushed the house jumping in the open window. I could tell that an older wolf that hadn't shifted in quite some time was here but that would be a piece of cake. I walked down the stairs at human speed knowing that Tanya would keep the dogs busy for a little while. When I walked in the room I could have laughed when I spotted Billy. I just walked over and touched Charlie's hand without a word. I knew that soon he would be in my control and nothing would stand in my way.

"Come on Charlie," I pulled him at human speed to his feet. "Lets go say hello to a friend of mine." I turned to Billy Black. "You can try and call the boys but I doubt they'll get here before I leave with Charlie. Just tell Bella that the next time she sees me she will have to deal with daddy dearest herself."

Just as he was about to say something I slapped him sending him flying out of his chair. I scooped up a stunned Charlie and rushed out the door with charlie slung over my shoulder. I smirked as I dashed past a couple of the dogs that must have known that I would be after Charlie. As I ran I could feel a couple of the Cullens after me. Their loyalty was gone but I could still sense that it was there. I smirked running faster because I would not be stopped by them. I was the fastest next to Edward and he was long gone.

"Sorry guys but I need Charlie for a while." I yelled back to them. "I promise to make him as comfortable as possible!" I threw a wave over my shoulder as I found Tanya in the trees and made our way up to Seattle and where we left Victoria.

An evil smirk graced my lips as I crossed the border and slowed until I stopped. Tanya was next to me in an instant. I could see the worry on her face however there were things that needed to be done before we took him back to Victoria. I didn't need a newborn hurting him before I had the chance to change him so I decided that it would be best if I changed him here and now. I could also tell that Charlie would be just as special as Bella however I needed him changed now and I don't trust Tanya to do so.

"Go make sure that no one followed." I ordered her keeping my eyes on Charlie, who must have passed out from my speed. "I need to change him and I will need to concentrate."

Tanya looked as though she was going argue however she thought better of it. "Of course." She glanced at Charlie. "He does smell good." She licked her lips as she rushed off before she did something stupid. I smirked as I turned to Charlie.

"It's just you and me know Charlie." I bent my head and bit into his neck, wrist and ankles. "And soon you will be like me."

I would make sure that he would be with me and against his daughter.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next chapter were I know you all were waiting for it. Now that Alice has Charlie in her hands what will happen? How do you think Bella will take it that no one was able to protect Charlie? Well stay tuned and find out more.. Keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! Now I will be explaining how Alice and Tanya got through but I thought I had put it in the last chapter. Tanya kept them busy and the only one in the house with Charlie was Billy... Now here is the chapter that everyone is waiting for. How will Bella deal with her father being taken?**

_Bella's thoughts_

**_Enyo's thoughts_**

**Review:**

_-o0_**_Bella's Pov_**_0o-_

**_Jasper finally loosened his grip as he pulled his head out of my hair and looked around the room. "We still need ta take care of the seer." He said in an ominous tone._**

**_Everyone nodded in understanding. We did need to make sure that Alice, Tanya and Victoria were out of the way because I worried not for myself but for Charlie. I could only hope that whatever happens Charlie will be left alone. I would hate for him to be dragged in further than he already was._**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

-o0**Bella's Pov**0o-

At this time I was trying to keep Enyo at bay. When we first heard that Alice had gotten pass the wolves and gotten to Charlie, I was furious and I still am. Now I am waiting outside in the front of the house with my hands behind my back, pacing. My eyes kept darting to the trees because I knew that the wolves were coming. I told everyone that I would be the first to meet them. Jacob hadn't said one word to me since we found out and he was right in doing so. I also believe he sent them a heads up on what they should expect. Jasper kept sending me calming waves but with my rage, it bounced off my shields and back to him.

I had a right to be pissed, Damn It!

Alice has Charlie!

The only ones that even dared to come near me are Jasper, Peter and Charlotte. Kassie wants to come out with me but Jacob doesn't think its safe. Leah has to agree with Jacob because he is her alpha thus Travis was stuck inside, too. He didn't mind because he had seen me mad and didn't want to see me mad, again. I stopped pacing when I felt Sam, Paul – the one who was guarding my house-, Embry, Seth and Quil were almost to the house. I smirked as I pushed Enyo back, again. I would deal with this because it was my father, not hers. I felt Jasper tense and so did Peter. I knew they were afraid of what I would do to the wolves.

They shouldn't be afraid but the wolves should for not protecting Charlie because what I didn't tell them was that I saw what happened if Alice got Charlie. I would have to choose between my father and Jasper, and I would choose Jasper. The mating pull was stronger than a family bond, that Charlie and I share, then Alice would have her proof that I had turned my back on him. Then he and Jasper would fight and both would almost be at the point to where they are almost at deaths door which leads to me intervening getting killed. I cringed knowing that I had to change this from happening. I wanted to live with my mate and not have it end so soon.

Sam was the first one that came out of the tree line. I kept my eyes narrowed as he walked with his head up and shoulder straight. I let him get about three feet from me when I pinned him to the ground with one hand. My eyes were darkening and I was fighting Enyo for control. I felt another wave of calm crash into my barrier however this time it was able to break through and reach me. I closed my eyes trying to keep my train of thought on what was happening. I felt the anger flow to the surface. When I opened my eyes, I could see that the other wolves had arrived. Jacob, Leah, Travis and Kassie were also outside along with the Cullens and Denali's.

"How did she get through?" I hissed my eyes darkening as I felt Enyo close to the surface, throwing him across the yard, as not to hurt him. "How did both, Alice and Tanya, get through the wolves of La Push!" I almost yelled at the top of my lungs as I stalked closer to Sam.

"Tanya kept us busy while Alice was able to get into the house." Sam swallowed looking nervously to someone behind me. "She was able to put Charlie in some sort of trance and he went quietly with her. Billy was there but he was wounded the last time he phased which is why he cant phase any longer. He tried to snap Charlie out of it but nothing seemed to work." His eyes came back to mine as I felt my mate's arms wrap around me.

I clenched my teeth together as I growled at Sam. "I thought you could handle the vampires?" I felt the arms tighten around me. "I should rip your throat out since your not able to protect shit from them!" I could slowly feel myself lose control to the anger and rage just beneath the surface.

"Calm down Darlin." Jasper whispered in my ear. "Yer about ta lose it."

I snarled knowing what he was talking about. "I'll show you, 'losing it'." I hissed as I flung my mate backwards with my shield, keeping my eyes on Sam. "If I was losing it I would have killed the, so called, _Alpha_ already, for not keeping my **HUMAN** father safe! If I was truly losing it!"

The wolves around us were growling. Sam held his hand up to silence them. "She has a right to be angry because we were unable to keep Charlie safe. Even if there are only a hand full of us we have no knowledge about going up against newborns or seasonal vampires." His head bowed as he dropped to his knees. I could feel Enyo smirk in the back of my mind. "If you and the major will teach us how to fight then maybe next time things would come to this." I saw that he knew he had screwed up.

Enyo finally backed off, knowing that I was handling what was happening. I thought that it would be best if I let Jasper take over from this moment. I merely nodded as I turned and headed inside to cool off. I thought Jasper would stay outside to speak to Sam and the others however he followed after me leaving Peter and Charlotte to talk to them and tell them what they needed to know. I used my vampire speed to go up into our bedroom slamming the door behind me. It didn't take but a few seconds before Jasper came up just as quickly slamming the door behind him. My back was towards him thus I couldn't see how pissed he was at me.

I felt Jasper wait for a moment then the next thing I knew I was spun around and pinned to the wall. Jasper's darkened eyes were gazing down at me with unreadable emotions floating through them. I tried to move but I heard a deep growl then he lowered his head to my neck and took a deep breath in. I swallowed wondering what he was going to do then I felt the sharp pain in my neck. I couldn't help the whimper and let my head fall to the other side where my neck was bared. It must have been what Jasper wanted because when I did so he released me and licked the wounds until they were sealed.

"Ya are neva' ta run from me." He growled as he pulled his face back. I could see that his eyes were dark and that the Major was out and about. "Do ya understand?"

I whimpered and nodded feeling the fight go out of me. I leaned my head against his shoulder as I wrapped my arms around him. I was shaking but I didn't know why. I felt the Major's arms wrap around me trying to comfort me. Soon I felt him starting to kiss my neck. I shivered again but this time it was from the pleasure that he was giving me. I realized that we hadn't been together for a while now since I was turned because of everything that has been going on. I placed a shield around our room that way no one could entered. I smirked as I arched my back as my Major trailed his kisses up my jaw til he captured my mouth. I moaned as I wrapped my arms around his neck instead of his waist. I was happy when I felt him shiver when I trailed my hands up to go around his neck.

Jasper rocked his hips into me as I hissed and whimpered jumping up, wrapping my legs around his waist. I could feel the vibration coming from Jasper and I knew that he was purring to me. I pulled back and looked into his darkened eyes. I could see the love, lust and desire in his eyes which only caused mine to raise higher. I let my hands travel down his shoulders until they were in the front. I ripped the shirt open and off of him quickly. Jasper growled as he leaned forward and attacked my neck licking and nipping as his hands ripped off my shirt. I rocked my hips causing Jasper to hiss into my neck then I was falling backwards and was finally on the bed.

"I need ya Darlin'." Jasper whispered against my throat while his hand traveled down between both our bodies.

I arched my back and whimpered nodding. "More..." I pleaded. I need him and I needed all of him.

When I felt Jasper move I let him go because I noticed he was getting rid of the jeans and boxers. I licked my lips as his hands trailed up from my ankles to the button on my jeans. Instead of undoing them he just ripped them off along with my underwear. He was covering my body within a few seconds later with his throbbing member rubbing against me. I gasped at the feeling because it had been a while since we were together. I was glad that my physical shield could be strengthened until no sound could pass through. Jasper grabbed the back of my head in one hand while he used the other to line himself up. Smashing his lips to mine he thrusted in and then back out with vigor. I was whimpering under him as I wrapped my legs around his waist, which caused him to go deeper. I could feel the heat building in my womb.

"Faster..." I moaned as I held onto him.

Jasper just grunted as he picked up speed. I held on as long as I could but soon I was falling over the edge with a mind blowing orgasm. It was long before I felt him still as he growled latching onto my neck. I could only whimper because I felt myself fall over the edge again. It took a couple of minutes before Jasper pulled out and licked my wound to seal it. He fell to the side of me and pulled me to his chest. He kissed my neck a few times before he kissed me on the mouth.

"We need ta head back down." He said pulling away and looking into my eyes.

I sighed and nodded as I got up and went to the closet. "Why don't we hit the shower before we head back down." I turned with our clothes in my hands.

Jasper was in front of me in an instant. "Yer sure that's a good idea, Darlin?" His eyes were black as night as his hands grabbed my hips and ground his harden erection into my stomach.

I just smirked as I turned and sauntered into the bathroom. It didn't take him long before he was in there with me and taking me against the shower wall. I didn't mind because since I was changed I've wanted nothing but jump his bones. It took about an hour before we were dressed and headed down stairs. I was a little lighter but I knew that there were things that I needed to deal with. First off I would tell Sam and the others that I understood they were trying but they needed to be smarter than the vampires. It would be the only way. Before we entered the room I could hear that everyone plus Sam and Paul were also inside but the breeze confirmed that they were only in side the house because of the windows open.

**(Charlie's Pov)**

Burning...

That is what I felt. I felt that I was burning in a fire but I could speak or tell anyone to put it out. I was frozen in the place I was layed. I remember Alice coming into the living room and back handing Billy sending him flying. I was trying to get away from her but something about her froze me to the spot I was standing. Then as soon as she touched my hand I blacked out. When I came back around, I felt the worse pain in my life but a voice in the back of my head said it would be over shortly. I then heard Alice telling me that Bella, my daughter, was a terrible creature and that I needed to take her out. The voice in the back of my head told me it was a lie.

…_.Lie..._ Is what I heard when Alice told me that Bella turned against me.

…_.Truth..._ When she told me I was a vampire.

…_.Lie..._ That she was Jasper's rightful mate.

I didn't understand anything but I knew that this would never fail me. So I layed and waited til the time I woke and took my revenge, not on my daughter, but the one who turned me into what I am. I am to old to be turned into a vampire. Forever at the age of 43. Who wanted to be that age forever? Younger, Yes; Old, NO!

But if I had Bella with me I would make the most of it... but only for my daughter.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Sorry that it took so long. I just haven't updated this story sooner but I was working on The Unknown Ancients... That story is done and completed with a Epilogue and all. Now what do you think about Charlie and his little gift? I figured that since he worked with the truth in the job he had that it would be the best gift to give him. It just fit him... Now keep reading and reviewing... **

**~*Dragon*~**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19:**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! I also liked Charlie's Pov when I was writing it. It was rather fun part to write. Now here is the next chapter where Jasper and Bella come down the stairs and speak to everyone. Paul, Sam, Leah and Jake are the only wolves in the house. Jake with Kassie, Leah with Travis and Paul being there for Sam, to support him.**

**Review:**

**_(Charlie's Pov)_**

_The voice in the back of my head told me it was a lie._

…_.Lie... Is what I heard when Alice told me that Bella turned against me. _

…_.Truth... When she told me I was a vampire._

…_.Lie... That she was Jasper's rightful mate._

_I didn't understand anything but I knew that this would never fail me._

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov)**

As soon as Jasper and I entered the living room I could tell that something was wrong. Peter and Emmett weren't joking about what took us so long. I then decided to see if I could see anything. Hoping that it would work I wished for a vision to come.

…**_..Vision..._**

_Alice was standing over my father and was smirking. "Soon Charlie you will wake up and take out Bella for me." She cooed as she stroked the side of his face. I could see the bite mark where she turned him._

"_How much longer?" Tanya hissed pacing back and forth behind her. "Victoria wishes to see if he has a gift or not."_

_Alice turned and hissed at Tanya. "Do I need to remind you who is in charge?" She narrowed her eyes as she appeared in front of Tanya. "You are the only one I trust completely. Victoria only wishes to kill Bella because of the fact that James was stupid." __She snorted turning her back on Tanya._

"_What do you want me to tell her?" She asked as she kept her eyes down._

_Alice went into a vision then came out smiling. "He will wake up in about a day and a half." She then went back to sitting with Charlie. "You are going to be wonderful as soon as you open your eyes because I have a feeling you will be just as special as Bella is."_

…**_...End Vision..._**

When I came back I was sitting in Jasper's lap while Peter was kneeling in front of me. The other around the room looked on in worry and fear. I remembered that most of the time when Alice got a vision it was bad news. Yet this time I knew it would be better news.

"What did ya see Darlin'?" Jasper asked turning my head to look at him.

"I saw Alice with Charlie and he was changing." I whispered. I could feel his pain but his emotions were odd and different than any feelings I thought I should be getting.

"What else did ya see?" Charlotte was standing by Rosalie and Emmett.

"Charlie was feeling anger, hatred, worry, vengeance, love and hope." I shook my head. "I could also feel his pain but there was something there that was different. Alice and Tanya are going against Victoria. I don't understand why but I have a feeling that she is working for someone." I shook my head wishing I had more info.

"Are ya sure 'bout the feelin's ya were gettin' from 'em?" Peter asked with a frown on his face. Even Carlisle looked worried or confused.

I nodded. "I could tell he was burning but he was quiet and I felt as though something was there keeping him straight about what is happening around him." I looked at Carlisle. "Could Charlie have a gift like me?"

"Its possible since he is your father." He nodded rubbing his chin.

Peter nodded. "I know that he'll be ok but I don't know what will happen afta' he wakes." He sat back and pulled on his hair. "Sometimes I truly hate not knowin' what is comin'."

Jasper nodded. "I think the best thin' we should do is train the others." He looked at Peter and Charlotte. "Since my mate is knowledgeable in battle she can help."

"Then lets get this party started!" Emmett whooped as he jumped up. Rosalie growled as she had to move quick or he would have dropped her on the ground.

Esme sighed as Carlisle just shook his head. I looked over at Kassie and noticed that her and Jacob were sitting there quietly. I looked over to Sam and Paul and found that they were looking at me. I got off Jasper's lap and walked over to them. I could feel everyone tense as I approached them. Travis was holding Leah tight to him while Jacob just gave me a dirty look. I knew what he was thinking.

**_We should teach the dog a lesson._** Enyo hissed from the back of my mind. **_They were weak in battle because they let Charlie be taken._**

I mentally hissed at her. _I will deal with this. You just stay back._ I looked from Paul to Sam.

"Follow me outside." I said sternly as if I was addressing someone under me. I heard Jasper use this tone before and I knew that it would work.

The others just froze as I walked out front being followed by Sam and Paul. I stopped about center of the area far away from the house that way if and when I threw them I would damage the structure of the building. I could see that Leah and Jacob were out front while Travis held Kassie back by the door. Rosalie and Emmett were out in the yard while Jasper stood there next to Peter. Peter was whispering to Jasper but I could tell that my mates eyes were black as night except for the small amount of white showing around the edge. The Major was present. I smirked as I turned my attention back to Sam and Paul.

"Phase." I commanded. They looked at each other and shrugged. It didn't take them long before they phased and then two giant wolves were standing in front of me. I could tell that Paul was the lighter color than Sam's dark brown almost black. "Try and take me down." I ordered. Sam looked at Jasper who nodded.

Paul didn't need to be told twice because he lunged without waiting for Sam. I smirked as I moved out of the way and spun around crouched ready for him to rush me again. I could feel Sam but he was watching Paul and I at the time thus he was standing beside Jasper while I taught the pup a lesson. Paul did what I thought he would. He rushed me once more but this time I just stood there and jumped last minute landing on his back with my legs on either side. I decided it would be a little fun to ride him like a horse.

"All I need is a saddle and I would have it made." I smirked as I held onto him as he tried to buck me off. I could hear everyone snickering at the side as I rode Paul around like a bucking bronco.

"I don't think he likes that Belle." Jasper called over to me. I just turned my head and raised a brow.

"This is better than killing him." I smirked. "I could always finish the killing blow but I thought I might like to have a little fun since I can tell Paul was the one who was after Tanya." I gripped his fur tighter and he growled at me. "Oh come on, if you want me off then get me off!" I knew that if I dug my heels in he would start bucking even more. I had to admit this was fun.

**_It sure is. _**Enyo chuckled as she held her stomach. **_I never thought of riding one of the wolves like a horse but this is fun. Plus it teaches the mutt not to lose focus._**

I mentally nodded knowing that she was correct. I bent forward so fast that Paul and the others didn't notice that I had Paul on the ground with my teeth at his neck. As soon as he felt my teeth he froze. He wasn't even breathing because of the width of his eyes. They were trained on my face as I looked up. I heard a growl but knew it was from Sam. Jasper would tell him what I was doing. I didn't know how I knew but our venom was deadly to Jacob and the others. I would need to speak to Carlisle about it. In case one of the wolves do get bit in battle we could have some antidote for them, already done and waiting.

I jumped off Paul and went over and grabbed a towel throwing it to him. "That would mean I just killed you if I was any other vampire than the ones here." I looked at him with a stern look. "Also that little exercise of me riding on your back, other than having some fun at your expense, was to teach you not to lose sight of the vampire you are fighting because if you do they could do what I did and end your life. Newborns only need to get their arms around you to kill you since we are stronger and faster." I then ran into the woods. I needed to feed because from the fight I realized that I hadn't feed in about 14 hours. I didn't hear anyone behind me but I knew that the only one that might follow other than Jasper would be Peter or Charlotte.

**(Major's Pov – In the Clearing)**

I knew where my mate was going. When Peter looked at me, I just shook my head and turned my attention to the two wolves. I knew they were speaking because of the feelings that were being felt. The black wolf, Sam and the Alpha, was yelling or telling Paul, the other wolf, off. I smirked as I turned to look at Leah and Jacob they were also looking at each other and shook their heads going back to their mates. Kassie looked in awe along with her admiring emotions of what she just saw. I could also feel some humor in there. Travis on the other hand was shocked and confused. I knew what he was thinking and I couldn't help but agree. My mate was magnificent, when it came to fighting. And with **NO** training. I turned back to the others.

"Belle, was tellin' the truth." I told them looking from Sam to the others. The two wolves ran into the woods then came back out with shorts on. "Newborns are usually violent and blood thirst. They are so consumed by blood lust that they think of nothing other than blood the first year of their life."

"But Bella's a newborn." His eyes were narrowed as he looked at me. I knew he was seeing my scars and wondered what they were from.

I nodded. "Correct, howeva' Belle is rather special." I looked at Peter, which let him know I was ready for him to take over.

"From what I 'know', Belle was meant to be a vampire." Peter looked at Carlisle and Esme. "Why do ya think she was so easy around ya?"

Carlisle nodded. "I always wondered about Bella." He looked at Rosalie then to the others. "Even before she knew what we were she was pulled to us. Her and I talked about it in depth. She said she felt drawn to us and she knew instantly that we were not human because of the eyes. Unlike most humans that try and steer clear of our kind it was as if Bella was drawn to us."

"Like I always said Bella has no self preservation." Rosalie was looking at her nails.

**(Bella's Pov – Next State Over)**

After feeding, I dumped the body and burned it. It was the easiest way to deal with it. I stopped by a stream to wash up when I spotted a vampire in the distance. I could tell that he was rather scared to come near me which was unlike others of our kind. From what I can tell vampires are curious creatures. After washing up, I stood and turned in his direction. From the eye color he was also a human drinker but he didn't look to threatening.

"Can I help you?" I asked looking the man over. He looked like a nomad.

"Are you Isabella?" He stepped out and I could tell that he was a fighter.

"Who wants to know?" I asked narrowing my eyes. I readied myself for a fight because I would not let anyone try and kill me or come between me and my family.

He must have sensed a difference in my stance because his eyes widen as his head bowed. "Name's Garrett." He told me looking up. "I'm a friend of Carlisle's. He called and said that his youngest, Isabella, would need some help." He showed me a cocky grin.

I just narrowed my eyes as I watched him. "Then you can show me the way home." I told him not trusting him as far as I could throw him and that was far.

Garrett nodded as he took off. I was hot on his heels as he wove his way through the trees heading back to the Cullens' house.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So what do ya think? Garrett showed and with the Denali's there you know who Kate will be with. Now I hope that this is what everyone hoped it would be when I let everyone know that Bella was pissed off. I think its rather funny myself.**

**~*Dragon*~**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20:**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! Nope Charlie isn't with Kate. She is with Garrett even in this story! Ohhh! So who will Charlie be mated to? Well you will need to keep reading to find out. Now onward...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – Running home with Garrett)**

As we ran I could smell that Laurent was close. I stopped and held out my hands. By the time we had crossed the Washington line I was convinced that Garrett was not here to hurt either my family or child. In fact, he was rather shocked that I had two half breeds in my family but I explained to him about what happened and what was going on. He told me that he would be beside me, the Cullens _and_ Whitlocks.

"What's the matter?" Garrett asked as he looked around.

I just held my hand up as the running foot falls came closer. Garrett moved in front of me as if to protect me which I thought was sweet but unneeded. I watched as Irina and Laurent came through the trees and stopped about 10 ft from us. Laurent frowned as he noticed that the male was not my mate. Irina snarled as she narrowed her eyes which were locked on me.

"Where's your mate?" Laurent's french accent was thick.

"Back at the house." I told him looking at Irina who was staring. "I ran into Garrett while I was out hunting." I watched as Irina looked into my eyes noticing that they were red instead of gold.

"And Carlisle lets you stay there?" Irina hissed. "We preserve human life where you take it."

I couldn't help the snarl that came from my mouth as I walked towards Irina. Laurent stepped in front of me with pleading eyes. He had seen me fight James. Irina was stunned that Laurent dropped to his knees in front of me. That brought me up short because of the fact I did not know Laurent very well. And here he was in the submissive position in order for me to not hurt his mate. I raised my brow as I straightened.

"You are either brave or stupid." I snorted crossing my eyes looking at Laurent. "Why do you submit?"

Laurent stood in front of Irina but kept his head down. "She has not seen you fight." He told me silently as he raised his eyes. "Please do not be upset with her. If a punishment must be brought then give it to me."

I hissed between my teeth at both of them. "If I wasn't worried about my daughter and mate then I would but there are other things that must be done." I looked at Garrett. "Let's head back."

I took off running with the three vampires hot on my trail. I knew that I was faster which caused me to leave them behind. I knew that they could smell the way if they already didn't know the way. Of course I knew that Irina knew where to go as well as Garrett however Laurent would have to follow his mates scent. I just needed to get back and in the arms of my mate. I could feel Garrett's eyes on me as I ran but I smirk as I pushed myself faster. Soon I was able to smell my mates scent long with the others. I giggled as I realized that Rosalie's scent was close to expensive perfume. When I smelled Jacob's and Leah's scent I had to wrinkle my nose. As soon as I came through the tree line I was pulled into Jasper's waiting arms and pulled to the side.

"Who's followin' ya?" His eyes were dark but I could still see the white. He was just mad.

"Irina, Laurent and Garrett." I told him as I looked into his eyes. I reached up and cupped his cheek. "Garrett was watching me as I washed, but he didn't see anything, then I called him out."

"She's right." Garrett came through the trees then with Irina and Laurent. Kassie looked at them while Jacob snarled and pushed her behind his back.

Kate, on the other hand, froze in her spot. I just smiled because I noticed that he, too, was stunned into silence. Garrett walked up to Kate and took her hand, kissing the back of it. I would have swooned if Jasper hadn't done that but my mate was a southern gentlemen. I could tell that Irina was happy for her sister but her eyes were still on me, as well as Charlotte, Peter and Jasper.

"What is he doing here?" Jacob hissed and I noticed that Travis was standing in front of Leah while they stood next to Kassie and Jake.

"I come in peace." Laurent said bowing his head. "I have found my mate and decided that I would try her way of life. I am truly sorry for going after young Kassie." He smiled at her which caused Travis and Jacob to hiss.

"He means no harm." I said walking over to Jacob. "She is fine. Laurent will no hurt her and neither will Garrett." I locked eyes with his.

Jake just nodded as he scooped Kassie in his arms, running back into the house. Travis and Leah followed. I just shook my head as I watched them go. I knew that Jacob was worried about her but there was no reason to be. Looking at the others I could tell that Irina was rather pissed because Carlisle allowed us to stay.

"Why are you letting human drinkers stay here?" Irina hissed as she spoke to Carlisle.

"Because they help humans instead of taking innocents." Carlisle hissed his eyes blackening. I had never seen him like this before. "They fed from criminals and the ill, they do not kill innocents."

Laurent just held his mate while Carlisle spoke to them. "If they did not protect human life then we would not be so understanding however Bella saved Kassie from a criminal during her first fed." Eleazar spoke up stepping up next to Carlisle. "If it wasn't for her Kassie would still be in his clutches."

I could see that Irina was rather shocked at the statement. Her eyes cut to mine as she bowed her head. I could tell that she was ashamed of herself and how she acted. I smiled as I walked over to Laurent and Irina.

"Just because we can kill without thought doesn't mean that we do." I told both of them. "We take out the criminals that would hurt other humans or the humans that are so sick they not make it til morning. I could never kill an innocent woman or man."

"Forgive me." Irina whispered pushing further into Laurent's embrace. "I should have not judged you like that." I could tell she was sorry for what she said so I decided to leave it.

"That's fine." I turned my attention to Carlisle. "Why don't we start were we left off?"

"Sounds like a great idea." Eleazar said.

Everyone nodded as they paired up. I watched just like Jasper. We walked around and if we spotted something we corrected it for them. Peter and Charlotte were taking turns switching between fighting with the wolves and training the Cullens. I thought it was rather amusing because they wanted him to play as the newborn because of his size. As I watched Paul fighting with Emmett I noticed that Paul was getting better at fighting. I guess that riding him like a horse really did show him to watch his back. I nodded when Paul cut his eyes to me, letting him know that he was doing good. Peter was fighting with Carlisle and I could see that Carlisle didn't look as though he really wanted to fight. I held my hand up signaling for them to stop. Peter stopped and pointed to me. I watched as Carlisle frowned.

"Is something the matter?" Carlisle questioned as I walked over to them.

"As a matter of fact it is." I circled Carlisle. "Do you really think you will be able to kill any of the newborns with you being sympathetic towards them?" I raised a brow and noticed that the others had stopped sparing and were watching us.

"Bella, you have to understand that I am not a fighter." Carlisle told me. "I never have been."

I tilted my head to the side. "I bet you will fight if I threaten Esme." I smirked when his eyes grew wide. "What could you do if I threatened to tear her apart and burn her piece by piece?" I could tell that he was getting rather upset by the look in his eyes.

"You will not touch her." He snarled and I could see that everyone moved back.

I may be a newborn but I realized that for some reason I knew how to fight and how to teach others how to fight. I smirked as I crouched and cut my eyes to Esme. "Oh but you know I'm a newborn and rather fast."

Carlisle didn't say anything as he rushed me. I was waiting for him to charge but I was shocked when I was sent flying back. I twisted around and landed on my feet. I smirked when Carlisle started to circle me like I was his prey. I didn't wait for him to attack as I rushed him and found he was rather good at fighting if his mate was in danger. However I found his weakness. He couldn't finish the job once he started. I snarled and slammed my fist into his cheek. He stumbled backwards and held his jaw. I, however, didn't stop as I flew behind him and bit softly onto his neck showing I had just killed him.

"That is what I want to see from now on." I told Carlisle as I let him go and walked over to Esme. "I was just trying to goad him into a fight which was rather easy." I winked and Esme chuckled.

"I can see what you are talking about." Carlisle whispered as he stood. "I guess that I will need to be more in touch with my vampire self."

I just nodded because I knew that sooner than later Victoria and Alice would show. I could only hope that Charlie was able to take care of himself. He would either wake up to night or in the morning. Sighing I walked over and sat down still watching the sparing pairs for any work. I could see that even the others were getting in touch with their darker side. Charlotte was working with Rosalie which I could tell was rather a decent fighter. Emmett, Carlisle, Esme and Sam all needed work but I could tell that they were giving it their all. I hoped that this would be enough.

**(Charlie's Pov – Seattle, Washington)**

The burning was lessening and I could hear others around me. I didn't know why but I felt like I should play along for a while until I found something I was looking for. When my heart started to sped in my chest I knew that it was almost over. As my heart stopped I smelled a rather shocking scent. It was lavender and the smell of sunshine. I could also smell something else. Something that made my mouth water. My eyes were open and I was crouched on the pallet I was layed on. My eyes spotted the scent of caught my attention the first time but as soon as the scent of something so mouth watering that all thoughts were pushed away I rushed forward and snatched a old man away from the woman that I knew as Alice.

"He is rather spectacular." Alice whispered as I could feel something brush across my skin and senses. He was trying to tell me lies so I pushed it away.

When the blood stopped flowing, I threw the body from me and turned to look at the woman with shoulder length blond hair that was curly. Her red eyes were locked on mine and I felt a growl bubble up in me when I noticed she was standing next to a boy. Without a thought I had the woman behind me and was crouched low. I narrowed my eyes at everyone and hissed out a warning.

"Mine." I growled low in my chest. I felt a pull to this angel behind me and no one would hurt her if I had anything to do with it.

"Don't worry, Charlie." Alice smiled sweetly as she walked up to me slowly. "I wont take Tanya from you and neither will anyone else." She stopped and tilted her head to the side.

_...Some What Truth..._ I heard in the back of my mind.

"Where are we?" I straightened but wouldn't let Tanya from moving out behind me. I knew she was safer back there.

"Seattle." A red headed female walked up next to Alice. "You are a vampire and are part of our little plan to kill Isabella Swan." Her eyes were gleaming with hatred of my daughter. "How are you feeling since you are no longer part of the human race?"

"Great." I answered keeping my answered short and to the point. I wouldn't want to kill anyone because I lost my temper. "When are we leaving?" I looked from Alice to the Red Head.

"In a few days." Alice smirked walking up and touching my hand. "Soon we will have everything we need to kill them and you will help us, wont you?" She batted her eyes.

…_.Say Yes..._ I couldn't help but cringe.

"Yes." I hissed as I kept Tanya behind me. I wouldn't let her touch this woman until I found out why she meant so much to me.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – So like what I did. Well let's just say that a lot is going to come out in the open. So Charlie is Tanya's mate? But I thought she was Edward's mate? If not then who was Eddie Boy's mate? Stay tuned til next time til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21:**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! I just found out that this story is in 4 different communities! I can not believe that you all are enjoying this story so much. I also couldn't believe that someone didn't think of this before but then again there are a lot of stories out there. I just wanted to thank you all, my readers, reviewers and just plan fans. Now onto the next chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – The Next Day)**

I could tell that the battle was coming. I only prayed that things wouldn't go wrong. I was sitting on the roof of the house watching the sun rise. I had always loved it when I was human but this was completely different. I watched the particles of water float around in the air and then mix with dust. I found it fascinating. Sighing I leaned back and closed my eyes. I let my mind drift and shut down my thoughts as I tried to pretend to be asleep. I could tell that I was still alone. Everyone was in the house or in their own rooms for a while. We had practiced for quite some time so I thought they deserved a break. I knew that Charlie had woken up but by the looks of things he was playing along with Alice. I could tell by the way he was standing as well as the look in his eyes. When I heard a whisper of fabric I turned to see that Jasper had come up with me.

"What ya doin' up here Darlin'?" He took a seat next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"Just thinking about the upcoming battle." I told him leaning my head against his shoulder. "Charlie woke up." I said with a smile then frowned. I really didn't like his true mate. Tanya, I had to shiver.

"Darlin'?" Jasper shook me slightly. "Ya alright?" He was frowning as he looked down at me.

"Sorry." I chuckled. "I was just thinking about what is going on. Also what has gone on since the baseball game." I smiled sadly remembering that, that night was the last of my human life.

"I remember, too, darlin'." His voice was close to my ear which caused me to shiver. "I was scared when he took ya but pissed that he took what was mine. Peter and Charlotte stayed with the rest of the Cullens while I tracked ya both down. I was afraid of what he would do to ya." He nose was running up and down my neck while a low purr came from his chest.

"I love you, Major." I whispered as I cupped his cheek. "I couldn't believe how lucky I was when I first layed eyes on you. You were the most beautiful man I have ever seen." I sent him my sincerity because I truly did love this man. He completed me in all the right ways.

I could see that there was venom welling in my Major's eyes. "You have no idea how much yer words mean ta me." He pulled me into the most intense kiss I have ever had.

I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck to pull him closer. His tongue licked my bottom lip asking for permission. I couldn't help but moan as I opened my mouth for him to take. And take Jasper did. He growled as he picked me up and placed me straddle his lap with my legs on either side of his hips. My arms were still around his neck and my hands were weaved into his honey silk hair. I whimpered when he thrusted up into me and growled deep, which vibrated through out my body and his. He was the one to pull back and look at me with darkened eyes. It caused me to shiver all the way down to my toes.

"I want ya darlin'." He whispered as he leaned forward and nipped my neck. "Now." He growled as he thrusted up into me again.

I let my hands reach down and unzip his jeans. I licked my lips when he sprang free and stood up at attention. I had wore a shirt today and was rather happy that I did. I raised up and slid down onto his thick length. He growled as his hands gripped my hips hard. I raised up then slammed back down, causing his to growl lower underneath me. As we moved I could feel the warmth spreading across my body. I whimpered and held onto him as he kept up the rhythm. I threw my head back when he hit the sweet spot inside. I moaned and tried to keep the pace that he had set but with his mouth attacking my neck and his hands gripping my hips hard, I felt the coil of heat burst free with a couple more strokes.

As soon as I released, I felt Jasper still then bite into my neck, reopening my mating mark. Moaning, I leaned forward and latched my teeth onto his neck and ground myself down harder on him. I was brought to another release because Jasper growled and held me still. I was the first to pull free and lick my mating mark clean. Jasper followed soon after also withdrawing from me and zipping his jeans. I fixed my underwear but stayed where I was located. I didn't want to leave this little peace of heaven that I was currently in. It wasn't until I heard a throat clear that I jumped and growled jumping in front of Jasper. Peter, who had cleared his throat, was standing there with a smirk on his face as he watched Jasper come up beside me and wrap his arms around my waist pulling me to him.

"Major, General." He looked from me to Jasper. "We need ta head inta the livin' room 'cause we have some trouble comin' soon." I could tell that it was scared. It was in his eyes.

"We'll be there soon, Captain." Jasper grunted as he narrowed his eyes at Peter.

Peter didn't say anything as he nodded and jumped off the roof. I turned my eyes back to Jasper and noticed that they were black with a very thing line of white showing. The Major was out and about. I whimpered lowering my head, not knowing if I did something wrong. When I felt a hand life my head I kept my eyes down til he gave me permission. I knew that Jasper was more lenient then the Major.

"Ya did nothin' wrong, Lil' Darlin'." His voice was a little deeper and his southern accent was thicker. "Look at me."

I raised my eyes and blink a couple of times because no matter how many time I saw him in the light he was even more beautiful each time I saw him. I couldn't help but be aroused by his accent and the air of power that was around him.

"Hello Major." I whispered then bit my lip.

"I love the way ya smell but we need ta get down there with thee others." He leaned forward and ran his nose up my neck. I couldn't help but whimper as I dug my fingers into his shoulders. "Now why don't ya head ta the shower, if ya want, then meet me in the livin' room." He pulled back and smiled, rubbing my bottom lip with his thumb.

I nodded standing smiling holding my hand out. I had already fixed my little problem and I didn't want to be away from my mate any longer than I had to. I could see that he agreed as he pulled me into a very passionate kiss. When we broke apart we were both breathing hard even though we had no need. I ducked my head and nuzzled underneath his neck. A low rumble came from his chest as he kissed the top of my head and picked me up and jumping down in front of the house. I on alert as soon as I smelled a different scent. Placing my barrier around Jasper and myself I found that no one in the house were hurting or in pain but I could feel their worry when my shield touched them.

Frowning I held onto Jasper's had as we walked in him slightly ahead of me. As soon as we were in the house, I hissed and rushed into the living room and slammed Tanya into the living room wall. I narrowed my eyes as she bowed her head and bared her neck. I could smell why her scent was off was because she had mated my father. I snarled as I dropped her and was back at Jasper's side in a flash. I could see the worried and curious looks but I would explain after we heard from this little deceiver. Jasper was growling low in his throat while Kassie, Jacob, Travis and Leah were no where to be found. I could tell that they were in Kassie's room in case anything happens.

"Say what you came to say then get back to Charlie." I hissed glaring at Tanya.

Tanya's eyes widen as she locked them on me. "How..." She just stopped there and nodded. "When Charlie woke up and saw me he knew that I was his mate and he is mine." She sighed as she looked around at the Cullens. "Alice has a gift that came make those she touches loyal to her and her only. Sometimes it can spread over a small area if she concentrates hard enough. She has had the Denali's and Cullens in her control since she arrived. I can guess that the Major and his coven knew about her gift that is why they refused to touch her." She bowed her head. "I am also sorry that I was with her when she took Charlie but I didn't know it at the time that he was my mate. Then again I believe that Alice used her gift to make Edward and myself believe we were mates and along with Edward and Bella."

Carlisle just stood there shocked. Esme had her hands over her mouth as she stared at Tanya. Emmett and Rosalie looked startled and angry. The Denali's were rather shocked, too, if their expressions were anything to go by. I was pissed and I could tell that Peter didn't know about this little detail. Charlotte looked a little murderous. I was trying to keep Jasper behind me because I knew that the Major was out and wanted to murder a couple of people but there was something I needed to know.

"What else do you need to tell us?" I spoke because I could tell that no one else was able.

Tanya shook her head. "Only that Victoria and Alice plan on attacking tomorrow after noon. They hope to catch you off guard." She looked at Carlisle. "She hopes that she can convince you to kill Bella if not she will use Charlie but what she doesn't know is that Charlie has a gift. He can detect lies. That is the only reason I was able to break the hold on Alice's loyalty gift." She looked at Kate and Irina. "Forgive me sisters for turning against you." She bowed her head.

"We still love you Tanya." Irina said as she walked over and gave her sister a hug. "Just be careful." She pulled back and looked at Tanya.

She nodded. "Always." She walked to the door. "I need to head back. I'll wash before I see Alice or Victoria because I don't want her to smell you on me."

I watched everyone nod as they watched Tanya head out the door. I breathed a sigh of relief knowing that my father would be alright as long as Tanya doesn't put him in danger. If Alice or Victoria smelled us on her then all hell would break loose and I don't know if they would wait to attack if they knew we knew. I just held my breath and tried to picture things going good because I don't think I could lose anymore of my family. I could smell a faint scent of wolf which means that one of the wolves were gone. I needed to speak to Sam about that. Looking over at Jasper I notice that he nodded taking my hand. I would find out but didn't want anyone to know that we went to see them. I just prayed that the elders alright.

**(Major's Pov – Heading to Treaty Line With Bella)**

I could tell that my mate was worried because of the fact that she smelled older wolf on the female that was here. I was also shocked when Tanya told us that she was mated to my Belle's father. I could feel her anger but I also felt her understanding. I wondered if she had a vision of it and didn't tell me. I pushed that thought to the back of my mind because we had other things to think about. At the moment we were heading to the treaty line because Sam had went home to let the others know. Leah and Jacob were allowed to stay on the Cullens land because of the fact that Jacob and Leah were mated to two of the half vampires that lived there. The closer we got to the line the thicker the wolf smell became. Bella grabbed my arm right before we came to a meadow.

"Why did we stop darlin'?" I couldn't help but scan the area with my eyes and gift. I felt three wolves just on the other side of the meadow.

"I need you to stay here." Bella turned and looked at me in the eye. "I know Sam and the others and they wont hurt me. Please?" She asked taking my hands in hers. "I know that we'll be in hearing range for you but I need to see them by myself. There are somethings I need to say."

I could feel her determination along with stubbornness. Sighing I nodded my head, letting her know that I would let her go. "But on one condition." I told her taking a hold of her arms. "Yer ta keep far enough away from 'em that they cant touch ya."

"I guess I can agree to that." She raised up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek before she flitted out into the meadow. I spotted three wolves but only one of them was in their human forms. I believed it was Sam and he was feeling depressed among other things.

"Is something wrong, Bella?" Sam asked his eyes moving to the trees. "Why is your mate hiding in the trees?" His eyes locked on my location.

"I asked him to." Bella whispered but I could still hear her. "I have a question. Has anyone gone missing from the Rez?" I could feel the despair along with grief.

Sam nodded, as one of the wolves growl and whimpered. Bella turned to the light colored wolf. "Who?" She asked smiling at the pup. I could tell that this was a younger boy than the others.

"Jake's father." Sam closed his eyes. "We think a leech got to him after he went home after Charlie was taken. He blamed himself. The only reason he didn't phase any longer was because of the accident that broke his back." I could see that he was shaking but he was in control. The younger wolf came up and nosed Bella's hand.

"Seth?" She asked as she petted the wolves head.

"Woof." The light colored wolf barked and wagged his tail. The other wolf rolled its eyes and sat down on its hind legs.

"He would like to see his sister." Sam translated to Bella. "Do you think it would be alright?" His eyes went to hers then came to mine. I sent my approval. Sam's eyes widen in shock. "What was that?"

"My mate." Bella chuckled. "He's an Empath and that was his way of saying that it is alright because like Carlisle said since the wolves have imprinted on two of the half vampires that live there the wolves can come and go as they please as long as you don't hurt the vampires that are present. There are also three new comers. Irina and Laurent along with Garrett. Irina is Kate's and Tanya's sister and Laurent is her mate. Garrett has found his mate in Kate."

Sam nodded. "As long as they don't kill innocents then we have no problem." He looked down at Seth. "Let Bella break the news to Jake. Don't tell him anything or Leah either." His voice was stern as he ordered the wolf.

Seth nodded as he walked over and sat down next to Bella with his tongue hanging out of the side. Bella chuckled as she thanked Sam and watched as he phased and went back to the rez. Bella whispered something in Seth's ear and I watched him nod as he knelt down. I watched as Bella got on his like a horse and kicked his sides causing him to playfully growl at her.

"Come on horsy." Bella snickered as Seth headed towards me. "Let's get the Major and head back to speak with Jake." I could feel her emotions drop as she thought about telling her best friend about his father.

I could only hop that Jake didn't lose his mind because his mate would need him too. Kassie would also help Jake with his grief. I knew that even I would help take some of his pain away because it would make my mate happy. I wondered when I became so soft. Shaking my head I followed after my mate and her new 'horse'. I had to say that my mate had one hell of an imagination.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Next up is Bella telling Jacob about his father, planning for the battle, and Charlie and Tanya talking. So what will happen? Will Jake go ballistic or will Kassie keep him sane? What about Leah? How will she react to having her brother around? Will Seth like Travis? **

**Also – Sam and Paul headed back during the break because they wanted to be with their family... Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22:**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! I would also like to tell you that I will be moving within the next couple of months. I don't know when or where to but I will be on here as much as I can between now and then. I will also notify you when I will be gone but I don't know for how long. Now I hope that you have enjoyed this story because yes it is coming to a close shortly. Don't know how many more chapters but I know that its coming to an end. Now onto the next chapter of Unbelievable...**

**BTW – If you don't like the story then don't review! If you think my story is lame and that the vampires are psychotic then don't read! Plain and simple. I know that most of my readers do like how I take my stories but if you don't like that I think you need to realize that not all stories are puppy dogs and fairy-tales then you may not like mine so Sorry if you feel that way but I cant please everyone! Now onwards...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – Mile From The House)**

I looked down at Seth and pulled on the back of his neck. He stopped and let me get down. I turned and watched as Jasper walked up to me with a frown on his face. I knew that Jacob would have to be told but I needed to talk to him alone. I smiled sadly as I took Jasper's hand in mine.

"Major," I started seeing that his eyes narrowed. "Will you go inside and ask Jake to come and see me alone?" I tilted my head to the side and smiled sadly. "I think it will be best if it comes from me and me alone." I locked eyes with Seth.

Seth nodded his big head as he ran ahead of us and went to phase back into his human form. The Major, on the other hand, was rather pissed because I could only see a sliver of silver. I was rather worried about what was going through his mind.

"I will **NOT** let ya speak ta the pup by yerself!" He snapped as he grabbed my shoulders. "Yer my mate and I can't have ya runnin' round with other males."

I couldn't help but get pissed off about what he just said. "I ain't runnin' around with other males!" I hissed as I wrenched myself away from him. "Jacob is my friend and its only right that I tell him that my father killed his father. They were best friends and so are Jacob and I. I just haven't been acting like it lately." I whispered the last sentence. "Its my fault thus I need to make it right." I kept my tone stern and firm. I would not bow to him about this.

The Major must have felt my emotions because he just snarled his lip and nodded at me. Him and Seth hurried to the house while I stayed where I was because I didn't want the others to hear. I knew that Jacob would most likely get upset because of the fact that my father was the one who killed his. I knew that Billy was the leader of the tribe but now all of that would be placed on his shoulders and he's only 16. Sometimes I forget that he is still a kid. Shaking my head, I could smell that Jacob was coming towards me. I knew as soon as he left the house because I felt his worry. I wanted to know what he was feeling thus could judge if he was upset, pissed or in a rage. As soon as he came out of the trees in front of me his eyes were narrowed.

"Bells?" He whispered looking me over. "You wanted to speak with me?" He stepped closer.

I couldn't help the sob that came from me. Jacob had his arms around me in an instant. "I'm sorry." I whimpered as I dry sobbed against him. I held onto him as if he was my life line. "It's..." I looked up at him and locked eyes. "B-Billy... my fault."

I could see that Jacob put the pieces together. I had loved Billy like an uncle. I could feel his anger rise along with his grief. I tried to calm him but it didn't work. His grief only grew as well as his anger. I couldn't tell if it was directed at me or not so I decided to back out of his arms but when I tried to move I felt Jake's arms tighten around me. I felt something scalding drop onto my shoulder then smelled salt that floated in the air. I then realized that my best friend was crying. I wrapped my arms around him and tightened them until I knew I could hurt him. I didn't want to hurt him anymore then he already was thus I sank us to the ground and held him as he cried. Just then I realized that he was acting his age.

_A 16 year old boy that just lost his father and only parent left._ I thought crying with him the only way I could.

I whimpered as I held my best friend. I could tell that he wasn't upset with me or wouldn't have held onto me like I was his only life line. I heard some one else coming out and noticed that it was Jasper and Kassie. As soon as he came into view I noticed that his eyes softened as he let Kassie down and she rushed over to Jacob and myself. Jacob must have known she was near because one minute he was holding onto me then Kassie was in his arms and his crying became his. I suddenly felt like I was intruding. Standing, I backed up until I felt arms around my waist. I turned around and grabbed onto my mate as I dry sobbed because I could still feel Jacobs grief. I knew that with me also feeling it, he would heal faster. He didn't deserve to feel this all by himself.

Jasper picked me up and took me back to the house. I could feel the others in the room but Jacobs and Kassie's were the ones that stuck out in my mind. The grief of Jacob for losing his father and then from Kassie not knowing what to do for her mate. I could only whimper as Jasper took me through the living room and up to the room that I was using. Laying me on the bed, Jasper got in next to me without a shirt. I knew that he was marking me with his scent because of Jacob's scent on me. I could understand by couldn't move from the pain that I was still feeling. Suddenly, I heard a howl that tore at my heart. I knew it was Jacob and then I heard the wolves from La Push and I could also hear as Leah rushed out the door phasing with Seth as they howled to their comrade.

"From what Peter tells me," Jasper begun as he pulled my face to look up at his. "Alice and Victoria will be showin' in about 5 hours. The newborns will be in front while Alice, Tanya, Charlie, and Victoria will be behind 'em."

I just nodded not being able to speak as I curled up into my mates arms. I could feel Jake's pain lessen but his grief was replaced with anger. I just let my mine wander as I let myself drift. I knew I couldn't sleep but this was better then nothing. I wouldn't mind if I could sleep but in about 5 hours we would be fighting for our lives and the lives of our loved ones.

**(Bella's Pov – 5 Hours Later)**

I was now standing in the field where Victoria and Alice's army would attack. The wolves were standing with us as well and we had been training them for the past weeks. I only hoped that working with them in such a short time was good enough. Jacob was ready to fight but Kassie was holding onto his back. We had worked with him and Kassie about fighting with each other. They were rather surprising like Leah and Travis. It was if they could feel what the other was going to do before they did it. It was magical to watch them fighting at a team but that is what they said about Jasper and myself. Enyo was rather pissed that she would have to take a back seat for a while unless something happened.

"When should they arrive?" Carlisle asked beside Esme, they were holding hands because they knew that they would be going up against one of their own.

"Just'a few minutes." Peter answered beside Charlotte.

Just then we all heard foot falls that were to fast to be older vampires which could only mean that they were newborns. I narrowed my eyes and walked in front of the others and placed a mental barrier as well as a physical barrier about a couple feet from the end of each line, which were three. Two made of vampires and the wolves were behind us. Kassie and Travis were with the wolves since their mates were there. I knew that Kassie would be safer with Jacob then with me. I could feel the newborns getting closer and as soon as they entered the clearing they rushed us knowing who their target was. I smirked as I let the first wave of newborns hit the barrier I place and disintegrate. As soon as they touched it, I couldn't hold the physical barrier up any longer, which caused them to start a riot.

Jasper was trying to protect me and himself which caused me to move my ass when I saw two newborns gang up on him. Hissing loudly, I rushed the two of them and slammed their faces together which caused them to collapse as well as stay down. I smirked as I felt a sting on my shoulder, causing Jasper to hiss and me to grab the back of the neck. I knew that I would end up with a piece of fleshed ripped from me but I would take the damage if I could get the fucker off me. Growling lowly, I ripped the newborn from my shoulder and slung it across the clearing which was caught and tore apart by some of the wolves. I smiled widely knowing that Jacob and the pack would have loved every minute of it. I turned my eyes and shoved my mental barrier all around the clearing to pin point Alice, Charlie, Tanya or Victoria. I knew that one of them would have come to watch over while the others sneaked up.

When I felt something that I never felt before I knew that it was Charlie. I nodded to Sam which meant that I would be doing my best acting. I hoped that this little stunt would work. Taking a breathe, I wished that I would look and smell human. Within a few minutes I opened my eyes and noticed that everyone around me froze for a second. I smirked when I saw that everyone else was staring at me wide eyed because I knew that it worked. Sam smirked the best way he could in his wolf form then started to attack the newborns that were starting to go crazy. No one knew what I was doing thus the reason they looked at me like I was crazy. If Alice thought I was still human then I would pretend to be human.

I backed up into a small circle that the wolves made which meant they were acting as if they were protecting me. The Major was cutting his eyes to me every few minutes because he was worried about what would happen. I could feel his feelings through our bond. I was suddenly able to hear Alice, Charlie, Tanya and Victoria. I felt that Alice still had Victoria in her control but Charlie and Tanya were immune. I saw that Charlie knew the truth just by someone talking but he had kept it to himself. Since Tanya mated him she was able to break the connection with Alice. I could only pray that what I had planned would work. I suddenly felt Charlie and Tanya break off from Victoria and Alice. They were coming up behind us and I knew that they were on our side. I connected through mentally to everyone that was on this side.

…_**..Yes this is Bella but I need you to keep doing what you're doing. Charlie and Tanya are coming up behind us but do not attack...**_ I wanted them to know that they weren't a threat. **_…...When I say I want everyone to drop to the ground. DO not question me on this..._**

I received a nod from everyone but Major just growled even louder which meant he could hear me. I could see that he was in trouble. When most of the newborns were piled up and burning I noticed that Alice and Victoria rushed Jasper. I snarled knowing what she would do. I would not let her take my mate and turn him against me. I had seen what would happen if Alice touched Major and it would be very nice. I could hear others yelling my name but I was fading and Enyo was coming forth I prayed that she got there before Alice touched the Major.

**(Enyo's Pov)**

I pushed Bella back as I pushed myself faster towards Victoria and Alice. They must have noticed me because the next thing I knew Victoria came towards me. I didn't waste anytime jumping over her and snatching her head off as I flipped over her. I threw it away as I kept going to get to my mate. I would kill that bitch if she got to him. When I saw that he turned and noticed that she was on her way I prayed that he would be able to keep from touching her because if Bella was right about what she saw the out come could either go one or two ways. I will die or Alice will be killed. I just prayed that I would be able to get through him if she did touch him.

"Major!" I heard Peter yell as I snapped my eyes to him.

I saw that he was staring at him and Alice with wide eyes. When my eyes went back to Jasper I froze. Alice had grabbed him and now had him in a lip lock. I could feel my beast wanting to get out. Bella was crying because I could feel the bond being severed. Alice was looking at me with a smirk.

Then everything went black.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Yes there is another chapter... Also the next chapter will be in the third person. I would also like to thank you all for reviewing and reading because you are all sweet and kind. I do have a couple of people that don't like my writings but all I can say is that if you don't like it then DONT READ! I have just had a couple say that I couldn't write and that I should just stop well I have had more likes then dislikes thus I think the reviewers have made it known that I am liked. Not only my readers but Bella's readers – My Co writing Author. She is truly amazing because she is a great writer. Now stay tuned. I am also writing on the other stories as well but with packing it takes time. Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

******~*Dragon*~**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23:**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing! I would also like to tell you that I will be moving within the next couple of months. I don't know when or where to but I will be on here as much as I can between now and then. I will also notify you when I will be gone but I don't know for how long. Now I hope that you have enjoyed this story because yes it is coming to a close shortly.**

**Note – Billy Black is dead in this story... I am sorry I really liked him but it put a twist on the story. Now don't hate me, it just makes a good story. Onto the next to the last chapter.**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(3rd Person Pov – In The Clearing – Alice has Jasper)**

All of the newborns along with Victoria were killed beside Tanya and Charlie. Alice pulled away from Jasper and looked into his eyes. Enyo was looking at them with her fist clenched and her eyes narrowed. Peter had his eyes wide and suddenly he rushed over to his mate and the others. Emmett, Peter, Travis, Carlisle, Eleazar and Jacob stood in front of the others making sure that The War Goddess didn't turn against them. They could all tell the difference between the sweet loving and caring Bella, to Enyo the fighter and badass and then the War Goddess, herself. Alice raised up on her tiptoes and whispered something into the Major's ear. Everyone in the clearing could clearly hear what she was saying and the Goddess surely did because of the feral look on her face.

"_If you want revenge on the woman that took you from me, just turn and face the traitors behind us." _Alice kept her face passive until not Jasper, but the Major turned to face them.

His eyes narrowed as he scanned the clearing seeing his Captain and Lieutenant were standing with the traitors that his mate had said. The Goddess snarled loudly causing the Major to snap his eyes to her. They were pitch black with no white showing, crouched ready to take on anyone that moved. The Major could feel the emotions of the ones in front of him but they made no sense. He could also feel the female vampires emotions and they were directed at him. He could remember his captain feeling that way about his mate but this woman beside him was his mate. He then realized that Jasper was no longer anywhere in his mind like he should be. Frowning he turned his eyes to Alice.

"Why are you feeling smug, _mate_?" He purred cupping her cheek. He could see that the woman to the left was snarling louder everything he moved his thumb. The Major knew that something wasn't right.

"Because now you are with me." Alice smiled sweetly as she cupped his cheek. The Goddess snarled and was ready to attack when Major stepped in front of Alice.

"I would stay away if I was ya." His eyes narrowed as he looked at the Goddess.

"Please Major." Peter whispered as he held Charlotte. "Belle here is yer mate not that pixie bitch." His eyes darkened as well as Charlottes.

The Major shook his head, which gave the opportunity to the War Goddess needed to jump both of them. She quickly knocked the Major away from Alice and grabbed her by her throat, holding her a foot off the ground. Alice's eyes were wide as she held onto the arm that Goddess had her lifted with. The Major on the other had was pissed. He rushed the vampire that had his mate by the throat but was met with a barrier of some kind. He was knocked back about 5 ft. The Major landed in front of Peter and both Peter and Emmett rushed forward and pinned the Major to the ground. The Major had his eyes locked on the Goddess and Alice. He was thrashing around trying to get away from the two of them.

"LET ME GO!" The Major roared but Emmett held onto him.

The Goddess just snarled as she narrowed her eyes at the vampire in her clutches. When a evil chuckle sounded everyone froze including the Major. His eyes narrowed as he watched as the uncontrollable female vampire was going after his mate. He started to thrash around again but he froze when he heard Alice's scream. His eyes locked with hers and he could feel that Ares was about to come out. The Major was frightened for the first time in his life because his mate was going to be killed and nothing could be done. His eyes locked with Peter's and Peter quickly grabbed Emmett's arm and slung him away from the Major. The whites in his eyes were losing ground to the black. Peter snarled and couched in front of the others but someone walked up to the Major that caused him to pause a moment.

Charlie had watched as the newborns were killed but when he saw that Alice had turned his daughters mate against her he knew what he needed to do. He looked at Tanya and she nodded knowing what he needed to do. Charlie walked pass the others and right up to the Major that was turned to the two fighting. Walking in front of the Major he could see that the God Of War was close to the surface. Tanya had told him some of the things she knew about the Southern Monster. Narrowing his eyes Charlie blocked the view of Alice and Bella, or who ever that was out there. He would find out after everything was through.

"Boy?" Charlie hissed as he locked eyes with the Major. The others held their breathe because no one ever talked to the Major like that. "What the hell are you doing?" He growled as he narrowed his eyes. Charlie's eyes were black with rage.

"Dat bitch is gettin' ready ta kill my mate!" He snapped started to circle Charlie.

Charlie shook his head but kept his eyes on the Major. "No." He stood as tall as he could. "The only thing my daughter is doing is trying to keep you from a lonely existence. Bella is your mate, not Alice." His tone was stern.

Peter gasped and was about to grab Charlie but the Major had him pinned against the tree. Charlie smirked knowing that the Major did just as he had hoped. Since he was sired by Alice his truth gift was not only for him but he could show the truth to others. Grinning, Charlie grabbed the Major on both sides of the head and locked eyes with him. The Major started to growl but soon it stopped and his eyes turned back to red before going back to black. Jasper was back so Charlie let him go. Jasper grabbed his hands when he heard someone yell.

"NO!" Alice cried as she felt the power over Jasper drain away. "HE'S MINE!"

Charlie and the Major turned just in time for the war Goddess to get up from where she had fallen and rushed Alice. She hit Alice just right that she cut the vampire in half. Peter grabbed Charlotte and whispered in her ear. Charlotte then grabbed the girls and took off back to the house with the wolves. The men however decided to stay in case they might be needed. Travis had stayed only because Kassie had asked him to as her father. He knew that they were getting there but Jasper, er, the Major was her dad. Emmett, Jasper, Charlie and Peter were all standing in the front of the others. Jacob had wanted to stay but Sam said he would stay instead. Kassie needed her mate with her. As soon as the Goddess had torn Alice limb from limb then into smaller and smaller pieces until she turned her eyes to the males in front of her. A sadistic grin was spread across her face as she turned to them fully.

Jasper stepped forward. "Belle." His tone was calm, all he wanted was his mate in his arms.

The Goddess growled as she appeared right in front of Jasper. Her nose was in his neck as she grabbed both of his upper arms holding him in place. Peter looked at Jasper and nodded, which meant that Jasper was on the right track with his thoughts that this wasn't Bella. Jasper looked back into the Goddess's eyes and noticed no white was showing. He kicked himself because he knew the only way that this would end. Him getting his ass handed to him because of the fact that he was taken from her. He kicked himself mentally. The Goddess still felt the others around and snarled as she opened her mouth and latched onto his shoulder as she jumped up and wrapped her body around him, legs around his waist while her arms were around his neck. She kept snarling at the males as she held onto Jasper.

He brought his arms around, knowing that she was being rather possessive at this time. He motioned, with his head, towards the house for them to head out. Peter nodded motioning the others. None of them wanted to speak because they didn't know what would happen if they did. The Goddess was out and nothing but her mate could bring Bella back. Jasper took a breathe and decided to try again. He wondered when he had gotten weak. Growling low in throat, Jasper grabbed the back of her throat and latched his teeth onto shoulder. He injected the venom he used for punishment and snarled even louder than her. Jasper knew that he would have to make her submit to him again. However the goddess didn't see it at that way.

Instead of submitting like Jasper thought she would, the Goddess ripped his clothing off, her mouth still attacked to his neck. Within a few minutes, the Goddess had her clothing off and pinned Jasper's arms to his side. She didn't let up growling at him because her mate had been with another female. The Goddess smirked when she noticed that her mate was hard and willing. Jasper, on the other hand, was rather aroused by the way Bella was acting. He knew that this was his mates animal nature, ruled by instincts. Hell even the major was wanting to have some fun.

Jasper jumped slightly as he felt her fingers traces his long shaft. Before he could say anything she had impaled herself down on him and he couldn't help as his hips bucked up into her. The Goddess just kept snarled as she grabbed his wrist and pinned them above his head. Jasper could feel the Major coming forth because he didn't like the fact his mate was dominating him. The goddess finally let Jasper's neck go and licked the wound until it healed then looked into his darkening eyes. Soon there was only a thin white line around his eyes letting her know the Major was at the forefront. The goddess kept smirking as she moved on him.

"**Mine.**" The Goddess snarled slamming back down on his harden shaft.

That word right there caused the God of War to come to the surface. Within a few seconds, Ares snarled low and flipped the Goddess over and started to slam into her as his teeth were attached to her throat, where his mating mark was located. Ares had her hands pinned above her head as he pounded into her. It didn't take long before the Goddess whimpered and turned her head letting him do what he wanted. Ares was rather pleased as he pulled out of her and flipped her over on her hands and knees. With one thrust, Ares was back into his mates intimate vice. The Goddess lowered herself onto her chest as her ass was still up in the air as Ares pounded into her.

Their noises were the only ones in the field as ares took his mate and showed her just who he was. When he felt himself nearing the end he bent over her back and latched onto her neck and buried himself feeling him release inside of her. Bella was the first one to come back as she was still underneath Jasper and him still inside of her. Their clothes were torn apart so they couldn't dress. Jasper blinked a couple of times as he came back to himself. Pulling out of her, Jasper hissed at the over sensitive flesh. Bella whimpered because she missed the feeling of him filling her. Suddenly Bella was up and looked around the field with wide eyes.

"Ya alright there, darlin'?" Jasper asked pulling his shorts on. He was glad that at least they were saved. He also picked up his shirt because it was better looking then hers.

**(Bella's Pov)**

I started to shake when I realized that this was the field where the battle went on. There were no limbs but I could smell the sickening sweet scent that came with burning vampire flesh. I heard Jasper ask me if I was alright but I couldn't say anything. I whimpered as I turned and looked at him with blurry eyes. In a few seconds, Jasper was in front of me with a worried expression.

"Darlin', are ya alright?" His voice sounded more urgent.

"Sorry." I whispered as I held onto my mate. "I just don't remember what happened."

Jasper kissed my head and pulled back holding out his shirt. I noticed that it was the only thing that was salvageable. "Yer beast came forth and showed me that yer my mate, instead of Alice." He raised my head and looked into my eyes. "Yer terrifyin' when yer mad, did ya know that Darlin?'"

"I am sorry that this happened." I whispered remembering bits and pieces. "The last thing I remember was that Alice touched you and you turned against me." I felt a shiver go down my spin.

Jasper's arms tightened as he nuzzled my neck. "Don't worry anymore." He told me kissing me quickly. "Let's get home that way we can talk ta the others." I just nodded as I held onto his hand as we ran back to the house. I knew now that things would be alright.

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Here is the next to the last chapter of Unbelievable. I hope that you all have enjoyed this story as much as I had writing it. Also I will be moving by the end of June. Til then I will try and post but I don't know when I'll be moving exactly. I do know where though. Its back to the small town for me. Fresno is nice but I was raised in small towns and that is where I'm heading. Chowchilla, California. YEAH! Til next time keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


	24. Chapter 24 & Epilogue:

**Chapter 24 & Epilogue:**

**Disclaimer – I own nothing from Twilight. I hope that you check out my newest story Fury Within. Pitch Black/Riddick fan-fiction. I also am glad to say that this story is coming to an end. This is the last chapter even including an epilogue. Now onto the next and final chapter...**

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**(Bella's Pov – Running Back To The House)**

Jasper and I ran back to the house holding hands. I was content knowing that Charlie was with the others. When we arrived no one was outside, for I was thankful for, so Jasper and I ran over and jumped up on my balcony and went inside my room. I rushed over and pulled some more underwear out from my drawers as Jasper walked over and picked up the clothes that were lying on the bed. Jasper was lucky that I didn't rip his underwear off like I did the rest. I could have sworn I did but for some reason they were laying there. I mentally shrugged it off because weirder things happened. When I turned I had to keep myself from pouncing on Jasper again. He was wearing a black button up that was unbutton a few buttons. He had dark blue jeans that hugged his legs like an extra skin.

"See somethin' ya like?" Jasper purred as he walked up to me, wrapping his arms around me and pulling me to him.

"Yes." I told him wrapping my arms around his neck. "But we need to go and speak with the others."

Jasper growled but let me go. I quickly dressed then took a hold of Jasper's hand. He kissed me once more before he opened the door and we walked out into the hallway. I was worried about what happened when I went from Enyo to the Goddess. Neither Enyo or myself could remember what happened after we blacked out. Cutting my eyes to Jasper, I could tell he was relaxed which means that no one was hurt by me. It would have almost killed me if I had hurt anyone of the wolves or vampires on our side. I could feel a shift in the emotions in the living room as soon as we entered. The only wolves that were still here were Jacob and Leah. Of course, I knew they would be here because of the Kassie and Travis being here.

"I'm glad your ok." Kassie cried as she jumped out of Jacobs lap and rushed over to me. I bent and picked her up but I didn't have to bend that much. She was about to my shoulders if not a little taller.

"I'm glad your ok." I whispered as I kissed her temple. "Now go back over to Jacob." I nodded smiling and pushed her back towards Jake.

"Bella?" I heard a voice that sounded like my fathers but was slightly different. Turning, I saw Tanya next to Charlie. I smiled and nodded.

Charlie was in front of me in a second and had me in his arms. "I wish I could have protected you." He told me as he held onto me tightly. "Why didn't you say anything about this?" He pulled away and narrowed his eyes.

"I couldn't." I told him ducking my head. His eyes softened as I gazed up through my eyelashes.

Charlie nodded. "I believe you but try not to lie to me anymore." He smirked kissing my head. "I also know why Dr. Cullen was always so young looking." He shot a grin at Carlisle.

"It's in the genes." Carlisle joked causing everyone to start laughing.

"What happened?" I broke the laughing with more somber talks. "I don't remember what happened after Alice touched the Major." I had a frown on my face.

Peter cleared his throat. "After Alice touched the Major, she tried ta get him ta fight ya but it wasn't goin' how she thought it should." He smirked as he looked at me. "Every time that the Major touched Alice," A growl came from my chest, which caused Peter to smirk. "ya would growl at both of 'em. It happened quickly but one minute yer standin' in front of both of 'em then ya had Alice raised off the ground by her throat. When the Major tried ta rush ya, he was flung backwards by yer shield. Charlie even stepped in and proved that yer his mate not the pixie."

Jasper had his arms wrapped around me tightly. "I killed Alice?" I summarized.

Charlotte and the others nodded. I was trying to figure out what was going to happen now. Looking into Charlie's eyes I noticed that they were a light reddish golden. I was about to say something when Jake cleared his throat, standing facing Charlie. I felt the fear from Charlie and guilt that was welling up. I walked over to Jake and took his hand. Jasper growled but I sent him a look that told him to shut it. He didn't do anything but just his lip up showing his teeth. Charlie pushed Tanya behind him as Jacob and I walked up to them. I knew that Charlie had killed Billy but it wasn't something he could help. Being a newborn vampire was hard on a good day but when you wake you feel the thirst five times as much.

"Jake, do you want to say something to Charlie?" I asked holding his hand. Kassie was next to Jasper.

"I'm sorry, Jake." Charlie whispered. "I didn't even know that it was Billy til it was to late." I could even feel his remorse.

I wanted to feel what everyone was feeling because I could also help Jasper keep the emotions from running to high. We were all shocked when Jake pulled away from me and went to Charlie and grabbed him. I could smell the salt in the air and knew that Charlie and Jake needed to talk about what happened. I backed away and tilted my head to the side towards the door. Charlie nodded in understanding as he lead Jake away from everyone. Kassie whimpered but I knew that she was feeling what her mate was feeling. I knew that they had a bond that was strong even though they hadn't mated yet.

"Bella, do you see any more trouble on the horizon?" Esme asked as she sat by Carlisle. I could feel her fear for the family.

I closed my eyes and searched the future but saw nothing that would stand against us. I smiled and opened my eyes back and shook my head. "Nothing." I told them happily.

"Peter, do you know anything?" I asked raising a brow at him. "Because if you do then..."

"Hold up there girl." Peter held his hands up in front of him. "I know that thin' will happen that we cant handle." He smirked as he crossed his arms, leaning back on the couch. "Nothin' bad anyway. Other than that I can't say nothin'."

I growled at him playfully, causing him to hide behind Charlotte. "Don't hide behind me!" She jumped up and rushed over to my side. "If she wants ta hit ya then she has my blessin'." Charlotte smirked as she stood behind both Jasper and I.

I turned and batted my eyes at Jasper. "Can you handle my light work?" I kissed his cheek. "I don't want to break a finger nail."

"It'd be a pleasure, Darlin'." He kissed my hand before he took off after Peter, who had about a five minute head start.

I walked over and took a seat next to Rosalie and Emmett. "I'm glad that everything is over." I cut my eyes to Tanya. Kate and Irina were standing apart from here along with Eleazar and Carmen. "I would like to thank you Tanya for telling us about what Victoria was going to do. Also for letting me know ahead of time." I smiled at her.

"I had to do something." Tanya whispered her shoulders drawn in. "I turned my back on my family even though I knew they were right." She shook her head.

I stood and went over to her. "Just make sure that you keep Charlie on the straight and narrow." I pulled her into a hug. "I'm not calling you mother but we can be friends."

"Thank you." Tanya whispered as she hugged me back.

I could see that the Denali's needed to speak to her before they left. I pulled back and let Tanya go with her sisters to speak about what happened. I knew that she would take whatever they thought was right. I felt bad by what happened but then again I was glad because Charlie found his mate and it wasn't Renee. That much I was thankful for. When I felt arms around my waist I knew it was Jasper. Turning I smiled up at him but pulled away when I realized he was dirty from head to toe.

"What in the world were the two of you doing?" I asked pushing him away but was having a rather hard time. I then noticed Peter over behind Charlotte in almost nothing. I started to bust up laughing at that.

"Just doin' what my mate asked of me." Jasper smirked bending down to nuzzle my neck. I just shook my head pulling away and grabbing his arm.

"Charlotte and I need to bath our boys." I told the others as Charlotte dragged Peter behind her. "It seems that cant play without getting dirty." I playfully hissed back at both of them. Charlotte wasn't saying anything because she was trying not to laugh.

**(3rd Person Pov – In the Living Room)**

Emmett couldn't hold back any longer as he busted up laughing. The others joined in as they started to chuckle, too. Rosalie curled up into Emmett's arms and looked at Carlisle and Esme.

"We'll need to leave as soon as possible." She whispered to her family. Travis and Leah were also sitting there.

"What about Jake and Leah?" Travis said as he held onto Leah. "I know that I cant be away from Leah along longer then Kassie can stay away from Jacob."

Carlisle nodded in understanding. "I understand." He frowned as he looked at Kassie who was curled up next to Esme. "It seems that you will have to come with us." He looked at Leah. "But that will be up to Sam."

"Won't be a problem." Jacob said as he entered with Charlie and Tanya. "Sam knows that Leah and I will go any where for Kassie and Travis so I decided to separate from the pack. Leah can join mine which means her and I would be our own pack."

Leah nodded. "That would be fine." She turned and nuzzled into Travis neck. "I was worried that I would have to stay here and let Travis leave."

"You don't have to worry." Jacob held his arms out and Kassie jumped into them. "I'm gonna take Kassie to bed. See you guys in the morning."

The vampires nod as Jacob and Kassie headed up stairs. Leah grabbed Travis' hand and lead him out the door. "Travis and I will be back." She called to the others over her shoulder. "I need to get things at home and I'm taking Travis."

"Be careful." Esme called back to her as she watched them disappear into the woods.

Soon everyone broke off into groups and went their own ways. Some to sleep, some to read and others to make their own entertainment.

**(Bella's Pov – Epilogue – 20 Years Later)**

Its been over 20 years since Charlie and I left forks and moved up north. Tanya and Charlie lived in a small home on the outer edge of the property but close enough for vampires. I was shocked that Charlie was so at ease with everything but I found that after he became a vampire he found that he liked it very much. Unlike myself, I found out that Charlie has an intolerance to human blood. Where it smells good to me, he says that it smells like rotten meat to him. I thought it was funny because Charlie didn't like blood to begin with. I was also happy for Kassie and Travis. They both were expecting their first little bundles of joys. Leah was having a girl while Kassie was having a boy.

I was glad because I knew this would be the next in line for the alpha position. Jasper, myself, Peter and Charlotte went back down south where they had a place in Texas. I was more then happy to go and visit my family. The Cullens that were left, Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett, were all in Maine at this time. The Denali's were in their Alaskan home while Charlie and Tanya were visiting Kassie and Jake. Kassie was in her 7th month which I knew that she would give birth soon. Leah, on the other hand, was only about 2 months. It had taken them a while but Jake had to wait until Kassie was fully grown not to mention for her to be ready.

Leah thought she couldn't have a baby because of her phasing. That is when we found out that female wolf shifters have a certain time that they go into heat just like a regular wolf. After they figured that out they were able to time it just right. They've been trying for the past 11 years, which I was happy for, when I got a message telling me that Leah was pregnant. Jasper and Peter were out in town at the moment. Charlotte and I were sitting in the living room watching tv. I could tell that she was thinking about something because she kept glancing at me.

Finally getting tired of it, I turned and looked at her with a raised brow. "Is there something wrong?" I asked her bluntly.

"Sorry, sug." She leaned back in the chair with her feet under her. "Just wonderin' what our men are up ta." Charlotte glanced out the window. "They've been back fer about three hours an' still haven't come in."

"Because we're makin' ya somethin'!" Called Peter through the wall. "Just hold yer horses!"

I rolled my eyes as I stood up and walked to the window. I could see a gazebo that was decorated with soft white lights. It was just after dark and it caused the front of the house to glow softly. I could also see a trail to the gazebo lined with red and white candles. I gasped softly as I waved Charlotte over to where I was standing. She also gasped as she stared at what I was seeing.

"They did this for us." She whispered her hands over her mouth.

I nodded unable to speak pass the lump in my throat. "C-Can you h-hear that?" I asked looking over at her.

"Its our favorite songs." She smiled with venom welling in her eyes. "Let's go tell our mate that we love 'em."

I nodded following after Charlotte as we ran towards Jasper and Peter. They turned around with wide eyes because they didn't think we would come out just yet. As I jumped into Jasper's arms, Charlotte jumped into Peter's.

"I love you." Charlotte and I told our mates in unison. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you." We both kissed Peter and Jasper on the face as we thanked them.

I finally found my place in the world and even saved a few people along the way. I had my mate and family as well as my dad for eternity.

Who wouldn't want their parents with them forever...

**(~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~)**

**Author Note – Ok here is the last chapter. I hope that it met you desires. It was fun to write and I know it was a good read because I have reread most of it. I do want to ask you to just pass over my spelling errors because no one is perfect. I try to make sure there arn't any but that doesn't always help. Also I will be moving by the first. Thus I will most likely be busy but will try and post as often as I can. Til then keep reading and reviewing...**

**~*Dragon*~**


End file.
